


Different choices for the women of Wentworth

by EJShadow



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 81,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJShadow/pseuds/EJShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fan fiction. Hopefully it reads well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Allie does not get a hot shot & Bea doesn't get stabbed to death by the freak. But its not all smooth sailing at Wentworth. Bea wakes up in Allie's arms after their first night together, but soon remembers that she gave up Tog Dog and now must be held accountable for lagging directly to the Governor. Who will be Top Dog? What will be Bea's punishment be and who will give it to her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy it.

Bea woke to find Allie still in her arms, and her favourite red blank draped over them. Bea could not remember the last time she woke with a smile on her face. As the memory of last night's events returned, she did not feel like she woke up in prison at all. Yet, she knew that they must get up soon, as surely the morning count would begin.

"Allie, baby" Bea whispered. Allie started to stir. Bea took in the beautiful girl in arms, as she woke for the day. A sight she's only seen once before, but secretly hoped she would see again.

"Hey, Bea." came the reply from Allie, as she opened her eyes to see the brown ones looking back at her. "Morning, Alliecat." Bea put her hand on Allie's cheek and gave her a light kiss, knowing time was getting away from them. "We have to get up for the count." Bea said. "Ahh, I know but can't I stay here a little while longer? I like waking up in your arms." Allied replied, sooking but knowing that Bea was right.

Reluctantly Bea sat up, looking over Allie, seeing their clothes on the floor where they unceremoniously left them last night. Her shy smile and rosé cheeks, making Allie smirk. They both got dressed in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Bea's first night with a woman and Allie's that she finally got to show Bea what real sex was.

As Bea stood outside her door for the count, she could not help but notice that the sun seemed brighter and warmer this morning. The sound of the gates opening and closing, the metal on metal seemed different. It didn't help that opposite her, Allie was smiling and looking like a child on Christmas morning. "Christ!" Bea thought, "I need to get my shit together. It was only sex. But it was sex with Allie…"

"Hey, earth the Bea" yelled Boomer, who had evidently been trying to get her attention. "Yeah booms, what do ya want?" "Do you reckon Kaz will be Top Dog now?" Boomer replied. This startled Bea back to her senses. That's right she had given up Top Dog yesterday. She knew it wasn't going to be that easy. She had lagged, and she admitted to it in front of the whole yard. "Fuck, Boomer, I've just got up" "Oh, geez, yeh right, sorry, yeah?" Bea knew it was fair question and but she certainly wasn't going to let on that Boomer was probably on to something. Bea didn't have the answers yet, she didn't really get a chance to think things over last night. A smile crossed Bea's lips.

The other girls had noticed the smile on Allie's face, not that she was doing anything to hide it. They were also slightly amused at the uncertainty and childlike nervousness in Bea's behaviour. Her normal strong and confident demander gone, but they were a little more diplomatic than Boomer. Maxine walked up to Bea and simply said "Ready for breakfast love?" "Yeah, let's go."

Bea lead the way, hand linked with Allie's. Her strong and 'don't fuck with me' strut back. As they walked into the dining room, the room went deadly quiet. Bea was immediately on edge. She let go of Allie's hand, stepping in front of her. Bea stood up straight squaring her shoulders, and glared around the room, daring anyone to try something, anything. No-one met her eye. Even Kaz, who seemed to be enjoying the reaction to Bea, wouldn't look directly at her.

After what felt like eternity, Bea felt someone tug her arm. She looked around to see Allie pulling her to flow the rest of the girls from H1 to get their breakfast. Their usual table was empty. Bea followed still on high alert. She didn't like the idea of having her back to the room whilst she was getting her breakfast. Maxine seemed to pick up on this, immediately without words. Maxine knew no-one would hurt her, whilst she was having chemo. She simply nodded, and said. "Hey, Booms why don't you go first, and I'll get mine after the girls are done." Boomer seemed a confused at first, looking from Maxine to Bea. The penny finally dropping. "Yeah right, well, I won't be long."

Bea sat at the head of the table, still taking in everyone around her. The dynamics of the prison had changed. She had changed them, by lagging. She knew she would be dealt with. But from who? Who would have the balls to attack her? Her reputation was legendary; everyone knew just how tough she could be. The thought seemed to ease her mind a little. Bea knew she was one of the fittest and strongest women in the prison. She wasn't Top Dog for so long without reason. But she had lost her position, she gave it up when she broke code, and announced she was done. As she looked around the table at her friends. They had become her crew first, then her friends and now they were family. Well maybe not Sonia, but defiantly Liz, Boomer, Maxi and Allie. She had never felt loyalty like this before, mutual and unconditional.

She looked at them with mixed feelings. She knew they loved and supported her, but she also knew that as a crew they were weak. With Maxi undergoing chemo. She was proud of Maxi, and how she was dealing with all the cancer treatment. She was still so positive and was a tower of strength to Bea as she figured out her feelings for Allie. Maxi was in no condition to fight, not that Bea would let her. Bea looked to Boomer, remembering the days she used to go boonter. She couldn't help but smirk. Boomer really was a strong and powerful woman when she wanted to be, loyal as they come, definitely reactionary rather than a thinker. But that was what she loved about her, her lion sized heart. Although, Boomer refused to help Bea last time she asked, Bea knew that she could persuade Boomer to be the muscle again, for her family. She just needed to be more persuasive.

Liz, oh mother Liz. The gentlest alcoholic mum you would ever meet. Bea was glad that Liz, had finally kicked her drinking days and had put it behind her. Having Sophie in here, really helped to sort Liz out. Well eventually. But Liz wouldn't be much help in a fight, but she could be helpful with her position as peer worker. Getting information back to Bea. Same with Doreen. Bea didn't quite trust that Doreen really was as happy and supportive as the rest of her friends for her and Allie, especially when she so quickly jumped ship to Kaz's crew. But they had history, and Bea had a long memory.

That left Sonia. Although, Bea didn't know much about Sonia. Other than Liz was her shadow and she was in for the disappearance of her husband and friend. Sonia was smart, really smart. She was observant and methodical in nearly everything she did. Bea thought there might be a lesson or two in that. Bea knew as she completed her breakfast that although she doesn't have the strength and muscle that she used to, she still needed to protect her crew, her family.


	2. Franky talks about Bea

Bridget was at home catching up on some paperwork when she heard a knock at the door. She looked at her watch, it was 7pm. She smiled to herself, hoping she knew who it was. As she looked through the peep hole, her smile grew wider.

"Hi, Franky." Bridget said, stepping aside to let Franky in. "Hi, Gidge, how are ya?" Giving her a quick kiss as she passed Bridget on her way into the living room. Bridget smiled, she was happy Franky was here. She was still a very important part of her life. She was worried for their relationship when Franky agreed to move out. Franky needed to learn to stand on her two feet, and she knew that it has been good for both of them. Franky is a fiercely independent woman, sometimes to her determinant. Bridget has enjoyed watching from afar as Franky juggles her work at Legal Relief with studying part-time and adjusting to being on the outside again.

It hasn't been smooth sailing, not that Bridget expected for one minute that it would be. Franky's life has never been smooth, but to say it was heading back on track was an understatement. It's a testament to Franky and all the work she has done, both in and outside of Wentworth. Bridget is proud of her.

"Hey, Gidge I didn't come here for you to stare at me with a goofy look on ya face?" "Oh sorry babe, I was distracted. I'm good, just finishing up some paperwork? Have you eaten?" Franky watched Bridget head into the living room, and packing up her paperwork. She really was happy to be with Gidge; she knew she was good for her. Gidget challenged mentally, she saw through all of Franky's defenses as clearly as looking through glass. But most importantly Bridget didn't put up with any of her crap. It was refreshing for Frankly to have someone to mentally spar with. Bridget knew Franky was better than anger and control, and expected it from her. Franky knew what she had with Bridget, and truly loved that she was as sexy and put together as she was. Franky had met her match, and she loved it. Not that they had discussed it recently. "Nah, I just finished at the office. Did you want to order take-out?" Franky replied.

They both sat on the couch waiting for the Thai to be delivered. Franky loved all the different flavors in Thai cooking; it was certainly something she missed whilst she was inside. "I went to see Red yesterday, she looked good." Franky said eyeing Bridget. Franky knew that Bridget couldn't talk about what the women discussed with Bridget, but she could talk about them generally. "Yeah she looks good. I'm glad you're visiting her. She's such a strong woman." Franky laughed, "Yeah tell me about it, she beat my arse for Top Dog remember?" Bridget laughed, "Yeah well, you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Yeah, but she's different you know, lighter, happier." Franky said. She really was happy for Red. She had been through more than most in her 3 years at Wentworth, through devastating losses that would surely had destroyed many a woman. And even though Bea and Franky had had their differences in the past, they were firm friends now. Allies even. Bridget just smiled.

"Gidge, you know she told me she's got close to someone yeah, maybe even loves her." She was eyeing Bridget, suspiciously. Her green eyes watching every tick and facial movement of Bridget. Bridget knew Franky was testing her to see how much she knew. Bridget, long skilled in the art of speaking without giving too much information away, simply replied. "Oh yeah, that's good." Simple, direct, but not answering the question either. Bridget was pleased with her answer; Franky's face erupted into a huge grin. The one that had melted hearts everywhere. "I was going to give her sex advice, you know since she's newbie to our side." Bridget's smiled faded quickly, "oh no Franky, how am I going to work with her again, knowing that you have been giving her sex advice?" Bridget groaned and closed her eyes, of course Franky had. She was a serial flirt and surely couldn't resist the urge to pass on some pointers to the newly out female friend.

When she opened her eyes, Franky was about to burst out laughing, with mischievous grin on her face. Her bright green eyes dancing around Bridget; her body bouncing up and down with energy. "Oh come on babe, it's not that bad, she can learn from the best. I've already told her that all she really needs is a good pair of hands." Franky winked at Bridget. Bridget laughed despite herself. She really did love this side of Franky, the playful flirt. "Right then, no more lessons for Bea, if she does have someone, let them do the teaching." Franky groaned although still smirking. "Gidge, you're no fun, and she's defiantly with someone. You know, she said I could tell you." Bridget raised her eyebrows.

Bea had never discussed who she had fallen for with Bridget. Bridget has discussed sexuality with Bea, and heard the rumours of course, but had not seen Bea with anyone other than her normal crew. As Bridget's mind wondered who it may be, not Maxine, or Boomer. Both Liz and Doreen where straight, but so had Bea. Bridget was now leaning into Franky, "so are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to get it out of you?"

Franky was enjoying knowing something that Bridget didn't, especially about Wentworth. "Ah, now you're interested?" "Of course, I am!" Franky laughed, enjoying her teasing of Bridget. "Ok, ok, it's one of Kaz's crew, Allie somebody… Allie Novak." Franky watched as she could see Bridget's mind working. She hadn't had much to do with Kaz's crew but had seen them throughout her travels in Wentworth. "Oh, she's cute. Bea's done well." Franky couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy. Franky knew that Bea and Bridget were much closer in age than her and Bridget. And if Bridget thought this Allie was cute, did Franky need to worry? Bridget saw the change in Franky's face immediately. "Don't worry Franky, she's not you." Franky's face lit up again, that was all she needed to hear. She really did trust Gidge, Franky thought "I mean its Gidge, and she's the most trustworthy person I ever met."

Bridget continued, "Well, I'm glad she talking to you anyway, Bea needs people she can trust." Franky thought for a moment. Although she was delighted that Bea had found someone she could love and be with, she knew that it also gave her a weakness. Something that could be exploited, much like what Jac's did with Debbie. "Yeah me too" Franky pushed those thoughts out of her, because she wasn't in Wentworth anymore. She'd help Bea and advise her to be careful. "Plus, it's so much fun teasing her; I just know Booms will be loving this." It was Bridget's turn to laugh, "Yeah, I can hear her yelling about it to anyone who listen."

The rest of the evening passed without much more ado. After the food arrived, Franky and Bridget settled into watching TV, before heading to bed for an early night. Both women had big days ahead of them, Bridget looking forward to seeing if she could see Bea with this Allie tomorrow.


	3. Top Dog

Vera sat in her office, thinking of the events of the last 48 hours at Wentworth prison. Bea was challenged in the yard Kaz, in front of the whole H block, which resulted in Bea essentially handing Kaz the Top Dog position. As Vera watched from up in her office. It was clear that the rest of the women were as shocked as she was. Except Kaz, but Vera thought even Kaz must not have thought Bea would give it up so easily.

Vera watched as Bea calmly exited the exercise yard, followed dutifully by the rest of H1 crew and Allie Novak. Vera, like the other guards were nervous that afternoon and evening as the news travelled through the rest of Wentworth prison. Vera, thought that's one thing that has remained constant over the past 3 years. Gossip travelled through the prison quicker than the plaque.

Nobody was quite sure what to expect the next day when for the first time in Wentworth prison history a new top dog was in place, without even a snarl from its predecessor. The guards on duty whilst H block were having breakfast were on high alert, even Vera was in early watching the monitors from the safety of her office. Although there was the initial tension when Bea and her crew first walked in, the breakfast shift went off without a hitch. Almost anti climatic. All of the guards were surprised, even suspicious of how civil the woman were.

Vera met with Mr Jackson after breakfast to discuss the matter and what they were going to do. Both experienced prison officers, who had seen the reign and fall of Jacs Holt and the infamous Franky Doyle, could not believe what they were seeing. "Mr Jackson, how were the women this morning? Any payback on Smith?" "No, Governor, there was tension but the women were well behaved. Maybe even too well behaved." Mr Jackson replied. He was as worried about Smith as anyone. Even his close friendship with Bea Smith, hadn't given him a clue as to her desire to step down as Top Dog. Not that it is at all surprising, Smith often played her cards close to her chest, he just hoped she knew what she was doing.

"Well, you and I both know that Smith will be punished for lagging by the women. Who is Top Dog now?" Vera asked Mr Jackson. "Kaz Proctor" came the reply, Vera noted the uneasiness in Mr Jacksons voice. They both knew that although Kaz talked a big game, she was no Bea Smith. Kaz was far to easy to read and manipulate for the Top Dog position. She reacted rather than thought and planned. A dangerous game in the volatile environment that was Wentworth.

Just ask Joan Ferguson. She played with Kaz and her crew like a puppets on a string. Feeding her snippets of information and placing seeds of doubt at will. It was all too easy. But Ferguson had played all of them, like a chess board. Vera snapped her eyes shut. She is the Governor and she must be stronger than that. The last 3 years of Wentworth had been marred with the murder of Governor Jackson, riots, questionable relationships by the next Governor Miss Davidson, who despite her obvious talent for the political game honestly was more interested in her career than the welfare of the women. Then came the all to frequent deaths of the prisoners, and the infamous manipulation and systematic abuse at the hands of her predecessor. Who was remarkably was a free woman.

Vera had seen, and in some cases contributed to it all. She knew that the women needed stability and order. Yet with Bea Smith replaced by Kaz Proctor as Top Dog, stability was the last thing the women were going to get. It was only a matter of time before chaos was rampant throughout Wentworth. Again.

"Look Mr Jackson, Bea Smith is our priority. I am not sure what has prompted her to give up Top Dog, or if she'll ever want the title back. But I want no more deaths in custody, is that understood." "Yes, Governor." Mr Jackson, let the Governor to her thoughts as he went back to his position of patrolling the yard, whilst H block had exercise time. Despite the continued cold shoulder of Bea, the rest of the women seemed normal in the little groups. '

Mr Jackson looked at Smith, who was just sitting minding her business with her crew, and Allie Novak. Mr Jackson knew that they were together, and he was happy for Bea to have found some happiness. But he had been around long enough to know that lagging does not go unpunished, especially when it was the Top Dog. Mr Jackson wondered if Bea knew just how much danger is was in now. The prison was a violent and horrific place sometimes, as Bea knew. Where bones cracked like twigs in the grass and bashings were handed like like lollies with no strong Top Dog. Mr Jackson knew Bea was a smart and tough woman, he just hoped she was watching her back. Possibly even Allie's.


	4. Someone to Love

Bea was lying in her room with Allie sleeping softly next to her. Her red blanket on the chair next to Allie's clothes. Bea wished she could sleep but her mind kept drifting back to this mornings breakfast. Everyone was quiet. Bea had been around long enough to know the silence in prison is never a good thing. She breathed deeply her mind racing to work out what she was going to do. She knew she would be attacked but by who and when?

She had made a lot of enemies in her time at Wentworth, but through her actions to get revenge for her daughter and through her role as Top Dog. But Bea had changed, she was softer now, compassionate. What was it that Liz once said "someone to love, something to do and something to look forward to" Bea smiled ironically. When she first heard these words from Liz she laughed sarcastically. She was lifer, a woman whose violent reputation for murder and revenge well known both in and outside of Wentworth prison. The idea of love seemed impossible to Bea because the only person she ever truly loved unconditionally was Debbie, but she was gone forever.

Bea now smiling to herself as she looked at Allie sleeping peacefully. Her blonde hair mixed with Bea's red curly ones. Her breathing slow and even. She looked even more beautiful without the charismatic smirk that she always seemed to be wearing these days. Bea had the first part of Liz's statement next to her. Someone to love, yeah she loved Allie. She just couldn't find the words yet. Something to do… "stay alive" was the first thing that popped into Bea's head. Something to look forward to, Bea thought as a smile filled her face "10 years with Allie."

Bea sighed, staying alive was going to be hardest one of all. She thought about how she stayed alive and retained her softness and compassion with Harry. She was smart and tougher than he ever gave her credit for. She learnt very early on in prison from Jac's that asking nicely is weakness and will be punished by a severe beating, just so you knew who was in charge. She also knew that the easiest way to hurt Bea, wasn't through physical beatings. Because Bea had more beatings that many of the women had hot meals, and she still got up, every time stronger and wiser for it. It was through hurting the people she loved, playing on Bea's insecurities of being unable to protect her loved ones. Jac's had also taught her that. But Bea had won in the end, Debbie maybe gone but so where the ones who took her life. Life in prison seemed a good price to pay for Debbie.

Franky used drugs to control the women. Both the dealers and the users. Bea hated drugs, almost as much as she hated the Holts. She wouldn't stand for them. Franky wasn't as ruthless as Jac's. She still had power, and she wasn't afraid to use it. She even did her own dirty work, on special occasions. Franky was smart, and knew what she had to do to survive. But like Bea, Franky changed in her last few months of prison. Ms. Westfall had a good impact on Franky. Franky's anger and need for control waivered but the strength in herself and ability to see what was happening in her life and those around her increased. She was a better person for it.

When Bea herself had been Top Dog she had rules, and the women must follow them. She dealt with the petty squabbles that reminded her of high school easily and efficiently. She was smart and only used violence when she had to. Yes, although she had made some tough decisions, and she knew pleasing everyone was impossible. But at least they had order. Bea herself wasn't happy. It wasn't that she was unhappy. It just that she was existing, going through the motions, "dispensing justice" Like Allie put it.

Allie had changed Bea. She had shown her what love and light was. She shown Bea her own internal needs and desires, and that she too, as much as anyone else deserved to be happy. As much as Bea was confused and fought it early on their relationship. She knew Allie was right. Bea needed Allie, just as much as Allie needed her. Together they were stronger. But it also gave Bea her weakness. She knew that being with Allie so openly had made Allie a target with the women. A fact Allie, didn't seem to appreciate it.

Bea, breathed deeply so now what to do. She thought long and hard. She knew Tina and her crew would attack her, probably as a crew and definitely with shiv's. Knew that Juice and her boys' would also like a piece of the former Top Dog. Bea knew that her revenge would be more personal with Juice, broom handles maybe. Possibly even rape, since that seems to be her preference these days. Then there's Kaz's crew. Bea knew that Kaz would want to show the whole prison who was in charge, now. Public humiliation, yeah the Red Right Hand would love equal power for the woman. No class or ranking. Everyone the same. Bea smirked, in an ideal world yes, but this was Wentworth. And prison is built on violence, power and control. Bea thought even the Freak knew that. The Red Right Hand flower power policies wont last long. There will be chaos, with drugs running rampant, OD's every week and bashings for fun. Bea laughed Kaz can have it. She'll be begging for my help in no time. Then there's the Freak. Bea knew deep down she had not heard the last from the Freak. Bea knew that taking her down, and putting inside of her own prison would not be easily forgiven or forgotten. Bea was more afraid of the Freak, than the rest combined.

Bea knew, that although Tina, Juice, Kaz and the Freak were the obvious threats to her, there was always something else going on behind the scenes. In the shadows. Bea thought she needs to paly a long game. She knew there will be physical suffering to be had, and mind games to be played. She just had to be smart, patient and tough.

Bea felt Allie snuggle closer, wrapping her arm over Bea's waist. Bea smiled, breathed in Allies shampoo and thought, "the threats can wait for tomorrow". "Right now, with Allie in my arms, I have my someone to love." She enjoyed these uninhibited moments with just her and Allie. The smile returned to her face, she felt a warmth in her chest, a feeling she's getting used to, she closed her eyes, at peace in the present moment.


	5. Bea and Boomer

Bea sat in H1 with the girls whilst Allie was at kitchen duty. They were playing cards, whilst Bea sat on the couch drawing. She was distracted, lost in her own thoughts. Maxine of course was the first to notice, and came to sit down on the couch with her friend. "What's up, Bea?" Bea replied "Huh, nothing Max, just thinking." "Yeah, what about?" came the soft reply from Maxine. She knew better than to push her friend, but also knew that a lot had changed over the past week since Bea had given up Top Dog.

"Just, you know who is going to be the first to came after me? That's fine, I'm used to that. But I know that Allie's in danger now, so are the rest of you" Came the sarcastic but serious reply. Maxine was not surprised. She knew there was a heavy burden on Bea's shoulders and thought it might have something to do with Allie. Bea was looking directly at Max. She could be honest with Max without feeling vulnerable. Bea sighed she knew that her actions had made life difficult for the rest of H1 but nobody had said anything. She had protected them for 3 years now and that wasn't about to change.

"Well I reckon Tina and her crew will probably be at the top of the list. But you know you can beat them with your eyes closed. They are pretty predictable." Bea listened, Max was always very perceptive. She knew that she had Tina's crew covered for strength and fitness, but she also knew sheer numbers might be against her. "Then there's Juice and her "boys". Well they have more physical strength than Tina and her crew, so you'll probably have to out smart them." Bea smiled, out smarting Juice, she laughed well that wont be too hard.

Bea was thinking about Kaz and her crew next. Maxine, looked at her friend and smiled. "That look can only mean Kaz and her crew. Look love, you are going to have be careful with that one because its more personal with her. I mean Allie was her 2IC and now she's with you. We both know that Kaz will want you to pay, even more for that, than lagging." "Yeah I know." Bea replied simply. She needed to be smart.

"Hey Boomer." Bea called to Boomer. "What?" Boomer yelled not looking up from her cards. "We need to talk, my cell now." Bea said getting up and walking to her open cell door. "Nah, I can't now Bea, I'm busy see?" Showing Bea her cards, like Bea didn't know what she was doing. Bea glared at Boomer, "I said now, Boomer!" "Alright, alright, what's got up you arse, Blondie not doing for ya anymore?" Boomer got up scrapping the chair on the floor, in a huff. Her expression changed immediately when she saw the look of anger on Bea's face. Boomer looked at her feet as she walked to Bea's cell. "Sorry, yeah. Shit, It's just that I was on a winner yeah? Didn't mean that stuff about Blondie." She shifted nervously between her two feet, not making eye contact with Bea.

Bea looked at her friend, this wasn't how she hoped this would go. "Okay, inside my cell. I need to talk to you, its important." With that Boomer looked at Bea, her look of anger gone replaced by determined seriousness. "Okay." Boomer walked inside Bea's cell, not daring to sit on the bed, chose the toilet instead. Bea followed and closed the door behind her. She sat on her bed directly opposite Boomer.

"Boomer, you know how Kaz is Top Dog now." Bea started. "Yeah that's crap, you were way better, don't know why you gave it all up." Boomer ranted. Bea interrupted her. "Yeah don't worry about that, but do you know what it means for you and Maxi and the rest of the H1 girls." "Nah, nothing were still with you. Nothings changing that." Boomer looked frightened and confused, of course she was with Bea. She was getting angry now. Bea smiled, she truly loved Boomers loyalty. "Yeah, I was hoping you'd say that but…" It was Boomers turn to interrupt. Never very patient. "Kaz is shit, and this place is crap without you in charge. You'll be Top Dog again." Boomer beamed at Bea. Bea just smiled back, which confused Boomer even more. "You want to be Top Dog again, right?" "Boomer, what I want is everyone in H1 safe, including Allie." Bea replied. "Yeah well, no-one would dare take you on, even if your not Top Dog anymore." "Well, Boomer that's exactly what I think is going to happen. There are people lining up to take a shot at me, to get revenge or even just to prove a point. But this is where I need your help." Boomer looked at her friend. Shocked that she could speak so calmly about her own safety.

Bea continued, before Boomer had a chance to speak again. "You know how angry you were at Liz when she lagged about the drugs, and you got more time." Boomers face changed, although they were back to being friends again. Boomers face read like yin and yang. Regret and anger. "Well that's different, she was a friend." "Yeah I know, but that's how angry Tina is with me, plus all the people she promised the drugs to are waiting payment or their money back." Boomer thought about this for a minute. "Right, so you think Tina is going to make a move on ya?" "Yes, but that's not what I need you for. I know that you are trying to get pregnant with Maxi." Boomer smiled, her face lit up. "Yeah, well we should know in a few weeks, yeah…" Rubbing her stomach. "But what's that got to do with it?" Bea replied, "you care about Maxi and the rest of the girls, yeah" "Of course, they're family. Well not Sonia, but she's growing on me a bit. Weird yeah, skinny old cow but she's deep. Did you know she even calls me Susan? Now, if anyone else tried that shit, I'd go Boonta on their arse" Bea couldn't help but laugh, "yeah I did pick up on that. And I know you don't want to do anything that hurt the baby if you are pregnant." "No shit, I'm going to a be great mum, even in this shit hole." Bea looked at her friend. "Of course you are, and I'll do anything to help you and Maxi." Bea looked at Boomer directly, making eye contact. "But right now I need you to protect the girls. They are vulnerable particularly Allie. I need you and Maxi to be my eyes and ears when I'm not around. I don't want anything to happen to any of you guys. I know you can handle yourself, but some of the others will need us to protect them." Boomer looked at Bea, taking in everything she had said.

Boomer's face changed to a determined look, "so you want me to protect my family right?" "Your prison family, yes." "Oh good because I wouldn't do it for my sisters, because their sluts!" Bea laughed. "So that's a yes? Cos I'm counting on you. I need your help, to keep the family together and safe." "Yeah right, but when I'm pregnant, it'll stop, yeah?" "Yeah of course, I would never do anything to jeopardise you and Maxi starting a family." Boomer believed her. She knew that family was everything to Bea. Boomer was actually quite happy that Bea thought of her as family. "Okay, I'll do it." "Thanks Boomer, lets go join the girls again. Hey, do you have any Monte Carlos left?" "Nah, Bea, I'm eating for two yeah."

Bea and Maxine locked eyes as she exited her cell. Maxine knew that the conversation had gone well, because Bea's shoulders didn't look as heavy as before. A sad smile came across her face, only to be interrupted by Liz "You want a cuppa love?" "Yes, thanks." Bea sat back on the couch, picked up her drawing. The first part of her plan for survival complete. She suddenly found she could concentrate again.


	6. Governor's discussion

Bridget sat at her dinning room table opposite Vera. Although, Vera didn't agree with how Franky and Bridget got together, she had come to accept them as a couple. Vera had come over for dinner to discuss Wentworth and the new Top Dog. Bridget had asked Franky to stay away tonight so Vera would be more comfortable and speak openly. Each woman lost in their own thoughts, digesting dinner. The meal itself had passed easily, in light polite conversation.

Bridget broke the silence. "Vera, what do you think about Kaz Proctor being Top Dog?" "Well..." Vera began nervously, shifting in her seat. "She has loyal crew, eager to support her cause. She can rally troops with ease, despite her insufferable need to preach." Bridget couldn't help but laugh. Vera had summarised the Red Right Hand crew, simply but efficiently.

"Yes." Bridget replied, "but we both know that she is not cut out to be Top Dog. She reacts emotionally and without proper thought." It stung Bridget a little to speak so harshly about a woman who despite her faults and naivety, really just wanted the best for the women. "Well, its only been a week since Bea handed over the Top Dog mantle, and you can feel the tension rising amongst the women. Has Bea Smith said anything to you, in her sessions?" Bridget's facial expression didn't falter, her expression conveyed sympathy and concern, hiding her true feelings. "Come on, Vera, you know that my sessions are confidential. But no she has not. I was just as shocked as you." Vera ever quick to break the changing atmosphere "Yes, yes of course. Its just that I am trying to make sense of it all."

Bridget smiled at her friend. She knew behind that cloud of uncertainty and insecurity there was a smart woman who was not only more than capable of handling this situation but one that could lead Wentworth into a new phase of stability and correction. "Vera, Bea is a smart woman, and will not doubt have a plan to keep herself and the rest of the women in H1 safe. Now, I don't know what that is yet. I doubt anyone but Bea knows." Bridget paused to give Vera a chance to process this information.

"Vera, I think a better question is what are you going to do, to keep the woman safe?" "What do you mean?" Vera looked at Bridget questionably. "The welfare of the women has always been my top priority. Even if I have done somethings I am am not proud of." Bridget replied with warmth and compassion. "Vera, you are a capable and fair governor. You have experience in corrections and worked under some very different governors in your time. What have you learnt from those people?" Vera, pondered this for a moment. She had been working in women's prisons almost her entire adult life. She had indeed worked under many Governors in that time, all with their individual strengthens and weakness.

Vera looked at Bridget. She had never really thought about her predecessors like that. After a couple of minutes, in which Bridget waited patiently. "Well there was Meg Jackson. She tough on the women, but never really allowed them to be people. There was always a divide between the officers and the women." Bridget simply replied "good", her professional face firmly pointed back at Vera. She knew that Vera needed figure this out on her own, and she would be a better governor and person for it.

"Erica Davidson was next. She was completely different to Meg Jackson. She brought in education programs and focussed directly on reform. But I can't help but realise her turn at Governor was short lived. Erica was focused on self promotion and her own career progression." Vera said, almost as if she surprised herself with her thoughts of Miss Davidson. Bridget couldn't help but feel a knot in her stomach at the very name of Erica Davidson. She was a key part of Franky's past, but hearing an objective summary of her role as Governor was still hard to hear.

Vera brought her back to the present moment, although unknowingly. "Then there was Joan Ferguson." Vera face twisted in anger and disappointment. This did not go unnoticed by Bridget. "Well, despite her being a psychopath with tendencies to make people suffer her own enjoyment. She managed to do all of that, for almost 2 years undetected." "What is that supposed to mean?" Vera snapped at Bridget, her eyes burning into Bridget's. Bridget knew this was coming. Vera, had thought of Ferguson as a mentor and was as devastated as anyone when Ferguson revealed her true colours. "I mean that not everything is as it seems." Bridget replied warmly.

Bridget let Vera sit with that for a moment. Vera replied "I am nothing like her, and I refuse to believe I can take anything from my experiences with her, other than anger and betrayal." Bridget sighed. She knew the wounds that Vera carried were deep and raw, but she needed her to understand that she could still learn and heal from those experiences. "Vera, what I am saying is that sometimes when people don't have all the information they form judgements and opinions that don't accurately reflect the situation." Bridget's speech was firmer now, desperate to get through to Vera. "Right, of course." Vera finally acknowledging that Bridget was right. Bridget was always right, Vera thought. Bridget picked Ferguson before anyone else, and worked with Vera to bring her down.

"So…" Bridget was eager to tie in this in a neat little bow for Vera. "Over the past decade Wentworth has had leadership of varying styles and effectiveness. All of which you got witness first hand. You had someone who was tough on the women and insisted on division. Then you had someone who saw that prison could be a place of growth and reform. Followed by someone who played everyone including us against each other for their own enjoyment." Vera looked at her, and wondered what Bridget thought about her style of leadership." "And, now…" Vera spoke in a whisper, almost afraid of the answer.

"Now, you have someone who has the skills and the expertise to guide Wentworth through this phase, with compassion and strength. But Vera, you need to believe in yourself. You can be an excellent Governor, you are smart and you know that these women can be more than just prisoners." Bridget paused before continuing. Vera hanging on her every word. "You know, that prisons and the women in them, respond well to structure and order. You also know that most of the time the women in prison end up there because of the choices they have made. And that with greater understanding of themselves, the women can make better choices next time. You also know that power can corrupt people and without all the information people can get hurt unnecessarily." Bridget knew, she was speaking of herself as well. The image of Vera escorting her out of the prison after firing her because of rumours, was still fresh in Bridget's mind.

They sat in comfortable silence after that. Each woman sat drinking her glass of wine. Bridget giving Vera the space and the time to process everything that she had said. Vera sighed, then sat up straight in her chair squaring her shoulders, looking Bridget directly in the eye. "I know what I have to. I need to restore order and boundaries. I also need to speak to Smith to see why she gave up Top Dog. I need to remember that despite these women being prisoners they are still women. I need to be strong in my guidance and authority but fair to the women as well. I need to be smart." Bridget smiled back, Vera had finally got it. She knew that Vera would have moments of doubt and insecurity but also knew that Vera was up to the challenge. "Exactly, hard but fair. Listen to the women, but don't let them manipulate you. It is a balance that you are going to need to find. Don't be afraid of being tough with the women, because we both know they'll spot weakness a mile a way. Be firm and direct, but make sure you get all your information before passing judgement."

Vera stood up from the table. "Thanks Bridget, its getting late. I best be off; I have an early start tomorrow. Thanks for dinner and the chat." Bridget rose from her chair as well, "No worries, any time." Vera collected her coat and her bag, and walked to the front door. "See you tomorrow, don't be late." Vera smirked at Bridget. Bridget's warm smile reached her eyes, "Of course, Governor."


	7. Bea and Franky

“Hey Red.” Frankly beamed as Bea walked across the visitor’s room before embracing in a big hug. “How ya doing?” Franky continued as she pulled back, keeping Bea at arms length, taking a good look at her friend. “Pretty good, Franks. You?” Bea said, gesturing for both of them to sit down. “I’m good, working full time, studying part-time and keeping a certain woman happy on the side. Yep, I’m busy, but I a love it.” Franky smiled, she looked great, thinner, toned, happy and settled. Bea was happy for her friend.

“So, how is it in here?” Franky said, eager to see what Bea would tell her. Bea had a sad smile on her face. “What has Bridget told you?” Bea watched Franky’s response closely, “Geez, Red trust much? Nah, she just told me off when I said I was going to give you some sex advice.” Franky winked at Bea, a cocky smile on her face. Bea laughed despite herself, Bridget was defiantly having a good effect on Franky. “I must thank her for that.”

“Well, I lagged on Tina for the drugs, and a screw told Kaz about it. She confronted me in the yard and I said I’m done, and walked back to my unit, followed by the girls.” Bea finished. It was succinct recap of the past week, but Franky knew it was not as simple as that. Franky looked concerned at her friend. Although none of this was news to Franky, it saddened her to see the effect it had on her friend. She looked tired and afraid. Franky knew that Bea wasn’t afraid for herself, but for the rest of the H1 girls. “How’s the girls coping?” Bea sighed. “Well, Maxi, Liz and Doreen have been supportive. Boomer was confused but I have asked her to help me keep the girls safe. She seemed much happier when she knew I was going to keep everyone together.” Franky smiled at the mention of Boomers name. Her best and most loyal friend in the whole world. “Yeah I bet she’d be happy to go boonta on someone’s arse.” Franky recalled the many times Boomer had done just to help and protect Franky. Bea smiled, having many of the same memories, “But its only a short term solution.” Franky looked at Bea quizzically. Bea leaned in to whisper to Franky, who meet her half way across the table. “Oh right, well as you know, Boomer and Maxi, are trying to get pregnant. They found a way when Boomer was in the slot, and they find out in a couple of weeks.” Franky sat back in her, and whistled loudly. A huge grin spread across her face. “Holy fuck! I’m gone for a few short months, and the whole jail is upside down. Boomer may or may not be pregnant, your no longer top dog, but you’ve got yourself a prison wife.” Franky said laughing.

Bea, looked nervous at the mention of Allie “Shut Up!” “So seriously Bea, what’s your plan?” Franky asked, she needed to know that Bea was ok. “No plan Franky”. Bea replied simply. Franky looked at her disbelieving. “What? I mean it. I’m done. I’m tired of everyone wanting a piece of me. I just want a nice quiet life.” Bea continued. Franky laughed sarcastically. “Don’t want much do ya Red? When do you want that, between cocktails on the beach in Hawaii?” Bea looked at Franky surprised. She thought of anyone, Franky would understand. “What?” “Come on Red, you and both know that this place is not peaceful. In fact, it’s a much more dangerous place when it appears so. You need pick yourself up, stop this self-pity sit, because a) it really isn’t the Red I know, and b) the girls need ya. Now, I know its hard but you are at your best when have something to live for.” Franky paused looking Bea straight in the eye. “Don’t you have that?” Bea nodded and smiled. “Right, so give yourself that badass haircut you always had when shit was going down, and take care of business.” Bea smiled. Franky was right. She didn’t say she had to be Top Dog again, but knew that Bea needed a purpose, and that was keeping and protect her prison family. Bea sat back in her chair, with a determined look on her face.

Franky could see that she had gotten through to her friend. Now, it was time to have some fun. “So, when do I get to meet Allie?” Bea’s face lit up, smiled and blushed. Franky thought this was just too easy, blushing at the mention of her name. “Uh no Franky, you’re not meeting Allie.” “What, why?” Franky fanned innocence. “Why? because your too much of a flirt Franky. Got keep you two, separate.” Bea was quick to reply, she found her groove again. “Oh, come on Red. I’ve gotta meet the woman who charmed her way into your pants.” Franky smirked. Her suspicion that they finally had sex, confirmed instantly. Bea’s face went redder, quickly matching her hair, and a guilty embarrassed look on her face. Bea looked at Franky, not sure what to say. “Good, yeah?” Bea nodded. “On ya Red, I knew you had it in ya!” Franky said beaming, and seemly resisting the urge to tease Bea further . “Now I definitely have to meet her, tell her to add me to her visitor list.” Bea laughed, “That’s so not happening.” “Well, I need to make sure she knows what she’s doing.” Franky said, thinking almost out loud. “Now Gidge didn’t say anything about giving Allie advice.” Frank smirked, and the laughed cockily. Happy that she found a loop hole in her conversation with Bridget earlier.

Franky sat laughing at her own genius. They got the call saying the visitor time was ending in 2 minutes. “But seriously Red, look after yourself. Now, I’m not saying don’t have some fun.” Franky winked, and then continued. “You can rock the don’t fuck with me haircut and badass attitude, and still have some loving on the side.” Franky said standing. Bea stood as well “Got it Franky, business then pleasure.” It was Bea’s turn to wink at Franky. They embraced again before, Bea had to leave the room. Franky, “Hey, Red, don’t forget about Allie and I meeting.” Bea just smirked, and then continued through the door back into the prison.


	8. Officers

Vera stood in her office, addressing her staff. “Right, it’s been almost 2 weeks since Kaz Proctor took over as Top Dog. And we all have noticed how unsettled the women are.” Ms Miles rolled her eyes and said sarcastically to Ms Westfall, “that’s an understatement.” Bridget just smiled in acknowledgement. “Do you have something to add Linda?” Vera was determined to prove her authority, even amongst the officers. She needed to remind them that she was Governor and they should respect her accordingly. Ms Miles sat up straight in her chair, “unsettled is an understatement. There is tension brewing. Smith and the other women in H1 are now a target.” “Yes, I know that Linda, that’s why we are going to put in place new procedures to regain some order.”

Mr Jackson cleared his throat “What are these new procedures, Governor?” Vera squared her shoulders, and straightened her back trying to stand as tall as possible. “From today, we are going to be do random spot checks on all the women. Cell tosses will be more frequent and if any drugs are found the offending woman will be dealt with severely. Any insubordination or back-chat will result in the women being slotted. Any breakages of prison rules of any severity will result in immediate loss of privileges” Vera finished.

There were disgruntled murmurs among the officers. “Like we don’t already have enough to do!” “The women will love this!” “Do we even have enough slots, to slot everyone who back-chats.” “Great more work, for the same lousy pay!” Vera cut through the whispered chatter. “Ms Westfall and I will be discussing the new changes with Kaz Proctor and Bea Smith, informing them of the new changes.” Bridget looked nervously around the room; she knew as well as everyone, that talking to Kaz was a waste of time. She still didn’t have full control of the women. Bea Smith on the other hand, was a different story. She still had the respect of most of the women, but she wasn’t interested in being Top Dog anymore.

Vera cleared her throat, “If there is nothing else you can return to your duties. Mr Jackson and Ms Westfall can you please stay behind.” The remaining officers cleared the room, all unimpressed of their additional duties. “Now it’s just the three of us. I know talking to Kaz Proctor will be next to useless but we must seen to playing “she’s the Top Dog game.” Using her fingers in quotation marks for emphasis. “Bea Smith will be much better equipped to settle the women. Ms Westfall have you spoken to her since this began.” “No Governor, although I am booked to see her this afternoon.” Bridget replied, checking her schedule. “Good, good.” Vera answered. “And you Mr Jackson, has Smith said anything to you or have you noticed anything of importance from her?” “She has not said anything to me. But she does look tired. Maybe it was all getting to her?” Vera thought about this for a minute or two. Bridget stayed quiet, recalling Franky’s views on Top Dog and the release of pressure of stepping down. “Yes fair point.” Vera replied distractedly. 

“What about her relationship with Allie Novak? Do you think that has anything to do with it? I mean she was Kaz Proctor’s 2IC just a few months ago.” Vera looked between Mr Jackson and Ms Westfall, seeing would answer first. Mr Jackson was the first to break the lingering silence “Well, umm Governor, they are out as couple now.” He was shifting nervously on his feet, avoiding Vera’s penetrating gaze. He knew that the being out as couple made Wentworth an extremely dangerous place for both women. Not for the relationship itself, but that each woman had something to lose now. Bridget of course picked up on the tension “well from observation of both women individually and separate, their feelings for each other appear to be genuine. I have seen them in the yard and in their unit and there does not appear to be any agenda from either women.” Vera nodded. All three of them cared for Smith, and knew that despite her actions, although inexcusable as they were, Bea Smith was by in large a reasonable woman. She was smart and responsible, and if it wasn’t for some unfortunate circumstances that lead to incarceration in the beginning; her life would be every different. Vera thought of all the women she has met through her job, Bea Smith was more of a woman and a better person than most. 

“Okay, given that all three of us either like or tolerate Smith. We need to work with her to protect her and the rest of the H1 unit.” Vera continued. She knew she would find little opposition from either Ms Westfall or Mr Jackson for this statement. “Of course, I would like her to return to Top Dog, but if that is not possible. I would like to keep her alive and well, for at least the remainder of my time as Governor.” Both Ms Westfall and Mr Jackson smiled and replied. “Yes of course.” Mr Jackson continued “I think we should also include Ms Miles in the protect Bea Smith team, because she also has good relationship with Smith and the rest of H1.” “If you think that’s best Mr Jackson, but I don’t need to remind either of you that this matter is confidential and for the short term at least, it is of upmost importance in your daily duties.” “Of course, Governor. I will brief Ms Miles as soon as possible.” Mr Jackson replied. Ms Westfall quickly added. “When are you going to talk to Smith and Proctor?” “Today.” Vera replied simply and sat at her desk and began to get ready for the next part of her day. “Thank-you, that will be all.”

Mr Jackson, held the door for Ms Westfall to exit. “Are ready for the shit storm that’s brewing Ms Westfall?” “Yes, and you Mr Jackson?” Bridget looked up to see the concern written all over his face. “Yes.” He said with extreme seriousness. “Bea Smith must stay alive, no matter what, agreed?” Bridget looked her straight in the eye. “Absolutely.”


	9. The Library

Bea lay in medical; having suffered only minor injuries earlier that day. She knew this day was coming and she was prepared. She had her shiv ready. She made it herself. Her shiv was half a lid off a tin can; she stole from the kitchen one day when she visited Allie. Bea knew that she had to get in some good strikes early, before she was over powered by sheer numbers. Bea knew that today was different when she got up. Wentworth was quiet. As she prepared to leave her unit for breakfast she had the sudden urge to go back for her shiv. She had it taped to the inside the lid of the toilet cistern. She tucked it inside the back of her pants as she left.

Bea never made it to breakfast. Her and the rest of H1 were pounced on near the library by Tina's crew. Tina had obviously been recruiting because there seemed to be so many women. All the H1 girls were restrained, but Bea was still left 3 against 1. Boomer was raging it took 3 of Tina's girls just to hold her back. "No Bea, let me at them. That's not a fair fight! 3 against 1! Bea, I'm trying. They won't let me go, Bea!" Boomer was screaming at Bea, desperate to help her and for her to know that she was trying to keep her promise of keeping her family together.

Allie was also screaming at Bea. "Oh my God! No, Let go of me, you scrug!" Allie was crying and trying to fight the two women holding her. Max, Doreen, Liz and Sonia were also struggling against their respective captor's, but couldn't match them for strength or size. Maxine looked desperately at Bea, tears streaming down her face, knowing that she was a shadow of her former self and could do nothing to help her friend. Sonia stood with her arms behind her back, restrained by her captor, but not offering much resistance.

Bea's mind was spinning. She needed to concentrate. "Shut up!" There was silence immediately, apart from the sarcastic giggling from Tina's crew. They evidently thought that they had the situation under control. Perfect Bea thought, as looked at her crew restrained in a circle effectively trapping her in the middle. Tina and Kim circled her, with another woman Bea knew only by sight. She looked apprehensive, clearly only there because of Tina's orders. Bea watched them carefully, as the rest of her crew struggled with their captors, albeit silently. She knew that if the three of them attacked together as one, she was as good as dead. Bea smiled; team work was never Tina's way. She would have the other two weaken Bea, and as they lay bloody and hurt on the floor, she would bring Bea down.

Kim and the other woman lunged at Bea together. Bea was quick but no quick enough, and got sliced on the arm by a shiv. Tina yelled "Look at her dancing around, like a pussy! I thought you were Top Dog? That's right; you're nothing but a pussy now." Her crew laughing, and cheering their girls on. Bea took no notice. Just as the scared woman lunged at Bea, she throw her elbow knocking the woman out cold in one blow. She fell to the ground bleeding from the nose, in a heap. The woman laid there unmoving, her nose obviously broken; unable to protect herself from further injury. Tina looked at her with disgust.

Bea kept her face stern, even though her elbow was now throbbing and she was bleeding for being sliced with the shiv. Bea was not going to show any pain or weakness, regardless of how much pain she would no doubt be in shortly. Tina sighed, "Kim drag that bitch out of here. She's useless." Kim obeyed. "Is that really how you treat the women in your crew, Tina? Like pieces of meat? You knew she was no match for me." Bea challenged Tina, glaring at her.

Kim returned from behind Bea, Boomer screamed but it was too late. Kim was already on Bea's back, choking her. Bea was stumbling trying to get Kim off her. Kim was screaming, "I'm going to kill you Bea, you're a laggar, no better than the street pussy you share a bed with." If Bea was angry before, it was nothing to what she felt now. Bea saw red. She backed Kim into the bookshelf, causing her loosen her grip. It was enough for Bea to swing Kim to the ground. She started to punch into Kim, "You filthy Bitch, Don't you ever say that about Allie. I'll fucking knock your lights out." Kim was no match for Bea's rage. Just before Kim was unconscious, Tina dragged Bea off her by her hair. Bea got one kick into Kim; it was enough to ensure she didn't get up in a hurry.

Bea got to her feet and grabbed the shiv from the back of her pants. Doreen and Liz had grabbed the other shivs that lay discarded. Bea looked at Tina, who did not look so cocky now. Her defences starting to falter. "Yes, I lagged Tina. I warned you time and time again, to stop bringing in drugs. But did you listen? No! And now you attack me! You have no respect, and now you are going to learn." Bea lunged at Tina. Both women wrestling, each woman's shivs cutting small parts of the other's arms. Tina looked at Bea, eyes wide with fear. She knew she was in a losing battle. She started swing wildly at Bea, cutting into her stomach. Bea knew she had connected with her target on at least a few occasions. Not by pain or the red patches that were filling up her teal t-shirt, but by Allie's screams. Both her and Boomer becoming vocal again, fighting as best they could against their captors.

Bea grabbed Tina by the shoulders, and slammed on her back on the table. Tina was winded, but tried to fight back. Bea was too strong. Bea put her shiv down, deciding to use her fists first. Bea punched Tina in her abdomen 3 or 4 times, the younger woman buckling easily. "You need to remember who I am, and just what I am capable of. I am going to give a little reminder." Tina was terrified and fighting and struggling against Bea, her rage in full flight. Bea struck Tina repeatedly either side of her face. With both eyes swelling rapidly, the cuts on her mouth pouring blood everywhere. Bea felt Tina's jaw crack as she unleashed more punches on her face. Bea picked up her shiv, and glared down at Tina. Tina was quickly losing consciousness. "This will be a permanent reminder not to fuck with me." Bea spat at Tina, as she sliced her face along her right cheekbone. "There, lets see if you like my handy work now." Bea stood up, Adrenaline pumping. Tina just laid there, unable to move, drifting in and out consciousness. She glared angrily around at Tina's crew. They immediately released the H1 woman, although nobody moved a muscle. None of Tina's crew making eye contact with Bea, all in shock at just how easy it was for Bea to take them out. Admittedly they got a few good shots in, but Bea won easily and comprehensibly. Bea yelled "If you or anyone else touches me or my crew again, including Allie and Sonia. It won't be your face that I slice open, is that clear?" They mumbled in agreement. "Now get these women to medical." They hastened to obey, dragging the three unconscious women out of the library.

Allie immediately ran to Bea, and asked "Are you okay?" Bea looked at Allie, starting to calm down immediately. Allie's eyes red from crying, her tear stained face full of concern. "Yeah are you guys?" Bea replied. She looked at her crew; she saw no injuries, but a big smile on Boomers face. "Bea, that was fucking brilliant! 3 on 1, and you knocked them down easily." Bea smiled, but as the adrenaline was wearing off the pain in her stomach and right elbow was increasing. Maxine and Liz noticed first. "Love, they got you a few times in the stomach, look?" Liz said, pointing to the now soaked t-shirt. "Let's get you to medical too; your elbow is swelling already." Maxine said. Bea shook her head, defiantly "I'm fine Maxine, look I can move it and everything." "Bea listen to me, it needs looking at and so does your stomach." Doreen and Sonia mumbled their agreement. Bea and Maxine glaring at each other. Maxine not budging an inch, Bea softened, knowing that Maxine was right. Bea started to relax; she was no longer in immediate danger.

Allie spoke "I'll take her." Bea responded quickly, "No, I can take myself". Maxine intervened. "Allie, I think you and Boomer need to stay with Dors, Liz and Sonia. Nobody touches them, yeah?" Allie nodded. Boomer added "got it". Maxine continued addressing Allie. "Now when you get to breakfast, because Kaz will surely have noticed our absence. You tell her what happened, and that 2 of Tina's crew will be in medical for a least a day. Tina probably a week. After breakfast head back to the unit. I'll meet you there."

Boomer replied "what about you, you can't be by yourself either." Maxine smiled. "Booms, I'll get Mr Jackson or Ms Miles to escort me back to the unit. Now off you go." The others turned and walked out of the library. She turned to Bea, "Maxine, I'm fine really." "Oh yeah, that's why you right arm is swollen like a balloon and shirt's bright red! I know you're stubborn. But you know that more attacks will come and you need to be at the top of your game when it does." Bea sighed and walked out of the library heading to medical. Maxine following dutifully.

Bea grumbled "why do I feel like I spend half my life in there?" "Because you do" Maxine replied softly. She was concerned for her friend. Although she won this round, it'll only be a matter of time before the next attack. Once at medical, the nurse already busy with the other three, all still unconscious, said "I don't suppose your injuries have anything to do with those three in there?" Bea replied. "Not sure about them, but I slipped on some water in the bathroom." Maxine just smiled.

Maxine was escorted back to H1, by Ms Miles who thankfully didn't ask any questions. Maxine noting to herself, that she must remember to pay Ms Miles for her tact. The girls were all eagerly awaiting a report on Bea. Allie was the first, "How is she, Max?" Maxine walked up to Allie and gave her a big hug. "Bea, said to give you that. She's fine, a small crack in one of the bones in her right arm, near her elbow. She has 6 or 7 superficial cuts to stomach which they have stitched and that one on her arm needed stitches as well. She has no nerve or motor damage." Allie breathed a sigh of relief, as too did Doreen, Liz, Sonia and Boomer. Boomer not really understanding everything Maxine said, but knew that Bea was going to be okay. Liz asked "And the others." She knew that the news of the fight will spread throughout the prison quickly, and she needed to know the injuries of Tina's crew before the rest of the prison. Maxine sighed. "Well, the first woman has a concussion and a broken nose; she should be out of medical this afternoon or early tomorrow." The girls nodded in unison. Maxine continued "Kim has two black eyes, a cracked eye socket and a concussion as well. Should be no permanent damage" Nobody looked shocked. Boomer just whistled in appreciation. Doreen asked, almost tentatively. "And Tina?" They all knew that Tina's injuries would be the most severe.

"Tina has a broken jaw, two black eyes, 4 cracked ribs, a lacerated liver and a concussion. She'll be eating with a straw for about 6 weeks. She also required 10 stitches to her face. " Maxine finished her update from medical. Boomer said "Well serves her right, trying to take on Bea like that. Nobody fucks with Bea!" Allie looked at everyone, they seemed be digesting the news. She was the only to notice that Maxine looked worried. "What else, Maxine?" Everyone immediately turned back to Maxine. "Bea was given 2 weeks in the slot for it." Allie yelled "What the fuck! It was self-defence!" Maxine was expecting that "Well love, you see Tina and her crew have only just come back around. Tina can't talk with her fractured jaw and Kim and the other woman aren't saying a word. Bea has denied any involvement of course. The screws don't know what went down; just that Bea was somehow involved." Allie looked at Maxine, and then to Liz. "Allie, Bea will fine. Her injuries are minor. Plus she'll be safe in the slot." Liz said walking up to Allie and giving her a hug from the side. "Yeah, but how am I going to cope 2 weeks without her?" Maxine smiled and it reached her eyes for the first time that day. She hoped Bea knew what was waiting for her when she finished her time in the slot. The good and the bad.


	10. The Slot

The door to the slot opened, Bea sat up on her bed. She was only one day into her two week stretch. "Well, what can I do for you, Governor?" as Vera stepped into the cell. She looked down at Bea, with a stern look. "Smith, are you going to tell me what happened yesterday?" Bea replied sarcastically "What would you like to know Governor, you would think after all the 'accidents' I have had in here, you would know that I am clumsy." Vera wasn't buying it. "Smith, don't give me that. I want to know how I ended up with 3 women with concussions, one with a broken nose and one in hospital for a week." Vera glared at Bea; she knew that Bea was probably defending herself, but that thought didn't improve her mood.

"Not sure about that Governor, are the women okay?" Bea replied fanning mock concern, before continuing "Like I said, I slipped on some water in the bathroom." Vera huffed, "For God's sake, Smith I am only trying to help you!" Bea laughed. "No offense Governor, but you didn't help matters before. In fact your probably part of the reason Kaz is Top Dog now." Bea knew that this had Vera thinking. Bea could see the Governors mind ticking along. "And just how did I supposedly make Kaz Top Dog?" Bea looked at the Governor. "Well I thought you were smarter than that. Haven't you been thinking why Kaz is Top Dog now? Not that I want it anymore, anyway. But surely you can see your role in it" Vera was glaring at Bea, neither woman breaking eye contact or moving a muscle. Bea still sitting on the edge of her bed, Vera standing with her arms crossed on her chest. "Of Course I know Kaz is Top Dog, Smith. I saw your altercation and walk out of the yard. I must say Smith, I thought you would put up more of a fight than that." Bea raised her eyebrows; she hadn't expected Vera to be watching, she thought she had been told the story.

Bea laughed, Vera thought she had worked it out, but clearly had missed the role her and her officers played in giving Kaz the ammunition she needed for Top Dog. "Well, you see Governor; I told you that Tina was bringing in the drugs. But did you be smart and toss everyone's cell. No, you went straight to where you knew they would be. Not exactly discreet. But if that's not bad enough, one of your officers told Kaz it was me, for a small payment might I add. And Governor, just to make matters worse, you are taking people's privileges away and slotting them for petty shit." Bea paused as Vera looked shocked.

"You see the women aren't happy with the current arrangements, and are looking to take matters into their own hands. All because you weren't discreet with information and your officers have mouths like the Grand Canyon. So you see Governor" Bea snarled "I wasn't the only one to put myself in this situation." Vera looked rattled. She had not thought about keeping Bea out of it. In hindsight it really was stupid and naïve to go directly to where the drugs were. Of course the women would know that someone lagged, and it would be a matter of time until the culprit was caught. Vera shifted nervously on her feet.

"Well Smith, you need to get the women back in line." Vera said sternly, trying to reaffirm the authority that Bea had just casually taken from her. Bea laughed again "You should be talking to Kaz." "Smith, I'm talking to you. You and I both know that the women have been restless since Kaz took over. I want it stopped and I want it stopped now." Vera said with more force than she felt. She knew that Bea could snap her in half like a twig, even after yesterday's fight. "Sorry, I can't do that Governor. I'm in the slot, you see." Bea responded sarcastically look around her cramped room. "Plus everything has to go through Kaz now." Bea was getting bored with this conversation. Vera couldn't just snap her fingers and expect everyone to jump.

"So you really are done?" Vera was stunned, she didn't expect it to be easy, but she wasn't prepared for Bea's flippant attitude of losing Top Dog. "If you were watching, you saw me say that weeks ago." Bea replied casually. Bea knew she wasn't being fair to the Governor, because if she really wanted Top Dog, she could still be it. The truth was she really didn't want it anymore, and Kaz was doing her favour. Not that she would ever admit that to Kaz.

Bea looked at the Governor, who looked defeated. "You know what I think, Governor?" "Yeah, what's that Smith?" Vera snapped. "If you're smart, you can make this situation work for you." Bea replied, thinking 'did she really have to lay everything out for her?' "I am smart Smith! If you've got something to say, just say it. It's not like you to hold back anyway!" Vera was rapidly losing her professionalism. She had stuffed up badly and now the women where unsettled and some were in danger. None more so, than the woman in front of her. "You can use the privileges you have taken away as burgeoning tools with Kaz, tit for tat. Make her feel like she has some power, something that she can use to keep the women in line." Vera thought about this for a minute.

Bea broke the silence. "But Governor you need to sort out your guards before taking on Kaz and the women. Get "your crew" together first." Vera didn't like being told how to do her job, especially when Bea was right. "Thanks for your time Smith, enjoy your two weeks of solitude." Vera said leaving the cell. Both women knowing that Bea was only in the slot so the rest of prison would see that she was punished. "I'm going to enjoy the Vacation, thank you Governor." Bea replied before lying back on her bed.


	11. Gratitude of second chances

As Bridget put the keys in the door, she was glad Franky was there. Bridget knew that she would be, but she was still happy to walk into her kitchen and see the brunette cooking. It had been a long day at Wentworth, trying to get to the bottom of the attack on Bea Smith. "Hey babe, that smells good." Bridget said as she approached Franky. "Oh, hey spunky" Franky replied with a warm smile as she went back to stirring the risotto.

Bridget lent up to kiss Franky on the cheek, "How was your day?" was Franky's reply. Bridget put her hands on the brunettes hips turning her around and giving her a passionate kiss that left Franky breathless. "Wow, Gidge. Not that I'm complaining but you ok?" Franky said sourcing Bridget's face, trying to read her expression. "Yeah, I'm fine. I am just glad you're here in my kitchen and with me." Franky looked at Bridget, not that they weren't a passionate couple, but she knew that something was up. "Good. I am too..." She paused looking at Bridget seeing that she was tired. "Did something happen at Wentworth?" Franky sensing that it might be work related because everything had been smooth sailing between them since her release from prison.

Bridget was pouring herself a glass of white wine that Franky had left on the bench. "Bea Smith was attacked yesterday, in front of the rest of H1." Bridget replied taking a seat on the bar stool so she could continue the conversation whilst Franky finished cooking. It was enough to get the former Top Dogs attention. "Shit, is Red ok? What happened?" Bridget didn't know the full details, none of the officers did. "Nobody's talking, but Bea's okay. She has a few lacerations to her stomach and arms, presumably from a shiv, and a small crack in one of the bones in her right arm."

Franky just nodded, knowing that Bea was more than capable of taking care of herself. "Who attacked her?" Franky's mind running through the various groups of women in Wentworth. But surely most would have more sense than to attack Bea, especially those who had served some any time with her. 'It must be that new crew Red was talking about, Red Right Hand.' Franky thought. "What do you know about Bea stepping down from Top Dog?" Bridget asked. She was already starting to relax being in Franky's presence. Bridget knew that Franky would understand Bea's current situation better than most. "All Red said was that she was tired, Kaz confronted her in the yard about lagging on Tina and that she replied she was done and walked out of the yard." Bridget smiled, she was glad Bea had been honest with Franky.

"Yes, Bea lagged on Tina. And judging by her and the other women's injuries. I'd say they were trying to get revenge on Bea by giving her a lesson on prison etiquette." Bridget said, almost surprised by the immediate and loud reaction of Franky. "Your not serious! There's no way Tina and her crew could take on Bea." Franky was laughing almost sarcastically. "So how badly were they hurt?" Bridget replied "Three women ended up with concussions, one with a broken nose and Tina ended up with fractured jaw and ribs, in addition to the concussion. Plus..." Bridget paused knowing that her next statement would sober Franky up. "She was also sliced across her face. It will no doubtably leave a permanent scar." Franky looked across the bench at Bridget, with a deadly serious look on her face. Bridget was sure that Franky was remembering her own fight with Bea and how close she came to having a similar scar across her throat. As always Bridget gave her the space she needed to process the information.

Franky shook her head, in a physical attempt to remove those images from her mind. "Well, it really was a dumb move attacking Bea like that, even if was 3 on 1, by the sounds of the it." Franky suddenly realising that she hadn't asked about the others. "What about the rest of the girls?" Franky asked nervously. Bridget's face smiled. "They are fine, not talking about what happened though." Bridget replied. "Nah, they wouldn't. They smarter than to talk to the screws, no offense babe." Franky paused, flashing Bridget a big smile before continuing. "They will handle it though. I still can't believe Tina would be stupid enough to think she could take Bea out." Franky was laughing, distracted. "Well okay, Bea shouldn't have lagged but she did warn Tina to stop bringing in drugs countless times. What did she think was going to happen? That she could ignore the Top Dog and get away with it?" Bridget was taking it all in, because Franky was talking more to herself than Bridget.

As Bridget finished her wine. She walked up behind Franky putting her arms around her, trying to bring her back to the present moment. "Oh sorry Gidge. I was rambling wasn't I?" Bridget smiled warmly "yes, you were. I'm just glad you're not in there anymore." Franky smiled, locking eyes with Bridget "So am I." Franky lent in the kiss Bridget reassuring her.

The kiss turned passionate quickly. Bridget's hands roaming Franky's toned torso before resting on her lower back playing with the hem of her top. Franky's own hands squeezing Bridget's arse. She had always been an arse woman, and Bridget's was perfect in her opinion. Both women pulled back when breathing became an issue. Each woman flushed and breathing heavy.

"Babe, I nearly burnt the risotto" Franky said, not that she really cared. She was much more interested in Bridget, who smiled seductively. "Well, I'm not that hungry anyway." Bridget lent into Franky, pressing her body into her. Effectively trapping Franky between her and the kitchen bench. Franky beamed at Bridget, she had a huge cheeky grin on her face. "Oh really Gidge." Franky replied turning the hot plate off and winking at her girlfriend.

Bridget put her arms around Franky's neck before bringing her in for another kiss. As her lips pressed against Franky's, she gently pulled on her lower lip demanding access. Franky's lips parted easily and the kiss grew deeper. Franky's hands return to Bridget's arse as she gently patted it before roaming further up untucking Bridget's silk blouse from her pants. Bridget moved to kiss along Franky's jaw, briefly nibbling her earlobe before continuing down her neck. Bridget's hand caressed Franky's breast through Franky's sweat shirt, which elicited a low moan from Franky.

Franky's hands moved under Bridget's blouse across her stomach. She felt Bridget's muscles tighten at the touch. Making Franky smile. Bridget returned to kissing Franky's lips as she moved just slightly to the left. Bridget's hand traveled down Franky's stomach, being rewarded with the same reaction as Franky got just seconds earlier. Bridget lowered her hand further running along the outside of Franky's thigh before returning back up the inside bypassing her centre. "Arrgghh, not fair Gidge." As she pulled away, breaking the kiss. She locked eyes with Bridget. Both women breathing rapidly desperate for more contact. Bridget smiled widely, she loved teasing Franky. Franky pulled her back in for another kiss, leaving Bridget in doubt that she really wasn't complaining.

Bridget was enjoying this. She pulled away, and began to pull Franky's sweat shirt over her head. Franky's cheeky grin, making Bridget's heart race faster. Franky making short work of Bridget's blouse. As both woman stood in the kitchen in just their bras and pants. She was grateful that Franky has shut the blinds. A lesson that Vera had taught both of them shortly after Franky's release. Not that Bridget was a prude but Franky still had 6 months of her parole.

Bridget was quickly brought back to the stunning woman in front of her as Franky began kissing her neck. It was Bridget's turn to moan as Franky worked her way down to her collarbone. Bridget hands quickly undoing the button of Franky's jeans and sliding down the zipper quickly. Bridget "Um babe lets move this the couch." Franky moaned in reply before guiding them to the couch without breaking the kiss. As Bridget's legs hit the couch she sat in the middle and began pulling down Franky's jeans. Franky's face full of desire, her hands pulling Bridget's hair free from its ponytail. As Franky stepped out of her jeans which now lay discarded on the floor, she straddled Bridget. Bridget was in her element, she loved feeling Franky's weight on her, her face the perfect height to take full advantage of Franky's breasts.

Franky lent down to kiss Bridget again, their tongues dancing around each other. Hands roaming each other's body's with passion and skill. Bridget had unclasped Franky's bra, and was gliding the straps off when Franky broke the kiss to sit up. Looking directing into Bridget's eyes seeing desire and love, knowing that her own reflected that same. Bridget's hands quickly on the younger women's breasts, her nipples responding immediately. As Bridget's mouth got to work on Franky's left breast, her hands mirrored the actions of her tongue on the right. Franky throw her head back further pushing her chest into Bridget, her hands on Bridget's shoulders to steady herself. "Oh fuck Gidge." As Bridget's tongue finished circling her nipple and she gently bit it. Franky's breathing getting faster and she began to grind hips against Bridget. Bridget swapped to Franky's right breast; with her right hand picking up where her mouth left off on Franky's left breast. Franky's desire building quickly. She always liked to be the one in control, but it was different with Bridget. Despite Franky being on top, she was in doubt that Bridget was in full control of what was happening. Franky knew that she would doing anything Bridget wanted at this point.

Bridget pulled back, surprising Franky who looked down at Bridget. Seeing her smirking, Franky laughed. Bridget was always keeping her on her toes. Bridget began kissing back up Franky's torso reclaiming her mouth. Franky returning the kiss which as passion that she could muster. Bridget's right hand slipped under Franky's soaked panties, and being rewarded with low moan. Franky's desire evident as she was soaking wet. Bridget ran her fingers along Franky's slit coating them in seconds. Franky grinding faster into Bridget. As Bridget's thumb lightly brushed the brunettes clit, she felt Franky's breath catch and she broke kiss. "Oh fuck me Gidge." She was desperate for release, she was almost begging to feel Bridget inside of her. Bridget replied "I am" laughing.

Bridget loved seeing this side of Franky and the effect she had on her. She inserted one finger easily and was quickly rewarded with a deep almost guttural moan from Franky. As she pulled out she quickly added another finger. "Ride me baby." Bridget whispered. Franky grinding her hips into Bridget's hand with greater force, quickly settling into a rhythm. Bridget's other hand which was on Franky's hip moved to begin flick and circle Franky's clit. Alternating in rhythm and pace. Bridget was determined not to let Franky come until she was ready. "Gidge" was all Franky could say, she was rapidly losing her power of speech. She was riding Bridget's fingers at a faster pace now. Her breasts bouncing right in Bridget's face. Making Bridget her as wet as she was making Franky.

Bridget could feel Franky was close, her breathing was fast and erratic. Bridget settled on drawing circles around Franky's now enlarged clit and then curled her two fingers that was were inside Franky; brushing her g spot. Franky closed her eyes and growled in response. As Franky's muscles began tightening around her fingers, Bridget started sucking Franky's breast. It was too much for Franky, as she began to shake uncontrollably on top of Bridget. Bridget continued to pump in and out Franky and circling her clit, drawing out her orgasm. As Franky collapsed on Bridget she stopped her ministrations. When she felt Franky regain control of her body and relax, she withdrew her fingers before enclosing her arms around Franky. Franky kissed her passionately before sitting up, "wow Gidge that was..." Franky struggling to find the right words. Bridget smiling, flushed and now soaked by Franky's juices, replied "I know".

Franky got off the couch looking down at Bridget, laughing at how wet Bridget's pants were. "I'll drop them off at the dry cleaners on my way to work tomorrow. But right now let's get them off, because I want to show you just how much I appreciated that." Bridget smiled and let herself be pulled up by Franky before losing her pants and following Franky to the bedroom.


	12. H1 unit

"I can't believe that Bea got 2 weeks in the slot for self-defence" Liz said to her crew as they sat around their unit after dinner." "It's fucked that's what it is." Replied Boomer, angrily. "Now, Susan is that language really necessarily?" Sonia said looking at Boomer, Doreen and Maxine smirking. Allie lost in her own thoughts. "Yes, it fucking is. She gets attacked and now she's punished. It's not right." Boomer said, slamming her fist on the table. The force knocking her biscuits to the ground where they smashed. "Well, that's fucking great. First, Bea in the slot and now no biscuits. This place is fucked." Maxine couldn't help but giggle at her friend. "It's not that bad Booms. Bea is safe in the slot and I would say the slot is better than medical where Tina is." "Yeah, right." Boomer replied considering what Maxine had just said. "But, still Bea was good. Did you see Tina's face when Bea cracked her jaw?" Doreen winched as Boomer was re-enacting Bea throwing punches, her face in a great big smile. Boomer was completely in awe of Bea.

Liz replied "It has been a while since Bea was in fight like that. She wasn't holding back was she?" "Nah, why would she? I thought she was going to kill Tina for what she said about Blondie." Boomer said, they all turned to look at Allie, would seemed to register her name being said. "What?" Boomer looked at her surprised, that Allie wasn't has happy as she was about Bea efforts. Maxine answered. "Booms was just saying that Bea didn't like it when Tina insulted you." Allie, smile sadly. The memory fresh in Allie's thoughts. She knew that Bea was tough and had killed people in the past. Yet Allie had never seen the rage in Bea's eyes before. The anger and the pain, almost uncontrollable. It was different knowing about Bea's ability to be violent, and seeing it firsthand. Allie knew that Bea would never hurt her physically, but she would lying if she said seeing Bea like that frightened her a little.

"Well, she shouldn't have to defend me." Allie was glad that Bea did, but she was ashamed of her past. She thought of the words "lying junkie street whore" that Bea spat at her when Kaz had lied to Bea, and how eerily similar they were to the ones Tina taunted Bea with. Although, Bea had eventually explained and apologised, they still left her crashed. She felt her heart breaking even now, just thinking back to that day. The words had cut through her like knife, hurting more than anything she experienced before. She knew that they had probably hurt more, because Bea was so quick to think so little of her. Allie knew that worse had been said and done to her, but not from someone she loved so deeply.

Maxine looked at Allie; she knew that there was more to her being quite than just missing Bea. Liz broke the silence "Do you think the Governor's just keeping her there so give the tension some time to die down?" Liz knew that the Governor would have put it together that Bea was probably defending herself, but with nobody talking the Governor's hands were tied. "Do you get see her tomorrow Doreen?" Sonia asked. "Yeah as peer support worker, I can." Doreen was the least optimistic of the girls about this. Even though she was officially back in Bea's crew, things were still tense between them. "Good." Boomer replied she had finally given up on her crushed biscuits "don't forget to tell her how great she was and that I've been doing what see asked." The others looked at her sceptically. Boomer looked around, the others all waiting for her to continuing. "Nah, its nothing like that. Just tell her alright." Boomer replied grumpily. "Ok, I will" Doreen replied.

Allie stood "Night", and without waiting for a reply walked to her cell door and shut the door. Liz said "Do you think Allie is ok, she has been very quiet since this all happened?" Boomer replied before anyone else could answer, "Yeah of course she is. Bea went boonta on Tina's arse for her. Plus she was a part of the Red Right hand crew. She's bashed plenty of people I bet." Doreen and Sonia nodded. Sonia replied "She may have Susan, but seeing your girlfriend being attacked would be upsetting for her." Boomer looked at her, and thought about it for a minute. "I can't keep up with those vagitarians." Boomer replied, smiling sheepishly.

Maxine looked at Liz, both women nodding in agreement, before Maxine got up and excused herself from the group. The rest of the women resuming their conversation, as Maxine knocked on Allie's door. After getting no reply, she softly opened the door to the darkened room. "It's only me love, can I come in for a minute?" Maxine said gently. Allie sat up on her bed, Maxine could she her tear stained face even in the moon light. "Oh love what's the matter?" Maxine said as she sat on her, turning on her bedside lamp.

"It's nothing really." Allie said, embarrassed that she was acting like she was. "It's not nothing, Allie. There's something worrying you, I can tell. You can talk to me you know." Allie smiled up at Maxine. Although she knew that her and Bea were close, Maxine and Allie had never had much one on one time. Allie sniffled. "I know that Bea trusts you and that you're her best friend. But I just don't know how to say what's wrong." Allie said; it was a rarity for her not to be able to find the words she needed. Maxine, put her hand on Allie's leg, smiling warmly. "Just start anywhere." When Allie looked at Maxine, she saw nothing but warmth and compassion from her, Allie knew instantly why Bea was drawn to her.

"Well, umm, the things Tina said about me…" Allie paused not sure how to continue. "Well they are pretty similar to what Bea said to me just out there" She said pointing to the common area outside her door. "Yes, they are love." Maxine replied gently encouraging Allie to continue. "I've heard them before, and even in here. But when Tina said them, I was immediately reminded of how it felt when Bea said them to me." Maxine looked at Allie as tears streamed down her face. Maxine said "oh love, Bea was hurting then. She didn't know what was going on or who to believe." Maxine paused giving Allie some time, then continued "I take it you haven't spoken about this with her?" Allie said. "Nah not really, well I was coming down from the drugs, a lot was happening. I mean she apologised and explained. I was just so happy that she was talking to me again that I accepted it and moved on. Or I thought I had moved on." Allie said, her confidence in talking to Maxine increasing every minute. "Allie you know that Bea cares about you lot, right?"

Allie looked at Maxine, her blue eyes meeting Maxine's brown. "Yeah, I do. I really but I can help asking why was she so quick to doubt me? She knew how I felt about her. Why would she think that my feelings where anything but real?" Maxine smiled. "Well, you probably should ask her that. But you have to understand that, Bea has never really been good with that stuff." Allie said sarcastically "yeah, I know." Maxine just continued, "So it you know then, that her feelings for you, were hard to accept. She's only ever known pain and torment with love. That's why it was very easy for her to accept that it was that way again." Allie thought about this for a minute. "I would never hurt her. I would never use her like that. I love her." Maxine hugged Allie from the side, "I know that love, but you know how stubborn our Bea can be." Allie laughed at that. "Sometimes you have to be straight with her and give her time to process it." Allie smiled. "Does she still think I am a lying junkie street?" Maxine thought maybe Bea wasn't the only one that needed being straight with. "Allie, come on. You see the way she looks at you and the way you interact with each other; that's real. She's never allowed herself to be that open and vulnerable with anyone before. And Allie, I know you make her happy." Allie listened taking in everything Maxine said. "So love, whilst she said those things to you in pain and confusion. Her words and actions since, I think, have shown just how much you mean to her, yeah?"

Allie was feeling better. Maxine was right, those words were in the past, both women had said and done things that they probably regret if they were honest with themselves. And wasn't Allie doing just what she was upset at Bea for, doubting her. "Thanks Maxine, I see why Bea likes you so much." Maxine smiled and laughed. "No worries love, talk to her when she gets out of the slot, ok?" "Yeah I will." Allie smiled, her eyes bright blue again. "Goodnight love." Maxine said, heading to the door. "Goodnight, Maxine." Allie replied as she turned off her lamp and settled back on her bed for the night.


	13. Conference Room

“How is Smith coping in the slot?” Mr Jackson asked Bridget Westfall. “Well, I think. I have spoken to her a couple of times, and she seems in good enough spirits.” Bridget turned to the Governor, “Her time is nearly up, isn’t it?” “Yes, she is due to be released into general tomorrow.” “Bet she’ll be happy to see Novak.” Ms Miles chimed in. They were having a closed door meeting in one of the conference rooms, the four determined not to have Bea Smith attacked again, at least in the short term.

“Yes, well about that, Novak has been rather quite since Smith has been in the slot. Is she ok?” The Governor asked the group. Bridget was the first to answer, “I have noticed that too, but I haven’t heard any rumours as to what it is about.” “Do you think its just that she misses Smith?” Mr Jackson, offered. Ms Miles, had always been more observant than given credit for answered. “Well, she finally got Smith to come out as a couple, then Smith gets bashed and put in the slot for two weeks. Yeah, I think she misses her but it could be more than that.” The other three waited for her continue.

“Novak, left her crew that she spent years with. A crew that landed her in here in the first place, because she fell in love with a prisoner that her crew thought shopped them. It took months of constant flirting and advances by Novak, until Smith finally admitted that she too had feelings for her. Then Smith gets drugged and nearly drowned and Novak’s crew is behind that. Smith calls her a “lying junkie street whore”, they rekindle because Kaz lied and set Novak up. Then Smith gets bashed for lagging and Tina calls Novak a street pussy, and Smith flips it.” 

The other three looked at her astonished. They knew that Ms Miles had a good rapport with the prisoners but they didn’t know just how much she had heard and witnessed. Ms Miles was able to play both sides, although sometimes the line was blurred. It made her job easier because she could collect useful information about the prisoners, and the extra cash was always appreciated. Not that the Governor needs to know about that. “Well, that’s a pretty good recap of the last few months, Ms Miles. Although, I must admit that some of the information is new to me.” The Governor replied. Silently, thinking that Mr Jackson was right to include Ms Miles in this group. “Well, Governor, the women are a little more open when you’re not around.” Bridget couldn’t help but smile, Mr Jackson not so tactfully stifled a laugh. 

The Governor, looked slightly taken aback. “of course.” Again it was obvious that the other three in the room, would be able to get information that she would not purely because of her position. “When you put it like that Ms Miles, Novak certainly has been through a lot recently. Add that to the 10 year sentence she received. It makes sense.” Bridget thought out loud. Before continuing, “Novak was close with Kaz and her crew, yeah?” It was Mr Jackson’s turn to answer. “Well, I think Kaz thought of Novak as a daughter. And from what I could see before all this happened, the feeling was mutual.” “Well, the betrayal from both women, given those relationship dynamics is bound to have an affect. Even if they don’t want to admit it.” Bridget was impressed that Novak was handling everything as well as she was. She thought, Novak had been a little quieter that normal in their sessions since Smith was in the slot, but nothing that peeked her professional concern.

Mr Jackson asked “Do you think she’ll relapse again?” The Governor answered this time, “I doubt there is a lot of drugs available. The cells tosses have been most effective recently.” Ms Miles laughed, “yeah the women are really happy with those.” She looked at the others, Mr Jackson was smiling, having a similar view. “But I doubt she will. Smith hates drugs right? That was one of her big things as Top Dog. I’m pretty sure she’d kick Novak to curb if she was still using.” Ms Miles finished. The Governor replied. “I can not see Smith putting up with drugs among her crew. Maybe that is why she asked for Novak to moved to H1, so she could get her clean again.” The other three nodded in agreement, just realising that Smith had effectively UHauled her girlfriend into her unit. “I know she doesn’t control the prison now, but nobody in her crew would be stupid enough to bringing in or using drugs right under her nose.” Ms Miles added, before continuing sarcastically, “Plus having her girlfriend in her unit is only help keep her clean, I’m sure.” Ms Miles winked at Bridget, would couldn’t keep the smile off her face. ‘It really was well played by Smith’ Bridget thought. Mr Jackson simply nodded, not daring to venture into the dangerous game of relationships. 

“How did your chat with Kaz Proctor go, Governor?” Bridget asked. “As well as we thought. She’s likes the power, and the title. But she doesn’t understand prison politics like Smith, or Doyle or even Jac’s for that matter. They all were violent at times, but they had rules and structure that women had to follow.” All three observed what she said, Bridget couldn’t help but flinch at Franky’s name. She knew of the violence both from the Governor and from Franky herself. The Governor, looked at Bridget, knowing that at that very moment, Bridget’s personal and professional lives where intersecting. Luckily, neither Mr Jackson or Ms Miles seemed to pick up on this. 

“I doubt however, that Kaz really understands what it takes to be Top Dog. The violence and control it requires. She is all for the rights of women, but how she will handle pulling the women into line, remains to be seen.” The Governor continued. Ms Miles and Mr Jackson nodded. “However, I do believe that Smith will be targeted once she is released. She is in a weakened state by her cast, which remains on for another 4 weeks. If any of the women wanted to make name for themselves, including Kaz, now would be a good time.” Ms Miles was impressed. Maybe the Governor wasn’t as naïve as she lead on; she was clearly thinking more like the women these days. “That’s very observant Governor, and possibly spot on.” Vera, didn’t miss the backhanded compliment from Ms Miles. “I may not have the rapport you have with the women, Ms Miles. But I do have eyes, and I have learnt a few things from time at Wentworth.” “Yes, of course. I didn’t mean to offend.” Ms Miles smiled, the Governor was growing some balls, she thought. Bridget smiled as well, neither women, knowing that their thoughts mirrored the others.  
“Ok, Mr Jackson and Ms Miles, I would like both of you to keep Smith in view as possible as possible. Never leave her out of your sight, except for the bathroom. Ms Westfall, I want you to continue monitoring the behaviour of the crews most likely to attack her. At the moment that’s Lucy Gambaro and Kaz Proctor’s crews. I’ll be watching the CCTV footage from my office. If anyone has any suspicion that something might be about to go down, get back up immediately.” “Yes, Governor.” The other three replied in unison, all clear about the path forward. “Ok, we will meet back here in 3 days to see how things are going.” She said as she gathered her belongings and headed for the door. Mr Jackson, moved to open the door for the three women, given that it was now clear, that the meeting was over.


	14. Bathroom antics

“What the fuck?” Bea yelled as she was hit on the back of the head. She stumbled forward, she was going to shower whilst the rest of the prison was in the yard or on work detail. Or so she thought. Today was the day she was let out of the slot. Bea span around, looking to see her attacker. “Juice, of course.” Bea growled, as looked at Juice and her boys. Bea was backed into a corner, her right arm still in a cast, but the lacerations she suffered from her fight with Tina’s crew were healing nicely. Bea was out numbered 3 and against one – ironic Bea thought. Juice and her boys had broom handles as well. Bea knew she could yell out, because Smiles was just outside the door, but thought better of it.

“Look here, we have the former Top Dog cowering in the corner like a lost puppy.” Juice said laughing, knowing that she had the upper hand. Her boys snickering behind her. “I’m not cowering Juice, I knew you would come after me, you see your pretty predictable.” Bea replied, facing up to Juice, standing her full height squaring her shoulders, she may have been surprised initially but Juice had given her time to reset. ‘Rookie mistake’ Bea thought. “Oh, really. Then where’s your crew. I can’t see anyone but you in here. You are just like a stray dog, that nobody wants.” Juice snarled, stepping into Bea’s personal space. Bea not budging an inch. “Don’t you remember who put you in a wheelchair?” Juice’s face flashed anger but she tried to remain in control. “Yeah, but you had the help of she man Conway didn’t you?” Bea sea Red “Fuck off, Juice, she’s more of a woman than you’ll ever be. You’re nothing but fucking gutter trash that picks on those who are weak and vulnerable.” Bea yelled right into Juice’s face, Juice’s bravo fading slightly, her boys taking a step back unconsciously. “But Juice, you seem to forget who you are talking to.” Bea right up into Juices face, just millimetres from juice, her stench wafting into Bea’s nostrils. “I’m not weak or vulnerable, otherwise you wouldn’t need your boys to help take me out.”

Juice pushed Bea back, and pinned her against the wall. Her hands around Bea’s throat. Bea gripping Juice’s hands, trying to peel them off whilst struggling to breathe. Bea managed to peel one thumb off her throat and snapped it back, effectively breaking the joint. Juice screamed in pain. Her two boys immediately rushing to restrain Bea, who was again pinned against the wall. “You’ll fucking pay for that, you bitch.” Juice screamed as she picked up a broom handle and ramped it into Bea stomach. Bea yelped in pain, and Juice continued her attack on her abdomen. “Once, your nice and pliable, Bea. I am going to show how a real woman fucks. Your little pussy whore, has nothing on me.”

Bea was struggling against her two captors, and fighting with everything she had the protect herself from the onslaught. She knew that Juice would tire quickly. Even though Bea had been in the slot for two weeks, she was clearly in much better shape than Juice. “Is that all you have got Juice, your going weak in your old age.” Bea taunted Juice, as her stomach now a map of red welts, that will undoubtedly bruise shortly.” Just then Juice aimed a little higher, Bea felt her ribs crack instantly, her breath catching. 

“Oi, what the fuck!” Boomer had chosen that exact moment to burst into bathroom, closely followed by Allie and Maxine. “Get off her.” Allie screamed immediately running to try and pull one of the boys of Bea, Maxine assisting. Boomer taking the other woman off Bea, simply by grabbing a handful of her hair. She screamed and immediately let go of Bea. “Who the fuck, do you think you are?” Boomer yelled at the woman, who was desperately trying to get free of her grip. “Don’t fucking touch her, got it?” As she slammed her face into the tiled walls. The woman going unconscious immediately Boomer letting go, as she slid down the wall in a slump. Maxine looked at the other woman, fear evident in her face. “I would get out of here, unless you want to join you friend on the floor.” The woman ran to the bathroom door, without even looking back at Juice. Neither Bea or Juice had moved a muscle, each glaring at each.

Bea was the first to speak. “She’s mine.” She said to her crew, who all nodded but did not leave the bathroom. “Now that numbers are a little more even. You will regret ever laying a finger on me.” Bea immediately sprang into full attack mode. She throw punches with her left and right hands, the older women too slow to react. They connected easily, Juice’s face bloodily within seconds. “You see Juice; I don’t need to use weapons. I just use my hands and feet.” As she continued to lay into Juice. She was now focused on her stomach, and Juice was covering her face. Juice fell to the floor, squirming in agony. “Now who is cowering?” Bea laughed sarcastically. “Well, Juice say goodbye to your independence.” Bea kicked Juice in the face, breaking both her hands and her nose in one kick. Juice screamed in agony. “If you ever, touch me or my crew again. Actually for that matter if you ever breathe a word about us to anyone, next time you will not get up.” Bea finished by stomping on Juices good leg, and twisting, feeling the bones break under her foot. 

Bea stood up looked at her friends and girlfriend, each had a different expression. Boomer had a predictable smile, Maxine warmth but blank expression and Allie’s face read unease. “Not here, lets get back to the unit.” Bea stood up as straight as possible, she didn’t want anyone to know she was hurt, there was no way she was going back to medical. The others dutifully followed.

Bea eased herself down on the couch winching because of the pain in her stomach and ribs. Now back in the safety of their unit, Boomer couldn’t contain her excitement anymore. “That was fucking brilliant, Bea. Twice in two weeks that you have done boonta on someone’s arse.” Bea smiled, “yeah I was expecting it to happen sooner or later.” “Are you are you are alright?” Allie said looking concerned, gentle rubbing Bea’s stomach over her clothes. Bea smiled warmly, “Yeah, I’m fine, even better now.” Allie smiled, although it didn’t reach her eyes, and it did not go unnoticed by Bea.

“How did you guys know where I was, anyway?” Bea asked looking at Maxine. Both her and Boomer had sat at the table. “Well we heard a whisper that you might be getting out of the slot today, and when you didn’t show in the yard. We looked for the obvious subjects and saw that Juice and her crew were also missing. We new immediately that you would be in the showers.” Maxine answered fully. Just as Doreen, Sonia, and Liz walked into the unit. Liz immediately came to Bea’s side, “Oh love, are you ok? How badly did they get you?” Boomer answered first, “well, the fuckers got a few cheap shots in, but once it was one on one, Bea really tore Juice apart.” Sonia and Doreen simply nodded, Liz more concerned about Bea, “Do you need to go to medical?” Liz already knew the answer, but thought to ask anyway. “Nah, I’m ok. Allie will keep a close on eye me, yeah?” Bea looked at Allie, who smiled and said “yeah of course.” Giving Bea a quick squeeze on her shoulder. Bea knew something was up, ‘had something happened whilst she was in the slot?’ she wondered. 

“Anyway, what has been happening while I have been away?” She asked, trying to snuggle close to Allie. Who cuddled back, but without her normal warmth or enthusiasm. Doreen answered “the random cell tosses have kept the drugs at bay, and Kaz is still Top Dog.” “Good, good.” Bea replied thinking. “So how did you know I was going to be released today.” Bea asked her crew, Maxine simply replied “Smiles.” Bea laughed, of course. Ms Miles was always good for information.

Boomer said, “well Sonia thought of it really” beaming at Sonia, eager to have compliment recognised. Sonia, smiled at Boomer. Maxine smiled warmly at her friend, and seeing the confusion on Bea’s face went on the explain. “Sonia, thought that someone might attack you just as you were coming out of the slot. Especially when you didn’t have us there to help. So we paid Smiles for the information. And when you didn’t show, Dors, Liz and Sonia occupied the guards whilst Boomer, Allie and myself went to look for you.” Maxine finished. 

Bea looked at Sonia, and hoped that her look conveyed her gratitude. “Thank-you Sonia.” “Your welcome.” Sonia replied, no emotion registering in her voice, but nodded back to Bea. Bea and her understanding each other. Bea looked around to the others “Thank-you to all of you.” “No worries love.” “Anytime” “Fuck ‘em” came the replies. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I would really like to lay down on my bed, and lick my wounds.” She winched again as she untangled herself from Allie and stood. Bea moved to her cell, looking around at her drawings and her favourite red blanket she smiled. It had been a long two weeks. When Allie didn’t follow her, Bea turned around “Are you coming?” Looking directly at Allie. Now she knew something was up, normally Allie would be all over her. Bea thought ‘Has she lost interest in me?’, ‘was I really that bad at sex, she done with me?’ Bea felt sick, a knot formed in the pit of her stomach. The pain she suddenly felt, was far worse than anything Juice or Tina had given her.


	15. Reconnection

Allie followed Bea into her cell, shutting the door behind her. Bea was lowering herself to sit on the bed. Allie didn't come closer, just staring at Bea. "Ok, Allie was is it?" Bea asked. "What, nothing, are you sure you are ok?" Moving closer to Bea, but still not close enough to touch her. Bea looked at Allie, "If you mean from the beatings, yeah I'm fine. Just some bruising and probably a cracked rib or two." Bea answered still looking at Allie, who had not made eye contact with her. Allie, smiled but again not reaching her eyes "good, I'm glad you're ok." She replied but turned away from Bea.

"Allie, what's wrong? Have I done something?" Bea whispered. She had hoped for a warmer welcome from her girlfriend when she got out of the slot. Now, after seeing Allie, she was almost afraid of the answer. Allie shifted nervously, standing near the basin. "Allie come and sit with me, please talk to me." Bea said, repeating Allie's words back to her. Allie locked eyes with Bea for the first time since the slot. Allie's blue eyes full of sadness, Bea's reflecting fear and apprehension. Allie, still not touching Bea, "Are you sure your alright? You can hardly move." Bea looked at Allie, now really concerned "No, I'm not alright Allie, what is going on?" Bea was really frustrated with Allie.

Allie sat looking at her hands, sighing "do you still think I'm a lying junky street whore?" Allie whispered so quietly that Bea thought she didn't hear her properly. "What" Bea said, moving closer to Allie, but still no touching her. "Do you still think I'm a lying junky street whore?" Allie repeated a little louder, still looking at her hands. "What! No." Bea looked at Allie utterly confused, it was not what she was expecting, she thought Allie was going to dump her. The pain and devastation on Allie's face was breaking Bea's heart. Bea lent forward to take Allie's hands in her own. "No I don't Allie. When I said those things I was hurt and angry. That doesn't make it right, but I can promise you that I defiantly don't see you as a street whore." Bea squeezed Allie's hands. Allie looked up at Bea, tears streaming down her face "Really?" Allie said, half hopeful. "No, I don't. I thought we had been through this?" Bea asked, she had explained everything to Allie when she was coming down from the drugs. They come out as couple and slept together since, Bea was confused. Bea had let her guards with Allie, both physically and emotionally. 

"Yeah, I know. But when Tina called me a "street pussy" it all came back to me. The pain and hurt of hearing you say similar words to me." Allie was sobbing now. "Oh, Alliecat." Bea moved to wrap her arms around Allie, no longer feeling any pain from her ribs or stomach. She engulfed Allie in a bear hug and held her tight. When Allie offered no resistance, Bea explained "Look, I'm sorry that Tina said those things about you, and I'm even more sorry that I called you are lying junkie street whore. I was wrong, and I am so glad about that." Allie finally finding the strength to talk "you knew that I wanted you, that I wanted to be with you." Bea sighed, "Yes, I did. But you know that Harry used and took what ever he wanted from me. And that's why it was so easy for me to believe; that was what was happening again. Those scars are deep and don't heal easily." Bea paused her voice wavering. "It was my history that you ended up paying for. I know it isn't fair. I really am sorry Allie" Allie sat up, removing herself from Bea's embrace. "But I'm not Harry, Bea. My feelings for you are real and always have been. It hurts like fuck that you were so quick to doubt me and throw my past back at me, like I am some leaper."

Bea's eyes were now breaming with tears as well. She hadn't expected Allie to be so open and honest. But really as Bea looked at Allie, Allie had always been open about her feelings for Bea, something that Bea had struggled with for months. "I know, and I really am sorry Allie. if I could take it back I would. This relationship stuff is difficult for me." Bea looked away, as Allie was hanging on her every word. "But Allie, you know that you are important to me and I care about you a lot, and …" Bea paused swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat "Our relationship matters to me." Bea looked back to Allie, once she had finished speaking, she was smiling, her eyes wet from the tears, but she was smiling. "Really?" "Of course, Alliecat." Pulling Allie back into her lap, winching as she adjusted position.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Allie asked moving off Bea's lap, but sitting right next to her, not breaking the physical contact between them. "It hurts like a bitch, but I'm happy you're with me." Bea replied, finally admitting just how much pain she was in. Allie, pushed Bea to lie down before gently, lifting Bea t-shirt up to see the damage. Bea's stomach was almost full of black and blue bruises, some of the red welts remaining. "You had me worried Alliecat?" Bea said looking at the ceiling, while Allie traced the bruises softly. "Why is that?" Allie thought 'I haven't been the one who was in the slot or bashed twice in two weeks?' Allie was looking down at Bea. Bea shifted on the bed, allowing Allie room to lie beside her. "Well, when things were weird before. I thought you were going to dump me." Allie, laughed, and pulled Bea's face down so she could look at her. "And why would I do a stupid thing like that?" Bea looked at the beautiful big blue eyes staring down at her, full of love and kindness. Bea looked away "I thought that you got bored with me, and that you realised just how bad I am at sex, and had moved on." Bea whispered, never feeling more vulnerable in life, than she did right then. She loved Allie completely, she just couldn't find the words.

Allie moved Bea's chin towards her, and kissed her with every ounce of passion she could muster. Her mouth and tongue exploring Bea's. Allie's hand in Bea's red curls, moving down her cheekbones and along her jaw. Bea shivered at the intensity. Allie broke this kiss only because air had become a problem. Bea's chest heaving, her whole body tingling. "Bea, I'll never get bored of you. I want you all day, everyday." It was Bea's turn to smile "You do?" Allie gave her another deep passionate kiss, "Yeah, I can't keep my hands off you. And babe, the sex was unfucking believable." Allie's hand began roaming Bea's stomach again, and up touching the under side of Bea's breasts. "I don't want anyone else. You look incredible as you came with me inside of you." Bea blushed and covered her face with her hands, thoroughly embarrassed. "Allie…" "No, Bea you have no idea just how beautiful you are." Allie pulled Bea's hands away from her face. She looked at Bea, deep into her eyes "I know how lucky I am to be with you, to get to touch you, that you are mine. I'm going to spend the rest of life, showing you just how much you to mean to me." Allie kissed Bea again, passionately, leaving Bea in doubt just how much Allie Loved her. Bea pulled back slightly, "I love you, beautiful." Bea whispered. Allied groaned, unleashing another passionate kiss on Bea. "I love you, too", Allie said, before kissing Bea's jaw and neck. Her hand slipping easily into Bea's folds. Bea's eyes rolling back in her head.


	16. Turn on the Light

"How are ya, Red?" Franky asked as she squeezed the older woman in a big bear hug. "Good, Franky good." Bea replied as smiled against her friend's chest. It was good to see Franky again, although she'd never admit it to her, 'Franky's head is big enough as it is', she thought. "Yeah well, you look like shit." Franky said as she sat down looking across the table at Bea. Bea's red hair was growing out, Franky actually realising for possibly the first time ever, that Bea's natural colour was dark brown. 'Red suits her better though', Franky thought. Bea had lost some weight and conditioning, and had dark circles under her eyes. Her posturing was different too, 'does she have cracked ribs?' Franky knew that Bea was good at dealing with pain. Bea had enough practice in dealing with it, and hiding it for that matter, both because of Wentworth and with her piece of shit husband. But Franky knew her too well; she could see what the officers couldn't. "Geez thanks Franky, it's always a pleasure." Bea smiled back, she was tired. But it was more than that, she felt like Wentworth's resident punching bag lately, and Kaz was doing fuck all about it. Bea hadn't said anything to Kaz, because she could handle her own battles. But if she was Top Dog, this crap would never have been let get this far.

"Come on, Red. Your arms in a cast, you've obviously got fractured ribs, any idiot can see that. Plus your face looks various shades of yellow, and I bet under that gorgeous teal t-shirt and trackies you're rockin' these days, you've got more lovely colours completing your set." Franky summed up. She might not be in Wentworth anymore but that doesn't mean she can't remember just how brutal it can be. "For fucks sake Franky, keep you voice down, I'm handling it." Bea whispered harshly. "Yeah I can see that. How's it working out for ya?" Franky asked half sarcastically, half seriously. "Well I am still here aren't I?" Bea snapped back. She didn't want to get into this with the guards watching everything they said and did. And of course they were watching closely when the two former Top Dogs got together.

Franky didn't react at all, not that Bea really expected her to. They had been through too much together to know that Franky was anything but concerned. "So, whose handy work is it anyway?" Franky asked. "Juice and her boys." Bea replied. Franky chuckled, "Is Juice still walking?" Franky asked, remembering the last time the pair fought. Although Bea had Maxine then. "Nah, probably not for a while, fucking sick of her and boys shit. She needs to leave me the fuck alone." Bea replied grumpily. Franky just nodded, expecting nothing less. "But seriously Red, how many times have you been fighting lately? Your fighting more now, than when you were Top Dog, ya?" Franky asked sincerely. "Well it's not like I am asking for it, I'm just defending myself and the girls. I don't want this shit anymore Franky." Bea said sitting back in her chair, looking and feeling every bit the older woman at the table.

"Then what are you going to do about it?" Franky asked. "Nothing, I doubt Tina's or Juice's crew will be trying anything again soon." Franky laughed, "Nah, even they aren't that stupid. But what about the new Top Dog … Kaz?" Bea smiled but sadly. "Yeah, she'll be the next one to take a hit at me, I reckon. But it's harder with her." Bea said. Franky looked at Red, searching her face, it has been years since she had seen that uncertainty in Bea's face. Back even before Franky was Top Dog. "Yeah? Why is that?" Franky asked. Slightly puzzled as to why Bea would be hesitant to take on the current Top Dog. Even though Franky had never met any of this Red Right Hand crew, she had been on the end of Bea's fists. And she knew too well, just how painful they could be.

"Kaz is like a mother to Allie." Bea said. Both of the women letting the statement hang in the air between them. Both aware of the weight of the statement, each processing their own thoughts. Franky broke the tension first, and sighed "Are you worried it'll affect you relationship with Allie?" Bea looked at Franky sheepishly. Franky always did have a good idea about what was going on, even before Bea did in these matters. "Yeah I guess. I mean it's a no win situation. If I fight her and win, I'm back as Top Dog and have hurt someone Allie cares about. And if I lose, I'll be fighting these crap battles until I am eventually killed." Bea said sadly. She had given this a lot of thought, especially when she had nothing but time in the slot. She knew there must be another way but she hasn't come up with any yet.

"Love's a bitch at times Red." Franky said smirking. "Yeah it's fucking great. I have this awesome person, who I nearly fucked over. I just want to be with her but I seem to spending all my time being a punching bag or in the slot lately." Bea said sarcastically, she loved being with Allie. But she would love more it, well, if they could just be together. No attacks, no interruptions, just the two of them.

"You need to find a way to have this shit stopped…" Franky said, leaning back in her chair, looking at Bea closely. "What?" Bea said she could see Franky's mind working. "Has Kaz done anything to stop this?" Franky asked, "No, why?" Bea was lost; clearly Franky saw something that she hadn't. "Because it's fucking brilliant, that's why!" Franky exclaimed, and laughed loudly. Some of the other visitors, stopping their conversations to look over at them. Bea looked down, Franky unfazed by the sudden attention. 'Damn this Kaz woman was good' she thought. Bea still looked puzzled. Franky reached over and grabbed the red head by the hands.

"Think about it Red, she's just sitting back letting everything unfold, right?" Franky said. "Yeah, but…" Bea answered before being interrupted by Franky. "Don't you get it?" Franky asked exploring Bea's face. She knew Bea was tired and in love, but Kaz was hiding in plain sight. "Well, Kaz could stop it if she wanted to…" Bea said thinking out loud. "Yeah she could." Franky said laughing, it was so obvious, she was surprised Bea hadn't put it together, 'she must be too close' Franky thought.

Franky continued "But instead, she's letting everyone take pot shots at you. You have stopped the drugs coming in by taking out Tina's crew. And you have made the prison safer by putting Juice's crew on notice. All on Kaz's watch as Top Dog. You're making her look good Red, because you're still taking care of business." Franky finished, it really was brilliant, all the rewards but none of the dirty work. 'Smart, and well played', Franky thought.

Bea looked at Franky with eyes wide. It was like Franky had just turned on the light when Bea was in the dark. "For fuck's sake" Bea hissed. "Of course, she has. It's so fucking simple. Why go after me, when everyone else already is?" Bea said more to herself than to Franky, sitting back in her chair. Franky giving Bea the space to process the new found information; something she had learned from Bridget. "This way she stays in the good books with Allie, and gets to see me suffer." Bea said. Brilliant. "Yep" was all Franky said, glad to see Bea's mind getting back to business.

After what seemed like an eternity, to Franky at least. She asked with a smirk and wink "So, how are things with Allie?" Bea blushed, and looked positively childlike, like she had been caught doing something she shouldn't be. Franky couldn't help but smile at her friend. "That good, huh?" Franky said, reading Bea like a book. "Well, she was a bit weird after I got out of the slot, but we've moved past that now." Bea said remembering their little talk, ending with Bea's eyes rolling back in her head. Franky roared laughing, bringing Bea back to the present moment "First fight, and first make up sex then?" Franky asked cheekily, she loved how embarrassed Bea got. "What? Nah … well yeah I guess…oh!" Franky was smirking, looking at Bea. Bea realising that fighting with Allie was so much better than with Harry. Her face now redder than her hair, but the light had come back to her eyes, and her skin glowing. "Fuck off Franky" Bea said laughing, but feeling self-conscious at the same time. Franky just sat their giggling at her friend, happy to see at least one thing was going well for her friend.


	17. Will you help me?

Allie sat opposite Bridget Westfall in her office. Bridget sat with her professional warm composure, however Allie looked slightly uncomfortable, almost embarrassed. Bridget making the first move to break the silence. "How can I help you, Allie?" "Umm, well umm whatever I say here doesn't go the Governor or any of the screws, yeah?" "Yes, everything you say in this room is confidential. These walls don't talk" Bridget replied smiling, her curiosity sparking. It was unusual to see the normally bubbly and outgoing Allie Novak so tense and serious.

"Ok, well there has been a lot going on lately." Allie started nervously, shifting in her seat, not daring to continue. "Yes, the prison has been active recently." Bridget acknowledging that she too has noticed the increase in conflict recently. "Yeah, well as you know Bea and I are together" Allie said smiling. Bridget giggled internally, it was such a simple statement, but to Bridget's knowledge it was the first time either woman had admitted it, to an officer/employee of the prison. Bridget looked at Allie, who liked she had just admitted her crush to her high school teacher. It really was quite amusing. "Yes, I have seen you guys together. Congratulations."

Allie smiled, and looked at her. "Is that why you booked a session, to tell me that you and Bea are a couple?" Bridget asked. Allie replying "No, its just that I wanted to discuss a few things with you?" Bridget answered casually "Good, good, what can I help you with?" The first session between the pair was off to a slow start, which fazed neither woman. Allie was slowly gaining her confidence, but still a little unsure of whether or not she could trust Bridget. Bridget sensing this, continued "Allie, we will only discuss things that you are comfortable with, it is a safe space here, honestly." Bridget ever the experienced psychologist, knew that once she got Allie talking, whatever Allie needed to say would come crushing out like a waterfall. Allie looked directly at Bridget, locking eyes on the older women for the first time in the session. Allie only saw warmth and compassion looking back at her 'Get your shit together Novak, you've lived on the streets for fuck sake' Allie thought, internally berating to herself.

"Right, okay then." Allie started. "I was there when Bea was attacked, and was defending herself. And I know I have seen many people being bashed, often I was directly involved. But to see Bea as angry as she was and the rage in her eyes. It scared me a little." Allie finished. Bridget thought for a moment, giving Allie the space to digest her confession. "Bea has been through a lot in her short time at Wentworth. She has had to change a great deal just to survive." Bridget said. Allie nodded, she knew that prison changes people, Bea had said and shown her as much. And if she was completely honest she felt herself changing at times as well.

"Did Bea attack or defend?" Bridget asked. Allie answered immediately, "She was pounced on and she defended herself and me." "Ok, then what part of the situation made you scared?" Bridget asked, searching Allie's face. "I don't know." Allie answered honestly. "Are you aware of the crimes Bea has been charged with?" Bridget asked. "Yes, of course, but I guess seeing someone you love fighting is hard, even when you know they have killed before." Allie said. 'Ok, now we are getting somewhere' Bridget thought. "Did Bea stop when the other women couldn't fight back?" Bridget asked "Yes". Allie answered quickly.

"Was Bea in control the whole time or was she frantic in her actions?" Bridget continued. "Bea was in control. She was strong and efficient." Allie answered, almost proud of her girl. "Do you think Bea would ever hurt you physically?" Bridget asked "No, of course not." Allie said seriously and matter of factly. Then a smile came across her face, remembering the time in the showers when she went to go down on Bea, Bea didn't hurt her then.

"Are you scared of Bea?" Bridget continued, the immediate back and forth, getting to the heart of the issue quickly. "No. Absolutely not. I love her." Bridget smiled, because she knew that it was the truth. "Then, do you think maybe that Bea's anger and rage was about instinct? Instinct of survival and protection. And maybe you were scared because someone you love was being attacked and you could do nothing to stop it?" Bridget asked. Allie sat back in her chair. It was a lot of information to take in.

After several minutes Allie answered. "So you are saying that I might have been scared for Bea not of her." "Yes Allie, that's exactly what I am saying. What do you think about that?" Bridget asked. "Well, it makes sense. I know that Bea would never lay a finger on me. I hated seeing her like that. Hated not being able to help her when those fucking bitches were attacking her. I felt so helpless and worthless. Like I had let her down." Allie paused tears brimming in her eyes. "I also know deep down that she loves me, even though we haven't said that yet." Allie stopped talking, looking embarrassed at her revelation. Bridget smiled, it was obvious to everyone, including them apparently that they loved each other, even if they have spoken about it yet.

Bridget replied "Do you think Bea would have wanted you to get hurt for her?" Allie laughed despite herself "No, she's noble like that. But I think your right. I was scared for her, not of her, it makes sense. Thank-you Ms Westfall." Allie answered feeling much lighter than she did at the start of the session. "Your welcome, and its Bridget." Bridget answered. Allie smirking, and said teasingly "or is it something else…" Bridget, well aware of what Allie was referring to said, "for you its Bridget" with no authority at all in her voice. Both women smiling, at ease in each others company.

Allie looked at the clock, they still had lots of time left. "I made a promise to Bea that I would never use drugs again." Allie said simply. "That's good." Bridget replied, not really sure what point Allie was trying to make. Allie was just as surprised as Bridget by the change of topic and the serious energy that now filled the office. She hadn't thought about drugs since she made that promise to Bea. But she also knew that she needed to stay clean for herself, not just Bea. "And I remember when I was in the slot a few months back, you said you had some strategies to help me stay off the drugs." Allie finished in a rush. "Yes, I did, and I do have strategies that can help you." Bridget answered. She was curious as to why Allie was asking about this, because to her knowledge the drug supply in the prison was unusually low. Plus, Allie's behaviour and presentation hadn't suggested that she was using. "But I want to ask you directly, and whatever answer you give me, I will believe. Are you using at the moment?" Bridget asked evenly.

"No. I'm not. I swear." Allie looked determinedly at Bridget, now almost challenging her to disagree. "That's good. I believe you." Allie sighed with relief, 'maybe this Westfall chick wasn't so bad after all' she thought. "It's just that I wanted to be with Bea for so long, and it took ages for her to realise her feelings for me. I don't want to fuck it up." Allie paused getting lost in her own thoughts over the past few months. Bridget giving her some space and time, before answering "you two have been through a lot recently, more so than many other couples when they first start dating. Unfortunately, prison can do that." Allie smiled, really smiled at Bridget "You don't miss much do you?" Allie asked, her confidence back and her cheeky smirk returning to her face. "I try not to." Bridget smiled at the compliment.

"Yeah, well I'm not on drugs, and I want to keep my promise to Bea, so you think you can help me?" Allie asked, already knowing the answer. "Yes, of course I can. You know it wont be easy, but together we can work through some of the issues that lead to you using in the first place." Allie was now hanging on every word Bridget was saying. "Are you ok with that?" "yeah, I'll do whatever it takes…" Allie replied.

They spoke for the next 40 minutes in easy conversation about drug prevention strategies. Allie informing Bridget of some things she has tried both successfully and unsuccessfully to get off and stay off drugs. Allie warmed up to Bridget throughout the session, sensing that she was smart, warm and genuine. Allie was good at reading people and she knew that Bridget was one of the good ones. "Ok, times up Allie. We have covered some good ground today, and you have some things to think about for next week. Was there anything else you wanted to discuss today? Bridget asked, feeling the session had gone well.

"Yes, there is actually." Allie answered. Bridget nodding for her to continue. "I see the way Bea looks at me. Like I am someone special, someone to be treated with great love and respect." Allie said, her face glowing, her bright blue eyes sparkling. "I want to be that person; the person she sees when she looks at me. I want to be the person she can depend on. The one she can be open and vulnerable with. I want to always be by her side. The one who will love her unconditionally until I die. Will you help me?" Bridget smiled, her heart swelling. She had seen Bea realise her feelings for Allie, and seen them together as a couple. But to see Allie asking for help to be a better person, for the one she loved, was truly romantic. "Yes" Bridget said smiling, sometimes she loved her job.


	18. Has she figured it out yet?

Bea sat outside in the yard talking to Boomer and Maxine. Liz, Sonia and Doreen nearby but involved in their own conversation, presumably about baby Joshua, judging by the reactions of the women. Bea had just returned from medical where her cast had been removed and she been told that her break had healed nicely. It had been four weeks since Juice's attack, and the prison had been somewhat civil since. Bea was glad she had not been attacked since, but she also knew that the tension between her and Kaz, was thin to say the least.

Maxine looking at the woman that was her closest friend in the whole world. "What's up Bea?" "I'm just thinking maybe its time to start training again." Bea replied, she knew that needed to get her strength back. "That's good, when did you want to start?" Came Maxine's reply, she'd been expecting it. "We'll start tomorrow, tonight we can work out a program. Boomer can spot me." Bea said, knowing that although Maxine was getting stronger everyday, she was still a long way off being at full strength. She was on a break from chemo and her body was thanking her.

"Huh? What? Heard my name." Boomer replied, she was busy watching Kaz's crew play very bad basketball against Tina's crew. "You can spot me tomorrow when I start training again." Bea answered "Yeah ok." Boomer replied, looking back to the basketball game. "They're all shit, can't wait to show them how to really play ball. Franky and I used to teach the lazy fuckers in the place, how it's done." Boomer getting lost in her thoughts again. Both Bea and Maxine smiling at her.

"So has she figured it out, yet?" Bea asked Maxine softly, with a warm smile. Maxine replied, a smile also creeping across her face, "Nah, she just keeps saying that you must be distracting Allie too much, because the foods off!" Bea giggled, things between her and Allie had been great in the last month. Allie had even told her that she had starting seeing Ms Westfall, but it was nothing to worry about. "How long are we going to keep this up before we tell her?" Bea asked. She honestly couldn't be happier for her two friends. "A little while longer. We have time and can leave it for a while, before we actually need to start worrying." Maxine answered, she knew that it will unleash a new shit storm on them, and she wanted to enjoy the peace a little while longer.

"But I must admit it was pretty funny last night, while we were watching TV, and she was complaining about her boobs being sore." Maxine said. Bea started to laugh at the memory. "Yeah, especially when she looked at you and apologized because of the look on your face." Maxine laughing said, "yeah she totally miss read that one. I was waiting for her to work it out, but she got worried because she was complaining about her boobs and I have none now." Bea, leaned into Maxine playfully, "but you still one of the best women I know." It was true, Bea honestly didn't know where she would be without her. "Thanks love." Each woman looking at each other with love and warmth in their eyes.

"So, you think Kaz is still up to something?" Maxine asked, changing the topic. "Yeah, the more I think about what Franky said, the more it makes sense." Bea replied, pausing before continuing. "But I thought Kaz would have made her move by now, though." "Yeah me too. But she has had a lot to deal with lately, with the women bitchin' about the lack of drugs, and all the petty scrabbles." Maxine replied, as she too observed the basketball game. Kaz had been Top Dog now for 2 months, and it was taking its toll on her. She was constantly on edge, and she had lost weight, not that she had much to lose. Her crew were battered and bruised, but seemed to enjoy their new found status in the prison.

"Franky was always good at reading the prison." Maxine said simply, she was glad the former enemies were now friends, it was good for both women. "Do you think Kaz is holding off because of Allie?" Maxine observed. Allie and Kaz and formed a tense understanding, whereby neither woman mentioned Bea and their relationship whilst working in the kitchen. "Yeah probably, I know Allie misses her, and she's just too stubborn to admit it." Bea knew that Allie had given up a lot to be with her, not that she had asked for it. She also knew that Kaz was probably missing Allie just as much, judging by the looks Kaz throws Allie whenever she sees Bea and Allie together. "Yeah well, you don't have the ownership on stubborn in your relationship." Maxine said. Bea funning mock offense "what, I'm not stubborn." "Whatever you say Bea." Both women laughing.

"Hey Bea. Hey Maxi" Allie said as came out from finishing her work detail. "Hey Alliecat." Bea's face erupting into huge grin when she saw her. Allie walking up and giving her a quick kiss before sitting next to her with one arm wrapped around Bea's waist. "Hi Allie." Maxine replied, she still loved seeing them together, seeing the way they looked at each other. It made her very happy that they were together.

"What'd I miss?" Allie asked. "Your old lot playing shit basketball, that's what." Boomer replied. "Oh, hey Booms, I didn't see you there." Allie said, looking around to look at Boomer. "Yeah, you don't see anybody but Bea, these days." Boomer said, joking, attempting to wink at Allie, but closing both eyes at once. Everyone burst out laughing. "Yeah, well, she's hot as hell, and she's mine." Allie said, putting both arms around Bea pulling her close, leaving no doubt that she was serious, but playing at the same time. Bea blushed.  
"Stop it, you too." Bea said half serious pulling away slightly, the public displays of affection that Allie was so fond of, was still new to her. It was something that she was learning to be comfortable with, but it would take time. Boomer said, "you just wait Blondie, Maxi and I going to get Bea all hot and sweaty tomorrow." Maxine and Bea looked at Boomer smirking, clearly aware of the double meaning of her words, Boomer herself not catching on. Allie looked at the three women, her trademark smirk on her face, her bright blue eyes dancing. "Mind if I join?" winking at Bea. "Nah, its business." Boomer said distractedly. Bea looked at Allie "Now my cast is off, I'm going to start training again, to get back to shape." Bea explained.

"So your going to be training out here, getting all buff and toned, dripping sweat everywhere, in the yard, in front of everyone?" Allie asked joking. "I'm just getting back in shape, Alliecat." Bea said not concerned about people seeing her work out. Bea wasn't in bad shape, she had lost some of her strength and conditioning though. "Babe, last time I checked, you're in great shape. That ass is …mmm, and not to mention your guns…" Allie said with laughter in her voice, obviously checking out Bea's body. Maxine giggling seeing Bea shift uncomfortably in her seat, thoroughly embarrassed at Allie's open flirtation. Bea, going as red as her hair, and replying whilst looking at her feet. "Allie…"

"Oh come on Babe." Allie said leaning into Bea's ear, so only she could hear. "You had no problem last night, when you were moaning my name." Bea was suddenly self-conscious, but a huge grin spread across her face, she was now positively hot and bothered. Allie stood up, with a cheeky grin on her face as she went to sit next to Boomer to watch the basketball. "Well, she has a point." Maxine said not looking at Bea. "Fuck off Max," Bea said, smiling at her friend.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. "So when are you going to let Franky meet Allie?" Maxine, turned to look at Bea. "Not yet, Boomer has been bad enough. They hang enough shit on me as it is, without adding Franky." Bea said. Maxine just nodded smiling. She would really like to see Franky's reaction to the blondie that has tamed the former Top Dog.


	19. Boomer finds out

“Hey, Boomer.” Bea said walking into Boomer’s cell. Boomer was laying on her bed looking at her picture of Fev. “What?” She said grumpily. “You have a visitor.” Bea said smiling at her friend. “What? I don’t have visitors.” Boomer said, sitting up. “Bet it’s that stupid scrag of a sister, coming to rub my nose in it about Daz again.” Boomer got up and walked towards Bea. “Not sure, the screws didn’t say.” Bea replied simply. “Like I fucking give a shit about her…” Boomer grumbled as she left the unit.

Bea went and sat the table with Maxine, Allie, Liz and Doreen. Sonia was at an appointment with her lawyer. Maxine was smiling, “I can’t wait to see her reaction when she gets back.” “Oh, love I am so happy for both of you.” Liz said patting Maxine’s shoulder as she got up to make herself a cuppa. “Yeah, it’s going to be great. I just hope Booms can keep it quite a little while longer.”

As Boomer walked into the visitors room, she was getting annoyed. ‘Who would interrupt her time with Fev?’ She thought “Oi Booms” came the strong female voice from the side. Boomer span around to see Franky sitting at the table waiting for her. “What the fuck Franky?” Boomer said, shocked. She hadn’t seen Franky since she left months before. Boomer didn’t move. “Language Jenkins.” Ms Miles called, although amused by the situation unfolding in front of her. “Oh shit, right, sorry, Ms Miles.” Boomer replied, suddenly aware that families were around.

As she walked towards the table Franky stood up to greet her friend, obviously expecting a bone crushing hug. Boomer punched her hard in the shoulder, instead, “Hey! What was that for?” Franky said, trying to keep the pain out of her voice, rubbing her shoulder. “It’s been 6 months Franky, and it’s the first time you visit!” Boomer said, tears welling up in her eyes. “Yeah, well sit and we can talk.” Franky said, returning to her seat. Boomer not moving, still standing next to the table. Franky could see her internal battle going. She was angry at Franky for leaving it so long, but wanted to see her as well. “Boomer, sit down.” Franky said sternly. Boomer complying, almost on instinct.

“Hey, sorry it’s been so long Booms. I’ve missed ya heaps.” Franky said, looking across the table at Boomer, who was still not looking at her. “You’ve missed me?” Boomer asked, rapidly losing the battle to remain angry. “Of course I have, ya dufus. You’re my best mate.” Franky said with a huge grin on her face. “Because, I have fuckin’ missed you Franky. It’s not the same without ya.” Boomer said, as tears spilled down her face. Then just as suddenly, Boomer lent across the table pulling Franky clean out of her chair, into the big bear hug. Chairs and tables scrapping the floor as they were pushed aside easily by Boomer. “Hey Jenkins, that’s enough.” Shouted Ms Miles. Boomer didn’t move. “Umm, Booms your hurting me.” Franky said as the air was literally being squeezed out of her. Ms Miles walked over to their table, “I said that’s enough Jenkins, keep going and your visit is done.” Boomer let go, much to the relief of Franky who was trying to catch her breathe.

“Sit down Jenkins, and try and behave yourself like a civilised human being.” Ms Miles snapped as she walked back to her position. “Right, sorry about that. Just thought you forgot about me that’s all.” Boomer said, using her t-shirt to wipe her eyes. “Nah, booms can’t forget about you. Mates for life, yeah?” Franky said, looking at her friend, her face red, her eyes wet but happy, her hair messy. “Yeah, mates for life.” Boomer replied happily. She looked at Franky properly for the first time.

“You look good Franky, lost some weight and new tatts too. Bet that hurt like a bitch.” Franky just laughed, “yeah but it was worth it, yeah?” Franky replied. “Yeah looks great.” Boomer said. Both women falling back into easy conversation. “So how’s the outside treating ya?” Boomer asked she was eager to hear about anything but the prison. “Good, good. Got a job, and little place.” Franky said. “And the psych yeah?” Boomer asked eager to know about Franky’s love life. “Sssh, booms.” Franky said leaning across the table, “yeah, we are still good… great actually.” Franky said with a cheeky grin. “Oh right, still on the down low, got it.” Boomer said quietly, looking around the room.

“So, what about you? How is everything in here?” Franky asked. Boomer launched into a massive ramble trying to say everything at once. Franky laughing, “slow down booms, one story at a time yeah.” “Ok, well. Bea had has been busy, kicking everyone’s arse. But I bet you already know that.” Boomer said looking at Franky. “Yeah, Red said Tina and Juice’s crew attacked her.” “Well it was fucking brilliant Franky, she was really good. Like when she was Top Dog.” Boomer said her face beaming, proud of Bea. “What did I say about language, Jenkins? This is your last warning.” Ms Miles yelled.

“Okay sorry Ms Miles.” Boomer said. Franky was smiling, “Smiles has got bigger balls these days, yeah?” Boomer laughed “yeah, but she’s still good… Anyway, Bea asked me to help her protect the girls, like a family. It’s been good. I’ve been watching over them.” Boomer said she was proud of herself, and glad that Bea had trusted her. Franky was happy, Boomer had grown since she left, and it was great to see her with a purpose again. “That’s good, booms. I knew you’d protect the girls.” “Yeah, Bea’s been the one fighting but I’ve done my share to.” Boomer replied. Franky smiling at her friend. Her loyalty knows no bounds.

“How about Red’s girl, what she like?” Franky asked. Boomer face erupted into a huge grin. “Oh Blondie, she’s great. Girly and funny. You’d like her.” Boomer said. “Plus, I get more sausages for breaky, now Bea’s vagetarian.” Boomer was very happy about this. Franky roared laughing, rocking back into her chair. “Keep it down Doyle.” Ms Miles called. Franky turned around, clearly amused. “Comes on Smiles, were just having a joke.” Franky said, her eyes dancing around the crowd room. “Well do it quietly.” Ms Miles snapped, but with a hint of a smirk.

Franky looked back at Boomer, both women laughing. “Blondie works in the kitchen. Her and the rest of her old crew.” Boomer finished. “That’s good.” Franky replied. “But the foods shit since you left, especially lately.” Boomer said; Franky’s face lit up, “really?” “Yeah it was much better when you were in the kitchen, I’ve been feeling off lately, the food must be off I reckon.” Boomer finished. “Well, the kitchen was always my speciality.” Franky said “you ok though?” “Yeah, I’m tougher than the shitting food here, plus my tits are as sore as fuck lately too.” Boomer replied, dropping her voice, to avoiding been told off by Ms Miles again.

“Yeah, really?” Franky was hoping Boomer would have worked it out by now, ‘Red was right, she has no clue’, Franky thought. “Yeah, but I’m good. I’m though.” Franky said smiling, she couldn’t wait to see boomer’s face when she realised she was pregnant. “I heard you were in the slot a few weeks back.” Franky said, Boomers face dropped “yeah, but I got to eat a hot dog. So it wasn’t too bad I suppose.” Boomer lost in her thoughts. Franky pulled her chair around closer to Boomer, until she was nearly sitting on Boomer. She lent in “and what else did you get up to in the slot, booms?” Franky whispered. “What? Nothing?” Boomer replied, “Booms?” Franky said. “Well, Maxine and Sonia snuck a syringe full of spuff into the hot dog. You see Maxi and I are trying to get pregnant.” Boomer admitted, albeit sheepishly. Franky cracked up laughing again. “You know they have 24hour CCTV in the slots, right?” Franky asked. “Huh, no… but what does it matter?” Boomer asked. “Well, Vinegar tits probably has you on camera sticking that syringe into yourself.” Franky said, laughing. ‘Bet, she didn’t expect that when she looked at her monitor that day’ Franky thought. “Oh yeah,” Boomer said laughing at well “pay for view, maybe she’s vagetarian too?” Boomer said laughing, trying hard to catch her breathe.

“So, when do you think you might find out if your pregnant, Booms?” Franky asked. “Well, thought I’d know by now.” Boomer replied grumpily. Franky was smiling “yeah…” Boomer replied “but it’s still early yeah?” “Boomer, you feel yuk yeah?” Franky asked “yeah, foods shit.” Boomer replied. “Your boobs hurt?” Franky continued, “Yeah told ya that.” Boomer replied grumpily. “Vomited recently booms?” Franky asked, “a few times but mostly after breakfast.” Boomer replied. “What’s with the questions, Franky?” Boomer was getting frustrated. “I think you might be pregnant Booms.” Franky said with a huge grin on her face. “What?! Fuck really?” Boomer yelled she was ecstatic. 

“Sssh, booms keep it down.” Franky said, before Ms Miles could even begin. “Sssh, yeah I do. But booms, you need to keep it quiet for a bit yeah?” Franky said, with her voice low. Boomer was bouncing in her chair, she’d never felt happier in her life. “Yeah right of course Franky.” Boomer said, trying very hard to control herself. “I’m happy for ya, yeah.” Franky said. “Thanks franks.” Boomer replied. Franky grabbed Boomer’s hands, “now listen to me Booms. Red has a pregnancy test, just to confirm. But no brew yeah?” “Right, yeah. I’m going to do right by the kid Franky.” Booms replied. “Yeah, I know. Listen to Red and Maxi, Booms. They know what to do from here.” Franky said. “Right, yeah I can’t wait to tell Maxi. She’s going to be stoked.” Boomer said. “Good, congratulations Boomer.” Franky said.

Franky and Boomer finished their visit shortly after, but not before Franky telling Boomer to get Red to fix her hair, saying “it looks like a dogs breakfast”. Ms Miles asking Boomer as she escorted her back to the unit “Good visit, Jenkins?” “The best, Ms Miles.” Boomer said beaming. “Good.” Ms Miles said walking away. “Hey Maxi…” Boomer yelled as she walked into the unit, seeing Maxi and the rest of the girls eagerly awaiting her return. Each woman had a huge grin on her face. Boomer walked straight up to Maxine, giving her a big hug. “We did it maxi, Franky thinks I’m pregnant.” Boomer said, with tears flowing down her face. “That’s fantastic booms, I’m so happy.” Tears in her own eyes. Bea slid the pregnancy test across the table to Boomer, “why don’t you go find out for sure, booms.”


	20. Alcohol Antics

“Mr Jackson, how is Bea Smith going?” Vera asked. They had decided to meet outside of Wentworth so they could speak openly. They were at the local pub, it was noisy but it provided them some privacy. “Good Governor, she’s started training again.” Will said; as he drank his beer. Vera and Bridget were on their second bottle of wine. Linda Miles was drinking vodka. “Good, and the H1 girls weren’t suspicious when you let slip of Bea’s release, Linda.” Vera asked the obviously distracted Linda “huh, sorry, nah they were just happy for her return and obviously got to her, before Juice’s crew had done too much damage.” Linda replied, turning back to the group. She had been eyeing off a tall, dark handsome guy at the bar. Bridget smirked. She knew that Linda was a keen gambler but other than that, she didn’t know about the blonde. ‘She’s quite entertaining, her normal dry wit, much quicker when alcohol is involved.’ Bridget thought.

“Excellent, I’m glad they didn’t suspect that we were trying to intervene in any way.” Vera said to herself, more than the others. Linda was smiling, because although it appeared to the group she was acting on their behalf. Linda would have let it slip anyway, for a fee of course. Bridget smiled, she knew from Franky that Linda’s line of professionalism could be blurry sometimes, but in this case she was happy with the outcome. “The last few weeks have been better for her, and she seems to be recovering well, mentally and physically.” Bridget said. 

“Yes, the prison has been, dare I say it, civil recently.” Vera said her cheeks were getting rosy; clearly the wine was beginning to have an effect. “For how long, though? Kaz is bound to have a go at Smith at some point.” Will said. He knew his friend was more than capable of dealing with Kaz one on one. She had proved it time and time again, but even the great Bea Smith would have to lose at some point. 

“Well I thought that would have happened by now.” Vera answered, quickly followed by Bridget. “I think we all did.” “But with her training again, she must have something planned.” Will said. “I think the biggest clue of when something is about to go down will be when Smith changes her hair.” Linda said. The other three looked at her shocked. “What do you mean?” Vera asked. Bridget look slightly uncomfortable, she was not used to someone reading people that closely, which is usually her speciality. “What you haven’t noticed that her hair changes when something is going to happen.” “No, I haven’t.” Vera snapped, clearly flustered that she seemed to be missing the obvious, again. “Smith usually wears her hair down, except when there’s trouble brewing.” Linda said. Will and Vera looked at each other, Bridget remained focused on Linda.

“Ok, well let’s look at the facts.” Linda said almost bored. “When she took out Jac’s, her hair was flaming red, pulled back into ponytail. Her face set in stone, no remorse. Then when her and Franky went at it for Top Dog, and she escaped to kill the Holt kid her hair was blood red, messy and pulled back.” Will and Vera sat in silence, Bridget shifted unconsciously in her seat, which fortunately went unnoticed, as everyone was giving Linda their undivided attention. “And when the Freak went down, burning the building down with her, Smith’s hair was pulled back and her undercut shaved, almost like she knew something about to happen.” Linda finished, like she had just said the most obvious thing. Bridget was impressed, Will and Vera looked dumbfounded. 

“Are you kidding me?” Vera said, clearly still in shock. “No, if you watch closely enough, she begins to train; her hair a new shade of Red, and she pulls it back out of the way. Her demeanour also changes, she becomes determined and focused.” Linda said. The group sat in silence for a few minutes; Will, Vera and Bridget each processing the new information, whilst Linda returned her focus to the guy at the bar. “I’ll be back, another drink, yeah.” Linda said, excusing herself.

“It can’t be that simple, can it?” Will asked. He had not picked up on the hair styles or when Smith had her hair pulled back, but did notice when Smith was focused and determined. Bridget answered first, “No it’s not. Linda just said we can pick up on when Bea is planning something. She didn’t say anything about when the rest of the women were planning to attack her.” “Right, so we can watch Smiths’ behaviour and hair style to see if something is going to go down from her end. But not know what or when.” Vera summarised, obviously thinking out loud. “Exactly” Bridget answered taking a sip of wine. Vera was not comforted at all by this. She didn’t know what was worse, not knowing that something was going to happen or knowing that it will, and being powerless to stop it. 

Bridget was concerned about what Kaz was up to. She normally didn’t entertain gossip or rumours among the prison, but there was no doubt that Kaz had looked different lately. “Is Kaz as Top Dog working out, ok?” Bridget asked Will and Vera. “Yeah, better than I thought.” Will answered before continuing “but she doesn’t have the respect that Smith had.” “I suspect that Kaz’s popularity will waiver soon. The drug supply is low, and Tina’s crew is getting antsy. Plus all the addicts are drying out.” Vera said. “My chats with her have been somewhat productive, but how long she’ll have sway over the women, remains to be seen.” Vera finished, visibly still thrown by Linda’s observations. “I know she is a supporter of the programs you have been implementing.” Bridget offered supportively to Vera. Despite, Kaz’s weakness, and naivety at times, she really did want the women to be safe and have success in their lives. 

“Kaz and Novak seemed to have come to a tense truce.” Will said. He liked how happy Allie made Bea, and clearly the feelings are mutual. Vera nodded “Yes I have noticed that too. No problems in the kitchen, then?” she replied. “No, both woman have behaved themselves. Kaz clearly misses Novak, but appears too stubborn to put her hatred for Smith aside.” Will answered. Bridget laughed, saying Kaz was stubborn is certainly an understatement. “Kaz has hated Smith since she first got here, but I’m sure Kaz used visit Smith before landing herself in Wentworth. Do we know why Kaz hates Smith?” Vera asked. “I heard whispers, but nothing concrete, or reliable.” Bridget said. She knew exactly why Kaz hated Bea, but she couldn’t let on, because the information came from Franky. “Well whatever the reason, her sleeping with Novak, isn’t going to help matters.” Will said. Vera blushed, Bridget thought it was cute. “No, I don’t suppose it will.” Vera replied. 

“Anyway, if we are done here, I’ve just noticed some mates come in, were going to watch the rugby?” Vera looked around at area that Will had gestured, and replied sheepishly. “Yes we are done, thank-you for your time.” Vera replied. “See you guys later.” Will said, heading to bar before making his way over to his mates. Vera turned to Bridget, “happy to stay for another round?” gesturing to their now empty wine bottle. “Ok, but this will be the last one. I’m heading to the beach tomorrow.” Bridget answered, and thought of seeing her girlfriend in a bikini, sent her temperature rising. 

Vera returned shortly with the wine. “Do you have any plans this weekend, Vera?” Bridget asked. “Not at this stage, just a quiet weekend at home.” Bridget smiled, looking around the pub. There were lots of people around, as it was a Friday night. Lots of people having post work drinks. “Do you play pool Vera?” Bridget asked. “No, not really. I have only played once or twice.” Looking nervously at the group of guys standing around the table. “No worries, I’ll teach you.” Bridget said standing.

Bridget led Vera to the pool table and once it was free began to explain the rules of the game. Bridget broke first and easily potted a ball, it was clear she had played many of times before. Vera was more apprehensive, but soon got going. They got quite a gathering around, mainly because Bridget was so good. Bridget noticed that one guy in particular had been looking at Vera whilst she played. Vera was of course oblivious to this, and became almost clumsy once Bridget pointed it out. Bridget was amazed at just how self-conscious her friend got, even after wine. 

“Can you tell him to go away?” Vera asked Bridget. “What why?” Bridget asked, shocked. He had not been obnoxious in any way, and hadn’t made any moves on Vera, that Bridget was aware of. “His making me nervous, his watching me?” Vera said nervously. “So, he probably likes you?” Bridget replied, smirking. Seeing Vera so shy and insecure was such a contrast to her own strength and confidence. “Why would he, there are loads of beautiful women here, including you, that he can look at.” Vera blushed, giving the compliant to her friend. “Thank-you Vera.” Bridget said smiling, “But as you know, I am very much unavailable, plus his not my type.” Bridget said winking at Vera. Vera started laughing, “You know what I mean.” Bridget replied still smirking, “Yes, I do. But I still don’t know what the problem is?” “Well, it’s just that it has been a while.” Vera answered, in barely more than a whisper, almost ashamed to admit this to Bridget. “Ok, well, do you think his attractive?” Bridget asked searching Vera’s face for clues. Bridget was unsure whether Vera would be honest if she was attracted to him, or be too scared to admit her feelings. “Yes, well his kind of cute.” Vera acknowledged, stealing a glance over at her admirer. “Then, what is the problem?” Bridget asked. “Well, umm, there’s been no-one since Fletch and that didn’t end well.” Vera looked distracted, but then continued “and…what if he realizes that I’m sort of a nerd.” Bridget smiled. “Well, his not going to know anything, unless you actually talk to him.” Bridget paused, “plus there’s nothing wrong with ‘being sort of a nerd’ as you put it.” 

“Ok, but I wouldn’t know what to say? Any advice?” Bridget roared laughing, “Vera, it has been a very long time since I hooked up with a guy.” Bridget said, “But I’ll ask him to join in for the next game, we can both play with partners.” Bridget offered, she was sure Franky was going to have a field day with this. The thought brought a smile to her lips; she could picture the cheeky grin on her girlfriends face already. 

They played pool with two guys for the next couple of hours. The guy that was interested in Vera was named Paul and he was a shy businessman, dragged out by his mate Brad, who played pool with Bridget. Brad had tried, unsuccessfully to flirt with Bridget, before she made it very clear that she was not interested. The night passed uneventfully after that, with Paul and Vera swapping phone numbers, before each going their respective ways. Vera was in a very good mood, and Bridget eager to get home to Franky, decided to call it a night after the boys left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hope everyone is enjoying this. Any feedback welcome


	21. Strength and vulnerability

Bea was sitting on her bed drawing, although she mainly drew portraits and flowers, she suddenly found that she was more interested in seahorses these days. She was concentrating hard, because this one meant more to her than the others. Allie come bounding in, her and Boomer had been hanging shit on each, both believing they were the best dancers in the unit. Bea being diplomatic, and retreated to her room, and let the two friends sort it out.  
“Hey babe, we decided that we are both good” sitting on the end of Bea’s bed, puffing slightly. 

Bea put the drawing under the pillow, and looked up at her girlfriend smiling “good, good”. “Hey can I see what you’re working on?” Allie asked looking at the book that was shoved under the pillow. “Um” Bea said, not really wanting to answer. The truth was that she wasn’t ready to show it to anybody yet, but not sure how to say that to Allie without hurting her feelings. “Oh, come on babe, just a quick look.” Allie said almost begging. “Not yet, it’s not finished.” Bea replied, hoping that Allie would drop it.

Allie picked up the clue, and changed the topic. “Do you want to head to showers before they lock us down for the night?” “Yeah, ok, I’ll just get my things.” Bea replied relieved. It didn’t take long for both women to gather their toiletries and head to the showers. There were a couple of people there already, but they managed to get two showers together. Allie stripped off, leaving her clothes on bench, and walked to the shower naked, completely oblivious to the other women ogling her. Bea watched as the other women looked Allie up and down, before snapping “are you right?” Both women jumped at Bea’s tone. Whilst she was not Top Dog anymore, she certainly isn’t going to tolerate people looking at Allie like a piece of meat. Allie had turned around hearing Bea snap at the women, and she had a slight smirk on her face.

“Arggh, yep we were just leaving” one women said. The other woman who had not picked up on Bea sudden change of attitude replied “we were just looking at the merchandise available. Had I known, I would have got myself arrested sooner.” Bea immediately had the woman up against the wall, her hand pressed against the woman’s throat. “You don’t fucking touch her, you hear?” Bea spat. The woman’s eyes where wide with fear, but she tried in vain to nod. “If you so much as look at her again, I’ll fucking close your eyes for you.” Bea’s face so close their noses were almost touching, Bea breathing fire on the woman, her knuckles white, and her rage barely under control. “Do you understand?” “Yes” crocked the woman. Bea let go and the woman slumped to the floor struggling for breathe. “Now get the fuck out of here.” Bea was seething. The two women obeyed hastily.

Allie did not say a word during the exchange, but her smirk was no longer plastered on her face. Bea turned to her, her rage disappearing immediately. “Are you ok?” Bea asked, walking over to Allie. “Yeah, I’m fine babe” Allie replied. “Let’s shower and then get back to the unit, there’s no tossers there.” Bea just nodded removing her clothes, placing them next to Allie’s and putting a towel around her before getting into the shower. Allie taking the shower next to Bea’s. They showered in silence, each looking over at each other whilst they thought the other wasn’t looking. Bea had just finished washing her hair, when see looked over and saw Allie’s shower empty. Just then she heard the shower curtain open and someone step into her shower and closing the curtain after them.

“Allie?” was all Bea said, as she let the water run over her. “Yes, babe.” Allie replied snaking her arms around Bea’s waist, and stepping under the water with her. Bea’s back firmly pressed against Allie’s front. Allie felt Bea relax slightly when she heard Allie’s voice. “What are you doing?” Bea said, they were in a public place and naked, she felt vulnerable and exposed. “Um, well that was kinda hot, when you went all alpha on those women.” Allie whispered into Bea’s ear “It turned me on.” Allie finished, her hands beginning to roam Bea’s abdomen. “I just didn’t like the way they were looking at you.” Bea said, “I know.” Allie paused before continuing “but just so you know babe, the only one I want looking at me is you.” Bea’s face blushing instantly at Allie’s words.

Bea’s resolve was quickly melting, “were in public Allie.” Bea said, with no conviction at all in voice. The truth was Allie’s touch was driving her mad. “Yeah, I know. But there’s no-one else here, you made sure of that babe.” Allie said, slowly working her way up to Bea’s breasts. Bea leaning further back into Allie, “do you remember when you had me against the wall in here?” Allie asked, the memory of a naked Bea against her, made her signature smirk return to her face. Bea froze, “yeah, about that Allie, I’m really sorry.” Bea stuttered. Allie just giggled; Bea could feel her chest bouncing against her shoulder blades. “I’m not, seeing you naked for the first time drove me crazy, and feeling you pressed up against me, I knew then that I would let you do whatever you wanted to me.” Allie said, as she felt Bea relax again, still not turning around, getting lost in Allie’s hands. “But I’m sorry.” Bea felt like it needed repeating, she felt ashamed of how she acted toward Allie, especially in the beginning. “Babe, you have nothing to be sorry for. You’re fucking gorgeous, and I couldn’t take my eyes of you then. I still can’t.” She paused, as she began to kiss Bea’s exposed neck, “and now I get to touch and feel every part of you.” Bea’s breathing quickening, her legs beginning to feel like led.

“Let’s finish what we started months ago.” Allie said, spinning Bea around before kissing her passionately. Bea simply moaned in response. Allie moved Bea around so that she was now under the running water. “So if I remember correctly, I was near the wall ...” Allie said cheekily before kissing Bea again. Allie moved her lips along Bea’s jaw and down her neck, “but babe, try not to run out on me this time.” Allie said smirking, noticing that Bea was having trouble just standing let alone running. “Mmm.” Bea answered. 

Allie looked Bea; her eyes were closed, the water trailing down from her face, between her breast and down her center. Allie used her mouth to follow the same path, but guided Bea to the side of the shower, to help support her. Once, on her knees she looked back up at Bea, Allie couldn’t believe that she was going to taste Bea for the first time. She had wanted this for months, but had wanted to make sure Bea was ready for it. Allie asked “are you ready for this?” as she ran her hands up and down Bea’s legs. “Yes.” Bea replied without opening her eyes “are you sure?” Allie wasn’t going to push Bea. “I trust you Allie.”

That was all the permission that Allie needed, she draped Beas right leg over her shoulder and tentatively kissed around Bea’s centre. She felt Bea tense instantly. Allie stopping immediately, this act alone, more than any other, made Bea relax and feel comfortable. She knew that Allie had wanted this for so long, but she had waited for Bea to give it to her, rather than take it, like Harry had done. “Babe?” Allie asked, standing to comfort Bea. Allie wanted Bea to enjoy this. “It’s ok Allie. I’m good.” Allie waited a minute or two, just to make sure Bea was in fact good. Allie never broke physical touch with Bea the whole time, but had turned off the water because it had gone cold.

Allie returned to her knees and tentatively started using her fingers on Bea’s folds> Bea responding by moaning and adjusting her hips accordingly. After a few minutes, in which Allie could now feel and smell Bea’s desire, she very slowly and gently ran her tongue up Bea’s slit. Bea’s hips bucked immediately, “oh God Allie” Bea said. “Is it ok?” Allie asked, hoping with everything she had that it was, she couldn’t wait to repeat the movement. “Yes, it’s unbelievable.” Bea said, surprising herself. Allie returned her tongue to Bea’s slit and began working her tongue in the same movements that mirrored her fingers earlier. Allie making sure she avoided Bea’s clit. Bea was now struggling to keep herself upright, and was bucking her hips against Allie’s face. 

When Allie thought Bea was close, she began to draw slow circles around Bea’s clit. Bea’s stomach started to clench, and the now familiar sensation building rapidly. With one last agonizing slow circle and direct flick of Bea clit, Bea’s orgasm ripped through her body. Bea started to shake, nearly losing all control of her body. Allie was barely keeping her up right, whilst smirking to herself, ‘Yep much better than last time’ she thought. She waited patiently for Bea to regain control off her body, before standing, and leaning heavily into Bea. She was desperate for as much contact with Bea as possible. Allie kissed her passionately, leaving both women breathless. It was the first time Bea had ever tasted herself, and it was certainly a new experience. Allie leaned to whisper into Bea’s ear, her voice heavy with desire “you’re incredible.” Allie started kissing her neck, before leaning back and looking Bea straight in the eyes. “And you taste fucking amazing.” Allie licked her lips. The effect had Bea weak at the knees… again.


	22. Kaz versus Bea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Its rather long compared to the previous chapters. Hopefully its still entertaining and you enjoy it.

“You wanted to see me.” Bea said walking into Kaz’s unit. She had been summoned by Kaz, and sent her new 2IC to get Bea. Bea couldn’t remember her name Snortz or maybe it’s Soz, either way they looked almost embarrassed to be summoning Bea. Bea followed them back to their unit, Maxine and Boomer trailing dutifully. Bea looked around the unit, Kaz had her four girls surrounding her. Bea being out numbered, although a familiar position, seemed to make Kaz smile, almost like she had the upper hand.

“How’s your training going?” Kaz asked. She was sitting on the top of the couch, clearly enjoying the nervous looks on Maxine’s and Boomers faces. “You called me here to ask about my training?” Bea answered, staring at Kaz. Each woman glaring at the other. “Yeah?” Kaz said, not breaking eye contact with Bea. “Its going well.” Bea replied, standing her ground.

“You haven’t exactly been laying low lately, have you?” Kaz asked, knowing the answer. “Well, I haven’t touched another woman since my encounter with Juice and her boys…umm, that’s not true, I have touched Allie.” Bea couldn’t resist the jibe at Kaz, and was instantly rewarded with a flash of anger across Kaz’s face. Boomer smirking, Maxine smiling but with a blank expression. “You have been busy, then haven’t you, Bea?” Kaz spat back. She was determined not let Bea get the better of her … again.

“You really want to know what Allie and I are up to, do ya Kaz?” Bea paused waiting for Kaz to reply, when she didn’t Bea continued “I thought you wanted nothing to do Allie?” Bea said, locking eyes with the blonde woman. “Oh what was it now, “she’s all yours”. Yeah that’s right, you discarded her like she was trash.” Bea said, she was fuming. What was was Kaz’s point? Surely, she didn’t just want to talk, Kaz always had an agenda, and Bea was getting bored with the detour.

Kaz’s nostrils flared, her anger clearly rising. “What? Like you did, when you thought I used her to help the Freak get to you?” Kaz spat, knowing what buttons to press with Bea. Boomer instantly went to attack Kaz, her crew stepping up defensively. Maxine grabbing Boomer by the arm, “let Bea handle it”. “That’s fucked, she’s a fucking bitch, you just wait, I’ll pound her into the ground.” Boomer was livid, and her face red with rage. Bea however didn’t react, although she was seething internally. Bea was controlled enough, to keep her head.

“I seemed to remember that you were played by the freak, and when you realized it was her and not me that landed you lot in here, you tried to save face by turning me against Allie.” Bea paused before continuing her rant at Kaz, “you’re pathetic, you’re nothing but a scared little school girl. Fighting for people who use you against the very people who you say your trying to help… Pathetic.” Bea said, with such venom, that Kaz’s crew visibly shook at the words. Kaz was searching Bea’s face seeing nothing but control and aggression. Although Bea had not made a move on Kaz or her crew, it was clear to everyone in the unit that Kaz was losing this exchange.

“You must not love Allie, otherwise it wouldn’t have been so easy.” Kaz spat back, taunting Bea, knowing very well it was the truth or the truth as Kaz knows it. “What Allie and I do, has nothing to with you or any of your crew.” Bea answered, she could feel her temperature rising. Kaz smirked knowing that Bea didn’t counter her attack. 

“So, what am I doing here Kaz?” Bea asked again, she could go over old ground all day, she had nothing but time. Yet, surely Kaz had better things to do. “I want to know what your planning.” Kaz said. Bea laughed, “I’m not planning anything Kaz.” Bea answered, both Boomer and Maxine smirking as well. Kaz didn’t buy it for a second. “Bullshit!” Kaz yelled, clearly losing her patience with Bea. “Why are you training then?” Bea just looked at Kaz and her crew. “Surely you’re not that naïve?” Bea said, this really was too easy. Just like that Bea had turned the tables on Kaz. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Kaz spat, standing up, moving off the couch, her crew closing ranks around her. “Well, ever since you took over as Top Dog. Congratulations by the way.” Bea said sarcastically. “You have been doing a great job. I have been attacked twice. But you let the attacks slide.” Bea said evenly, to a clearly angry Kaz. “You deserved that, you fucking lagged, you had to pay.” Kaz said through gritted teeth, barely able to control her anger. Bea was laughing, “I thought you didn’t like rules Kaz. Equal rights for all women right?” Kaz surprised by Bea’s calm and light demeanor, so she sat back up on the couch.

“Well its working so far, the women seem to like the regime.” Kaz said, defensively, almost proud of her achievements. Boomer snickered, Maxine just smiled, she really was enjoying this exchange. Although she was surprised just how out of touch Kaz was with the women. Bea as smiling, it reached her eyes. “Really, the women liking you being in charge do they? How’s your alliance with Tina and her crew going? Working well for ya?” Bea asked, with sarcasm and laughter in her voice. “Yeah, you’re not Top Dog anymore, so what does it matter to you who I have alliances with?” Kaz spat back.

“Well, Tina and her crew seemed to be distant again, maybe even content.” Bea said remembering how subdued the crew had been lately. “Yeah, so what?” Kaz replied, she hadn’t noticed anything but Tina and her crew keeping their distance. “Well, it probably means that they have found a way to bring drugs into the prison again.” Bea said, like it was the most obvious thing. Despite this being news to Kaz, she tried to play it cool. Bea however noticed the brief look of surprise that flashed across her face. “Well, drugs are your thing Bea not mine. I don’t care if they want to fuck themselves up.” Bea glared at Kaz, “Got the women’s welfare, high on you list of priorities then.” Bea replied immediately, she couldn’t help but take a step towards Kaz. Kaz and her crew reacting immediately. Boomer and Maxine, also taking a step forward. Both crews facing each other, with their leaders squaring off at each other merely inches apart.

“Don’t you get it, if the women are high on drugs, petty shit starts, and the attacks between crews go up. Chaos ensues and the women get hurt.” Bea said, there was more than one reason she hated drugs, but losing Debbie was the highest of them all. Plus, even Kaz must know that she can not rule the prison with every second person high or wasted. Kaz replied, instantly clearly not listening to what Bea had said. “I know that” she snapped. “Well, how are they getting them in?” Bea asked, before continuing, “especially with all the random spot checks.”

It was clear that Kaz had no idea. Well she couldn’t could she, especially since she didn’t even know that the drugs were coming in, in the first place. “I’m on it.” Kaz replied with no conviction at all. “Want to know what I think, Kaz?” Bea said, still not breaking eye contact, she clearly had more authority and presence than Kaz, even on her turf. Bea using a light, almost breezy tone, which just made Kaz more enraged. “What?” she snapped.

“I think you need to work out how they are getting the drugs in and what you are going to do about it.” Bea said. “Got any fucking ideas, Einstein?” Kaz, said sarcastically, especially since Bea did seem to have all the answers. Kaz hated that. “I do actually.” Bea said not rising to Kaz’s bait. 

“Well, since I have been here longer than you…” Bea’s quick jibe at Kaz, was purely for Boomers benefit, and she was duly rewarded with a smile. “I have learnt a few things.” Bea said pausing for effect “Franky used to bring drugs in the through visitors until the screws cottoned on to that one. Then it was the laundry and finally the kitchen.” Kaz looked surprised, Tina’s crew were no Franky, not that she had ever met her in person. Her reputation both in and outside of prison was well known.

“Thanks for the history lesson Bea, but I don’t see how that helps me now?” Kaz said snickering, her crew joining in. “Well you should. Because those are the ways that the screws know about, which means that the drugs will be coming in, in a different way.” Bea said looking at Kaz, and it was like a switch had been turned on. “Right.” Kaz said distractedly, clearly having no idea what to do with the information. Bea of course picked up on this and said, “so here’s a free bit of advice, maybe check the cleaning supplies.”

Kaz, and her entire crew, were surprised. Boomer also looked surprised before breaking out into a huge grin. She broke the silence first “oh that’s fucking brilliant.” Maxine and Bea smiling. “The cleaning supplies…” Kaz asked. “Yeah, they just pack the drugs deep inside the products, in tight little bags. The cleaning products around it would mask the smell and it’s easy to do on the outside. Nobody would think to check laundry powder or domestic cleaning products. Plus, the prison has to keep bringing them in, with regular supplies to make code.” Kaz didn’t answer, but clearly deep in thought. The rest of her crew, looking admirably at Bea, despite themselves.

“Why do you want to help me?” Kaz asked Bea, not at all liking the fact that she had yet again been schooled in observation, and leadership. “I don’t, you summoned me, remember.” Bea replied. Expecting a quick retort from Kaz, but she was surprised when she saw Kaz looking past her to the doorway of her unit. “What the fuck is going on here?” Allie said. Bea span around immediately at hearing Allie’s voice. Both crews instinctively taking steps back creating distance between them.

“What are you doing here?” Bea asked, glaring at Allie. The last thing she needed was Allie getting in the middle of this. “What do you mean?” Not sacred of Bea’s piercing glare at all. Bea just looked at her in answer. “I got back to the unit, and when you three weren’t there I knew something was up. I eventually got Doreen to spill.” Allie said, walking up to Bea, meeting her glare for glare. “Fuck, I told Doreen to make sure you didn’t come here.” Bea replied, Kaz and her crew watching the exchange, clearly on edge. Allie just smirked, “like she could stop me.” Kaz interrupted their banter, “Allie can take care of herself.”

Allie spun around facing Kaz, standing in neutral territory between the two crews. “So is anyone going to answer my question?” She looked between Kaz and Bea, both women just glared at each other. “We were just having a little chat, weren’t we Bea?” Kaz answered clearly trying to regain the upper hand of the situation. Bea remembering her promise to Allie, many months ago elaborated further. “Kaz summoned me here, so Maxi and Booms came along for the ride. We have just been taking about the attacks on me, and how Tina’s crew is bringing drugs back in.” Bea said to Allie, still with a sharp tone, before turning back to Kaz, “anything else you’d like to add?” Bea snapped. 

Kaz looked between the two women, both her and Bea to pounce at the any second. “So you guys, have the whole open and honesty thing going on, then.” Kaz asked Allie, completely ignoring Bea. “Yeah, so?” Allie said. Both Allie and Bea tensed up immediately making Kaz smiled. “Then why so nervous, Allie? Afraid I’ll say something that’ll make Bea kick you to the curb again?” Kaz said, enjoying the immediate anger from both Bea and Allie. Bea instinctively stepped in front of Allie, gently but firmly pushing her towards Maxine and Boomer, who surrounded her instantly.

“Fuck off Kaz, you said she was like a daughter to you and treated her like that.” Bea spat, stepping up to Kaz, breathing fire right into Kaz’s face. “Some fucking mother!” Bea felt her arm being pulled back, she turned around to an obviously angry Allie. “Bea that’s enough, Kaz is right I can take care of myself. I don’t need you to defend me.” Bea was surprised, and looked at her girlfriend shocked. “What?” Bea said, obviously confused. Allie locked eyes with Bea “I like that fact that you want to defend me and everything, but I don’t need you to fight my battles for me. I can do that myself.” Bea looked defeated.

Kaz and her crew were smirking, clearly enjoying Bea being put back in her place. “Look at that, the old Top Dog is pussy whipped.” Kaz’s 2IC said laughing, quickly joined by the rest of her crew. Allie span around, walking directly up to the woman, getting in her face. Bea went to follow on instinct. Maxine grabbing her arm, before nodding. Bea understood and stayed put. “What the fuck did you say?” Allie snarled, the women’s laughter ceasing immediately. She just shallowed hard, nobody moved. “Bea is not pussy whipped, I don’t need to her defend me…But don’t forget that I can take you out, easily and quickly. You need to fucking remember who I am. We used to be friends you fucking slag.” The woman took a big step back from Allie.

“That’s enough.” Kaz said, walking between the two women, clearly trying to dissolve the tension. “You!” Allie’s rage turning towards Kaz, who also immediately took a step backwards. “Why are you so against Bea? She didn’t shop us. She warned us against the Freak, but did you listen? No!” Allie screamed. Kaz clearly not expecting the outrage from Allie, simply looked at her in shock. “No, you helped the Freak try to kill her, then you lied to her, single handling destroying me in the process.” Allie said. She was ranting now, she knew. But a lot had gone unsaid in the past few months, and now it was all pouring out. 

“Yeah, you hurt her, but you totally fucked me. You little stunt to protect your own ego Kaz, gutted me. You’re a fucking selfish bitch.” Allie screamed thumping her own chest, tears streaming down her face. All the other women stood in silence, completely shocked at the sudden turn of events Boomer and Maxine looked helpless. Bea’s heart was breaking with every word Allie said. The pain, the anger, the hurt and the betrayal cutting through Bea like a knife. She desperately wanted to take Allie in arms and comfort her, but knew that Allie needed to do this.

Kaz was devastated, she knew that everything Allie said was the truth. She also knew that she deserved it, but it still tore her up to see Allie so distraught. 

“She took you from me.” Kaz replied, it was all she could say. Allie stopped screaming and looked at Kaz, with deep sorrow. “She didn’t take me anywhere. I chased her. I want her. I love her.” Both Maxine and Boomer looked between Allie and Bea. Bea had tears running down her face now. Allie however didn’t take her eyes off Kaz. “You’re a fucking idiot. I’m still here. We have 10 years locked in the same hell together, for fuck sake. She literally can not take me anywhere.” Allie said, her tone and volume softening throughout her speech. “But I do love her, and we are together. So you can either grow up and accept it, and we can move on being civil towards each other – all of us.” Allie said, looking at and making eye contact with every woman in the unit. Her H1family smiling back. “…or you will lose me.” Allie said defiantly, returning her attention to Kaz. 

Kaz stared at her for what felt like eternity, clearly trying to judge whether Allie was serious. Allie’s bright blue eyes full of strength and determination. “I’ll accept it but I don’t like it.” Kaz said begrudgingly. Allie smiled “I didn’t say you have to like it.” Kaz knew that Allie was serious, but she loved her. “I love you, kiddo.” Kaz said, making eye contact with Allie, both women full of sorrow, and pain. “I love you too” Allie said, walking up to Kaz and engulfing her in a big hug, that both women desperately needed. They both had missed each other terribly, but until now both had been too stubborn to admit it. Allie was the first to pull away, but keeping her arms on Kaz’s shoulders. “You hurt Bea, you hurt me. Remember that.” Kaz just nodded, it wasn’t a threat, just a fact.

Bea cleared her throat. It pained her to see Allie like that, and she would like nothing more than a hug like Allie just gave Kaz. Just then, Bea suddenly realized what it might be like for Kaz to see her and Allie together. Not that Kaz wanted to sleep with Allie, but seeing her pay so much love and attention to someone else, could make her jealous. Bea’s new sudden understanding of Kaz’s recent behaviour, was like her own light bulb moment. Suddenly the last few months made sense. Bea needed to make it right with Kaz for their sakes, but especially for Allie.

Kaz and Allie turned to Bea. “Bea, I’ll make sure no-one touches you again. If they do, they’ll have me to answer to.” Bea just nodded. Allie slipping out of Kaz’s embrace, again standing in neutral territory. “And, thanks for the head-us up about the drugs.” Kaz said. She walked up to Bea, both crews reacting, Allie still in the middle. “How about a truce? You look after Allie, and keep watch on the prison. You see things I don’t. And I’ll remain Top Dog, keeping everyone in line. You have a quiet life, which is what you want I’m sure?” Bea was searching Kaz’s face and seeing that she was genuine. “Yes. Right so I’ll help you and you’ll help me?” Bea asked. “Yes.” Kaz extending her right hand. Bea stepped forward and sook it. 

“This stays between us. Nobody must know.” Bea said, Kaz nodding before looking around at her crew, each woman nodding in agreement. Bea doing the same. Allie walking to stand next to Bea, reaching to her hold hand. Bea complied willing. She looked over at Kaz to see whether she would object. “Truce.” Truce.” Both women looked at Allie, who had the biggest and brightest smile on her face.


	23. Rocked the boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes for the delay, hopefully the next chapters will be up quicker.

Bea opened her eyes, blinking in the light. She had no idea where she was or how she ended up here. She tried to sit up but was immediately gripped with execrating pain in her chest and abdomen. Her hands also strapped to the bed. “Mrs. Smith, can you hear me?” A woman with bright compassionate eyes asked. She was unfamiliar to Bea, her own eyes now wide with fear. Everything was foreign and everything was hurting as she tried in vain to get up. It was clear to this woman that Bea had heard her, even if she didn’t answer. “It’s ok, you’re in hospital.” The woman explained kindly but firmly. 

“Hospital?” Bea croaked, allowing herself to lay back down. “Yes, you have been here a week.” The woman explained she had been looking after Bea in the ICU since her arrival. It was nice to finally talk to her. “A week?” Bea asked again, her voice scratchy and it hurt to talk. The woman again picked up on this “You have had a tube down your throat that we removed this morning. Your throat will be sore for a little while, but will be good as new soon.” Bea just nodded, it was just one answer to the many questions flying through her head, albeit slowly. Her mind was foggy.

“I’m not sure I’m the one that should be telling you this, but I’ll give you the clip notes version, until the others get here. Is that ok?” The woman asked Bea just looked at her. She appeared warm and genuine, so Bea nodded, and looked as though she would hang on anything the woman said. “Firstly, my name is Mel and I am a nurse here in the ICU.” She paused waiting to see if Bea was following. Bea nodded, signaling that she was following, and waited for her to continue. “You were attacked at the prison a week ago. You were brought here by the ambulance and went to straight to surgery.” Bea closed her eyes, trying to remember what happened, but nothing came. Her mind was still very foggy, ‘probably from the drugs she had been given’, she thought. When Bea opened her eyes, she again found Mel, waiting for her. “You have injuries to your chest and abdomen.” Mel’s eyes looking at Bea’s body through the blankets. Bea tried to sit up again but couldn’t. 

“Mrs. Smith, your hands are cuffed to the bed, that’s why you can’t move your hands.” Bea tried again to speak, “ca-call me … Bea.” Bea stuttered, she hated being called Mrs. Smith. “No worries” Mel said with a smile. Then continued “you have tube in chest to help your lung reflate and drain tubes in your stomach to help drain fluid.” Mel finished, she knew it was a lot to take in, but she felt that Bea deserved to know why she couldn’t move. “Okay” Bea said she was exhausted, that little movement had drained her energy levels. “Allie?” Bea asked Mel, looking desperately at the nurse. “Who?” It was Mel’s turn to be confused. “Is she ok?” Mel thought for a second, Bea was the only prisoner in ICU, and she hadn’t heard about another prisoner being brought to the hospital. “There is no other prisoner in the ICU. But I can’t tell you about the rest of the hospital unfortunately.” Bea nodded. “You need to rest.” Mel said, moving away from Bea’s bed, and returned to her notes. It was an obvious statement, because Bea’s eyes were closing as she said it.

A short while later Bea woke again. She was in a lot of pain and had been restless. “Allie?” Bea croaked. Mel came to her side, “are you ok?” her eyes full of concern. “I – I need to know she is ok?” Bea’s eyes doing the pleading her voice couldn’t. “This Allie, she’s important to you, yeah?” Mel asked. A sad smile came across Bea’s face, “yes” “Ok, I’ll ask the guard to find out for you.” Mel said, before looking at Bea who despite her actions couldn’t hide her pain. “I’ll be back with some answers and some pain relief.” Mel said, as she left the room.

Vera Bennett walked in followed by Mel. “How are you, Bea?” Vera asked. Mel was silently giving Bea some morphine whilst the Governor spoke to Bea. Vera had been informed that Bea had woken up earlier in the day and had come to hospital at the end of her shift. “Allie?” Bea croaked, she was desperate for any answers to her question. Vera smiled, and replied “She’s fine, worried about you obviously, but fine.” Bea let out a breathe she didn’t know she was holding. She felt an immediate sense of relief wash over her. She closed her eyes and let the news sink in before opening them again to find Vera still staring at her. “It's seems you two have quite a connection.” Vera was impressed by the concern of the women for Bea’s welfare, must notably by Allie’s persistent and rather annoying requests for updates. Bea just smiled in reply.

“What happened?” Bea asked Vera which seemed to sober the Governor up quickly. Bea noticed the change in her demeanor immediately. “Well, I was hoping you would tell me.” Vera was searching for any information she could. “I can’t remember.” Bea answered the governor, who didn’t believe her. Bea seemed to pick up on this and answered “honestly.” Vera seemed satisfied for the short term at least. “Well it seems you were attacked. Conway and Jenkins carried you to medical. You were unconscious and you were transferred here immediately.” Although, Bea had suspected she was attacked, it still was difficult to hear it being confirmed. “Who?” Bea asked the Governor. “We are not sure; none of the women are talking.” Vera answered, she was worried. Bea very nearly died, and nobody seemed to be taking responsibility for it.

Bea nodded, and looked past the Governor, her mind still foggy but she was exhausted. “What have they told you about your injuries Bea?” She returned her gaze to the Governor, her face and stance had softened. She could tell that Vera was as sick of seeing Bea in a hospital bed, as she was as being in one. “Just that I have a tube in my chest and a couple in my stomach.” Bea answered, “plus these” moving her hands to cause the cuffs to jingle.  
Vera looked sad, “okay I’ll get the doctor to come and explain it to you”, Vera looked at Bea, “the cuffs have to stay, I’m not having a repeat performance.” Vera finished, and looked relieved to be leaving the room.

She returned a moment later she returned with a serious looking man. “Hello Bea, my name is Dr. York. I am a doctor here in the ICU.” Bea looked him up and down, he looked compassionate but formidable. “Hello Dr. York.” He smiled, in reply. “The Governor has asked me to explain your injuries to you, is that ok?” Bea answered immediately, “Yes, please…” Dr. York took a deep breath and explained “Bea you have 6 broken ribs on your right side which caused your lung to collapse, which is why you have a tube in there to help reflate it…” He paused, Bea nodding she understood. “You had to have surgery on your stomach which resulted in you having a section of you bowel and appendix removed.” Again Bea nodded, “You also have a lacerated liver and a bruised kidney. We have put tubes in to drain excess fluid.” “Thank-you, doctor.” Bea answered; it was a lot to take in, she took a deep breathe, her breathe catching in pain.

“I’m afraid there’s more, Mrs. Smith.” He answered. Bea looked at him, and waited, almost in dread for him to continue. “You have two broken eyes and a multitude of bruises on your arms and legs…” Bea just nodded; she could tell there was more by his expression. “What else?” Bea asked, looking between Dr. York and the Governor, neither making eye contact with her. “Umm,” the doctor cleared his throat, “it seems that whoever attacked you, left a permanent reminder for you.” Dr. York said in a rush. “What?” Bea was thoroughly confused, and not just because her mind was foggy, “permanent?” “Whoever attacked you tattooed ‘property of Wentworth’ on you left arm.” The doctor answered, still not looking at Bea. She turned to look at her arm which was cuffed, to see the offending words on her left forearm. Bea closed her eyes, and tears slipped through them. Vera and Dr. York left the room silently, leaving Bea alone.


	24. Allie's Anger

Allie was pacing the H1 unit; it had been a week since the attack. None of the women had slept well since. The attack had come from nowhere. There had been a sense of peace since Bea had been summoned to Kaz's unit. Allie should have known better than to think everything would be ok. "Allie love, please try and relax. You're wearing out the lino." Liz said. Allie glared at her in response before slumping down at the table. Maxine rubbed her shoulders warmly. Doreen and Sonia avoided eye contact, Boomer lying on the couch; legs spread wide unlady like, much to Sonia's disgust.

"It's been a week, Liz. Why haven't they told us anything?" Allie demanded, but knowing full well that Liz couldn't answer the question any better than she could. Liz looked at her sympathetically. "We are all worried about her love… she's a fighter that one. She'll pull through this, mark my words." Liz reached over and took Allie's hand comfortably. "Plus Hun, she knows you'll be waiting for her when she gets back." Maxine said warmly, rubbing Allie's shoulder again. Allie smiled, knowing that the women meant well, but she couldn't sit on her hands and just wait patiently. She needed to be doing something.

"I'm going to see Kaz." Allie jumped up, startling the rest of the women. "Are you are that's a good idea, love?" Liz said she couldn't see what Kaz could offer that they couldn't. "Yes, I need to know how this happened, and who is responsible." Allie snapped, she didn't like having to answer for her actions. "Nobody's talking, Allie." Doreen said. "They wouldn't though would they?" Sonia added, nodding in agreement with Doreen. "Huh, see Sonia's right. I'm going to find out who did this and fuck them over." Allie said storming out of the unit. "I better go with her" Maxine said standing, "Oi, wait for me" Boomer said getting off the couch and chasing after them.

Allie stormed into Kaz's unit, Boomer and Maxine following shortly after. "Hey Kaz! What are you doing about the attack on Bea?" Allie demanded, Kaz sensing that Allie was not messing around stood and give herself some distance. "I'm not doing anything." Kaz said, knowing that the younger blonde was not going to be happy with her answer. Allie stepped forward "What the fuck! What do you mean you not doing anything about it?" Allie yelled, her normally bright blue eyes, darkened with rage. "I don't know who did it." Kaz replied, as if that explained everything.

"Well find out, you're meant to be Top Dog aren't you?" Allie spat, Kaz flinching in response. Kaz not meeting Allie's glare. "I tried but the women aren't talking." Kaz said, not really caring. "So that's it, is it?" Allie yelled. "Don't know, don't care." Allie was outraged. Kaz not fazed by Allie's attitude. "No, I tried Allie, I did." Kaz said limply. "Yeah clearly." Allie replied, stepping closer to Kaz, getting in her face. "Try fucking harder." Allie spat, her eyes livid, Kaz's attitude doing nothing to help her mood.

"Allie, come on. This isn't helping." Maxine said, and for the first time since her arrival in Kaz's unit, Allie become aware of Maxine and Boomer's presence. "What the fuck are you two doing here?" Allie was surprised that they had followed her, but angry that nobody seemed to care about Bea being attacked. "Blondie, we weren't going to let you come here alone, were we?" Boomer said. "Why doesn't anyone care that Bea was attacked?" Allie screamed, in anger and frustration . "Love we do, we do. We just need to find who did it." Maxine said walking up to Allie and looking at her directly. "Well, that's what I'm trying to do." Allie snapped. "I know, I know, we all miss her." Maxine said. Boomer nodded.

Kaz remained quiet, unsure of how to deal with what was happening in her unit. "Kaz, please help me!" Allie had slumped to the floor crying, begging Kaz. Kaz looked down at her. The woman she once considered her daughter. The woman she picked up off the street, gave her a home and a purpose. Yet, she was also the woman who turned her back on her; to start a relationship with her enemy. Kaz's eyes turned dark. "I can't help you Allie, you chose her. You must live with that." Kaz said coldly, even Maxine looked at her in disbelief. Allie was broken and desperate and Kaz was turning her back on her. "What the fuck, Proctor, nothing is supposed to happen unless you know. Fucken' shit Top Dog you are." Boomer screamed; her heart was breaking for Allie.

Maxine stood up, leaving Allie in a ball on the floor. Maxine walked up to Kaz, towering over her. "She doesn't know who attacked Bea." Maxine said back to Boomer and Allie, "Of course she fucking does." Boomer yelled. "No she doesn't" Maxine said; she had finally put it together. "See even Maxine knows I'm not lying." Maxine looked back to Kaz. A ferocious expression on her face. "I didn't say you weren't lying." Maxine glared at Kaz, Allie sensing the change in energy; she stopped crying and stood up standing next to Boomer.

"Since you have been Top Dog, Bea has been attacked three times, each worse than the last." Maxine spat at Kaz, towering over her, causing Kaz to take a step backwards. "I haven't touched her." Kaz replied. Maxine laughing evilly. "You didn't need to. Everyone else was doing it for you. You got to sit back on your hands and do nothing why Bea was fighting her life." Maxine was so angry her nostrils were flaring, her eyes black in rage. "Bea had to pay for lagging." Kaz uttered in her defense. She looked pitiful against the towering angry Maxine. "She has paid. She's paid time and again, and you have just watched, letting all happen." Maxine said, "You are pathetic and weak." Maxine's face just inches from Kaz's. Kaz's crew not daring to intervene. "Plus you hate her so much that you were ignorant to the fact that she was saving the woman from the drugs Tina brought in. Tina had disrespected Bea numerous. Tina was lucky all Bea did was lag. Bea could have really fucked her up." Maxine said through gritted teeth.

"Why should I help her?" Kaz replied, gaining confidence from nowhere. Allie ran to her, "Because she warned us against the freak, because she stood up for herself and her daughter. For all the reasons we idolized her with the red right hand." Allie yelled as she had pushed Maxine out of the way. "I still see no reason to help her." Kaz replied determinedly. "You fucking hypocrite!" Allie screamed, and punched Kaz in the face. The older woman falling to the ground. Maxine immediately grabbed Allie and pushed her back. Boomer stepping forward effectively shielding Allie from Kaz's crew. They had picked Kaz up and shielded her from them.

"You fucking ungrateful bitch." Kaz spat, as blood started to pour out of her mouth. Kaz was glaring at Allie. "Ungrateful! I've done everything you have ever asked me to!" Allie yelled, pain creeping into her voice. "Except start up with that the dog!" Kaz replied with hatred. "Oh!" Allie replied it had suddenly dawned on her, the nature of the inaction by Kaz. "So, because I am with her, everyone can bash her and you're not going to do a thing about it." Allie said in disbelief, she couldn't believe Kaz could be so cruel to another woman. "That's right." Kaz and Allie glaring at each other, neither backing down. "She warned me you know." Allie said, refusing to take her eyes off Kaz. "What you mean she warned you?" Kaz replied, confused. "She warned me that us being together would make us a target. But she was more concerned about me being target than her. I said I didn't care." Allie said, pausing to enjoy the memory. The confession was news to everyone in the room.

Kaz trying to regain control of the situation, "Well, you should have listened; she's a dead woman walking." Maxine and Boomer moved away, allowing Allie to be closer to Kaz. "That's fucked, that is!" Boomer bellowed, Maxine touching her arm, calming her immediately. "Well it is. Bea would never have stood for random attacks." Boomer replied in her defense. "I know." Maxine replied, smiling sadly. "But she's not Bea." "No she's not…" Allie spat "She's nothing. She's a weak excuse for a woman; I'm ashamed of her and for her." Her anger and hatred palpable throughout the room.

"You don't mean that." Kaz said to Allie. Her words, bringing tears to the older woman's eyes. Allie turning to face her "I do mean it; you're a fucking coward Kaz." Kaz standing her ground, "you'll be back. You'll come crawling back to me when's she dead." Allie's eyes fuming; a murderous expression on her face. Allie squared her shoulders not unlike Bea herself. "What the fuck did you just say?" Allie screamed. "You heard me!" Kaz said much more confident with Allie in her face than Maxine. Allie's anger finally taking over, she punched Kaz in the stomach and when she buckled over. Allie kneed her face, breaking her nose instantly. Maxine and Boomer restraining Kaz's crew, who were too shocked to put up much resistance.

"Arrggh, you fucking bitch!" Kaz yelled her hands covering her face, blood pouring out. Allie bent down and said with as much hatred as possible "I will never come back to you. Bea is who I want. She has more values than all your red right hand bullshit." Kaz was crying now, "I took care of you." "Yeah you did, I repaid you with faith and loyalty. I loved you Kaz. Not now." Allie said she couldn't hide the pain in her voice. "I love you" Kaz whimpered. "It's too late." Allie said standing, Maxine and Boomer releasing Kaz's crew who immediately went to Kaz's aid. "I'm going to make sure everyone knows just how much of a coward and a hypocrite you are Kaz." Allie said, walking towards the door.

"How are you going to do that Blondie?" Boomer asked once they were out of ear shot of Kaz's unit. Allie stopped and turned to face her and Maxine. She had steely look about her, a look that made Maxine and Boomer uneasy. "I'm going to take her down as Top Dog." She turned around and continued back to H1 without another word. Maxine and Boomer following in silence.


	25. Hospital Hype

Franky walked pasted the guard into Bea’s room. She had not been allowed to visit while Bea was in ICU, but now that Bea had been moved to a general ward she was allowed visitors. Franky was a little nervous, not that you would know it by her swagger. Bridget had visited Bea earlier in the week, and told Franky it had not been a pretty sight. “Hey ya Red.” Franky said as she walked over to the woman who was sitting up out of bed for the first time since her arrival at hospital. As Bea turned around, Franky stopped dead in her tracks. Bea was almost unrecognizable. Not only from the injuries she had suffered, but her eyes looked empty. Her skin was pale, and limp. Her hair placid and unkempt, flowing loosely around her face. The white hospital gowns doing little to hide the gaunt figure under it.

“Hi.” Bea said returning to look back out the window. Her drain tubes all still insitu, sitting at her feet. “It’s good to see ya, Red.” Franky said, regained her composure sitting next to Bea on her bed. “Is it?” Bea replied softly, not looking at Franky. “Yeah, of course it is!” Franky cautiously, she was not ready for this side of Bea, a side she hasn’t seen since the death of Debbie. “I’m tired Franky. Thanks for visiting.” Bea said dismissively. “What? You’re not getting rid of me that easy, Red.” Franky said, laying down on her bed, turning on the TV. “Whatever, Franky” Bea replied, not taking her eyes off the window. 

They stayed like that for a long period of time, each woman lost in their own thoughts. Franky was not sure what to say to Bea, normally Liz or Maxine was there to help with this stuff. “Hey Bea.” Franky said tentatively, sitting up on the bed, dangling her legs over the edge, facing Bea. “Yeah” Bea said so softly, Franky almost didn’t hear her. “Can you look at me?” Franky was determined to get through to Bea. Franky had decided that if Bea ever needed a friend, now was it. Bea slowly turned to face Franky, the second glimpse of her friends hollow eyes, didn’t help the nerves Franky was feeling. “You are not alone.” Franky said, meeting Bea eye to eye. Franky was trying to keep her expression natural, but inside she was dying. She felt like crying; for the emotions that Bea could not or would not feel, and for the pain that Franky just couldn’t take away, no matter how much she wanted to. 

When Bea finally turned away, Franky let out a sigh. “I am alone. I’m tired of fighting Franky.” Bea said feeling ashamed but it was the truth. “Bea, listen to me. You are not alone.” Franky paused, and waited to regain eye contact with Bea. “We are here for you. Me and Gidge, the girls, and Allie.” Bea closed her eyes, at the mention of Allie’s name. “What difference does it make?” Bea said looking like the weight of the world was crushing down on her. “It makes all the difference in the world.” Franky said, almost in disbelief at Bea’s miserable tone. “I’m going to die in jail, Franky. And it seems it’s going to be sooner rather than later.” Bea looked back out the window. “I just wish they’d do it properly…for once.” Bea said to herself, more than Franky.

Franky watched and waited, not sure how far to push her friend “You have plenty left to live for Bea. What about Allie? And everything you two have shared.” Franky was pleading Bea, trying anything to get a reaction from the older woman. “She’s better off without me. She’ll do her time, and she’ll be out early enough to start her life again. She’ll be fine.” Bea said, and although her expression was blank, and her tone flat, a single tear escaped her eye, almost betraying her. “That’s bullshit, Red!” Franky said almost yelling. “She’s young like you. She can start again, without me.” Bea replied limply, like it obvious. “Yeah, maybe she is young but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t love you, or that she wants to you to give up.” Franky replied. Bea looked at Franky in response, but clearly not absorbing what Franky was saying. “She fought for you when the Freak tried to drown you. And when you wouldn’t talk to her, she begged and pleaded for you to listen. Do you remember telling me that Bea?” Bea nodded, “But it doesn’t matter anymore.” “No, you’re wrong. It does matter, because you matter. Nobody fights that hard for someone they don’t love.” Franky answered in desperation. “Bea, trust me in this, she loves you, we all do. We need and want you to keep fighting.” Franky’s own emotions threatening to overcome her.

Bea looked sad, “Maybe it was all about the chase, she got me. But now it’s over.” Bea said, looking at her hands. They told the story of her life, and right now that looked pale, dry, and weathered. “I don’t believe you. From everything you have told me about her, she loves you.” Franky said, grabbing Bea’s hands and turning her chair around to face her. “I mean she was able to bring you happiness, and you had laughter in your life again.” Franky said, and she looked directly at Bea, “Now, I know about the chase, especially with women.” Franky said, almost cheekily, Bea scoffing slightly. “And Red, you don’t work that hard just for sex. And if she’s as hot as you say, she wouldn’t have to work at all.” Franky said, winking at Bea. 

“It’s doesn’t matter, I don’t want to be with her anymore.” Bea said, turning away from Franky. “Whatever you say Red. I saw the way your face lit up when you spoke about her. You can’t just turn that off; no matter how much you try.” Franky said, she loved teasing Red about Allie, but that seemed such a distant memory now. “I can, and I have.” Bea said, looking Franky straight in the eye. “No you can’t Bea. Nobody can, not even the Queen Bea.” Franky said, trying a little humor. Bea did not react. “I’m done.” Bea said, again without any emotion. “Bea, come on.” Franky said she felt like a little girl trying desperately to get through to her friend. 

“So, you get attacked for the third time, and now when you wake up, you decide to end it with her, is that it?” Franky said, she was trying to not to get angry with Bea, but she was making it very hard. “She’ll get over it, move on.” Bea replied. “No she won’t. She’ll think you blame her, like it was her fault you got attacked.” Franky snapped back. This more than anything Franky had said so far, got Bea’s attention. “You don’t know her Franky.” 

Franky smiled, “I don’t have too. I know women.” A grin crept across her face; Bea rolled her eyes in response. “All Allie will see, is you get attacked, she’s probably worried out of her mind, and then you dump her for no good reason.” Franky summarized. “No, good reason! She’s safer without me.” Bea snarled back at Franky, making Franky’s face light up with a huge grin.

“Arrgh, there it is!” Franky said laughing; she was surprised how long it took for Bea to admit it. “There what is Franky?” Bea grumbled. “You’re pushing her away, in some vein attempt to keep her safe.” Franky’s eyes were bright again, this she knew. This she could deal with. “The attacks will stop when I’m dead.” Bea said sadly. “That’s bullshit, and you know it. They’ll just move onto someone else.” Franky said. 

“Ok, you need to listen to me Bea.” Franky said, again pulling Bea so she was face to face with her. “Pushing Allie away isn’t going to make her safe. It will hurt her.” Franky paused, and took a deep breath before continuing. “I know you think it’ll be better for both of you. I did the exact same thing for years.” Bea looking up at Franky’s confession, although Bea already knew this, she’d never heard Franky admit to it. “Yep, and some ‘chick in fancy clothes’ showed me that I was hurting myself and those around me by doing it.” Bea smiled, for the first time, “she’s a good woman you know, Franky?” “Yeah too good, but don’t tell her that. I have her convinced that I’m this smoking hot reformed individual.” Bea laughed along with Franky.

“So Bea, I know it’s hard. But Allie needs you, the girls need you. I need you.” Franky said seriously. “I’m so tired Franky. I don’t want to fight anymore.” Bea said to Franky, meaning every bit of it. She looked tired, she felt tired, and she was spent in every sense. “Then rest, recover. Do whatever you need to do, but don’t give up. Don’t ever give up.” Franky could see that Bea was tired, and she really couldn’t blame her. After everything she has been through. Bea looked up at Franky, her eyes sad now but not empty. “When did you get so wise?” Franky’s cheeky grin returning to her face. “When I stopped running.” Franky answered honestly. Surprising Bea who was expecting a witty comeback. 

Bea smiled, “look at me Franky; I couldn’t fight even if I wanted to.” Franky giggled, “well, not now with all of your attachments. But you don’t have to be strong to fight, Bea. Remember that!” Franky said, Bea looking at her directly, before nodding. Bea knew that her physicality wasn’t her only strength.

 

“I don’t even know who attacked me.” Bea said, with a hint of resolve creeping into her voice. “We can work on that one.” Franky said, “The girls will help out on the inside, and I’ll find out what I can on the outside.” Franky got up off the bed, pulled Bea into a huge hug, that expressed all the warmth, love and compassion her words could not. “Anyway Red, my times up and they’ll kick me out soon.” Bea nodded against Franky’s chest, but didn’t let go. Franky returned the hug again, before pulling away, holding her at arms distance. “Red, don’t shut us out. You need us just as much as we need you.” Franky said, pulling Bea into another hug. “Okay Franky.” Was Bea’s only reply, but she did look slightly happier. Not happy but not sad either.


	26. Wentworth Mix Up

“This is shit!” Boomer said angrily, as said slumped on the couch back in her unit. “I want back in at the laundry.” Today had been the first day of the next work assignments. “I know I hate cleaning. It’s so boring.” Doreen winged. “It’s not too bad, Booms.” Liz said she was one of the happy ones. She got to work in the kitchen with Allie. “I don’t get why Vinegar Tits is separating us all.” Boomer said moaning. She missed her friends when she was at her work detail.

“She had to do something.” Maxine said evenly, she was actually surprised that it had taken so long for the powers of be to act. “What do you mean, Maxine?” Sonia asked she was always interested in just how much the tall brunette observed. Doreen, Liz and Allie all watching Maxine closely. “Bea has been attacked for the third time in 3 months, and very nearly died. The drugs are coming back in, and the random drugs searches have started to come up empty.” “Interesting” Sonia replied, thinking deeply. Maxine smiled warmly but cautiously at her.

“But what have we done?” Boomer again grumbled. “We haven’t done anything Booms, once we work out who attacked Bea everything will go back to normal.” Allie said, sitting on the couch next to Boomer. They had been getting closer in Bea’s absence. There was silence in the unit. Nobody had said much about Bea’s attack since the news flittered through that she would be returning in a few days. Allie had been rather quiet on this front, because she hadn’t been able to even talk to Bea since the attack. She was nervous and excited to see her girlfriend again.

“I still don’t know why I have to mop up after dogs in D block all day.” Boomer grumbled again to nobody in particular. “I don’t think anyone is happy about the new arrangements, Boomer.” Liz said calmly. All the crews had been separated. Doreen and Boomer were now on cleaning duty; Allie and Liz were on kitchen duty, whilst Maxine and Bea were still on Laundry duty but different shifts. Sonia was with Maxine in the laundry. “Yea, I bet this is all Kaz’s fucking idea. I bet see’s the one who got Vinegar Tits to do it.” Boomer said angrily. The other women all sat in silence, pondering that maybe Boomer was on to something.

********* 

“I don’t want to work in the Laundry” Kaz said to the Governor. “All decisions are final Kaz. I have made this decision to protect the women.” The Governor said evenly. She was glaring at Kaz; she did not like how unstable the women had become under Kaz’s reign. “My skills are better suited for the kitchen, move Novak to the laundry.” Kaz said, trying to stamp her authority. “I said no, Kaz.” Vera said, replied sternly. Kaz sat in the chair like a stubborn child. “The women are not happy.” Kaz replied, trying to get the Governor to see things her way. “The women or you?” Vera replied, immediately. “What is that supposed to mean?” Kaz spat back, sitting up in her chair.

“You got what you wanted. You’re Top Dog, but I can’t help to notice that you seem... well rather stressed lately.” Vera said, floating the bait out to Kaz, waiting for her to bite. Kaz was eying the Governor closely. “I’m doing just fine thank-you.” Kaz replied, not breaking eye contact with the Governor. “It’s that some much has happened recently, and maybe the women are questioning your ability to lead.” Vera answered, meeting Kaz’s glare. Kaz was silent for a few minutes, before answering. “Everything that has happened has been on your watch Governor, are you sure you’re ok?” Kaz replied smirking. She was enjoying the banter with the Governor. Vera smiled, “I’m fine, but thank-you for your concern. It’s the women’s welfare that I am worried about.” 

“I don’t see how reassigning the work details will help the women with their welfare?” Kaz said she was determined to be put back in the kitchen. It was really was not a good look with the Top Dog kicked out of her own work detail. Vera sat back in her chair, looking smugly at Kaz. “Really? You have no clue?” Kaz looked back at her blankly. “Well, it is up to me to decide where you work. And I have decided that since nobody is claiming responsibility for the frequent attacks on Bea Smith, or the drugs that are so obviously back in the prison.” Kaz’s eyes were a blaze; Vera had hit the nerve she was hoping to. 

“So that’s what this about? Bea Smith gets attacked and you go all ‘poor Bea!’” Kaz yelled in a mocking tone. “No. But I cannot have a prisoner continually attacked, and nobody held responsible. I have a duty of care.” Vera replied calmly, she knew that Kaz was struggling to remain composed. “Duty of care, my ass. You just don’t want your precious Bea Smith hurt.” Kaz spat angrily. Vera didn’t react. “I would have thought Kaz, that you would be concerned about her welfare too. Equal rights for all women, or is just some women Kaz?” Kaz glared at the Governor, fuming. “I did not touch her.” Kaz said through gritted teeth. “So you have said the numerous times I have asked you about the attacks on her. But you have done nothing to stop them either.” Vera was sick of the lip service that Kaz was giving her. Kaz had no reply. Vera continued "So because it seems that the women cannot get along with the self-assigned work details. I was forced to intervene. You had your chance to sort this out Kaz, now it's my turn." Vera stated, hopefully convincing herself as well as Kaz.

“I want my crew with me in the laundry.” Kaz said, changing the topic. Vera smirking. “I said no. All the crews have been separated, and it will remain that way, until I see that women are safe and their welfare is assured. And I mean all women, Kaz.” Vera said with authority. Kaz again sulking “I don’t want to work with Maxine.” Kaz said childlike. “It’s not up for discussion Kaz. You will work with Maxine in the laundry in the afternoon, and Bea will work the morning shift with Gambero’s “boys.” Vera said using quotation marks. 

“And where does Juice and Tina and her crew work?” Kaz asked feeling slightly better that Juice’s crew has also been separated. “Gambero is on cleaning duty with Anderson and Jenkins.” “And…” Vera said looking at her list in front of her. “Tina Mercado is working in the kitchen with Novak and Birdsworth. Chang is with two women from your crew ‘is it Snortz and Soz?’ For the afternoon kitchen duty.” Vera answered, wondering why each woman had to have nicknames as well as their real names. ‘It’s too confusing’ she thought. 

So you literally have put two or three of every crew into the various work details.” Kaz summarized. “Yes.” Vera answered, “Is there anything else, Kaz?” Vera said, but she was already turning to face her computer. “Yes.” Kaz said, sitting forward in her chair. “What is it?” Vera replied hastily, she really did have a lot of work to do “What about the newbies and the ones without a crew.” “They are filling the gaps…” Vera said, looking back to her computer “I think we are done for today Kaz. Guard.” Vera said, as a guard opened the door “Yes, Governor.” “Please escort Kaz, back to her unit.” “Straight away, Governor.” Kaz stood leaving unimpressed and angry that she had not got her own way.


	27. Bea Returns

Bea was walking back to her unit with Mr. Jackson after being released from the hospital. She was under strict instructions to rest, she laughed. She was in prison. There was no relaxing. Even Mr. Jackson smiled at the naivety of the nurse at the hospital. But now as she walking the familiar corridors with her friend beside her, probably the only man she ever knew that was kind and compassionate, who treated her as an equal. He was the only man she ever trusted. She felt strangely at home, despite how dangerous it had been for her lately. Maybe that was something that Allie and her had in common. Prison of all places had shown each of them love and friendship, and in a weird sense, some stability. Her loses had been great but she had found acceptance and camaraderie for the first time in her life.

It was just after lunch, and she thought the rest of her unit would be out in the sun, but when she turned the corner, everyone was there except Maxine. She was greeted with warm hugs, and smiling faces full of relief. None greater than Allie, except when she hugged her Bea went stiff. Allie noticed immediately and pulled away, the hurt evident in her face. Bea ignored it and turned to the table where a fresh hot cup of tea was waiting for her. "Thanks Liz." Bea said smiling, sitting between her and Doreen, again shutting Allie out. Sonia watched on from the other the side of the table, as Allie sat down next to Boomer. "It's so good to have you back love." Liz said warmly. Bea smiled, "Its good to be back, hopefully I can stay a little before ending up back in medical." Everyone nodded and smiled fake smiles. Bea looked around, nobody was making eye contact, except Allie. Bea looked away, "so what did I miss?" "Nobody is talking Bea; the women are quiet." Doreen answered not looking up from her hands.

"Ok…" Bea had expected as much, but it was still a blow. "But, your blondie went all bat shit crazy on Kaz last week." Boomer said proudly, roughly patting Allie on the shoulder. Bea looked at Allie, she had a smile on her face, almost nervous. "What happened?" Bea had gone cold inside, the thought of Allie getting hurt churning her up. "I couldn't just sit back and wait for you to come back. So I went to see if she knew who had done it." Allie said looking at Bea desperate to make eye contact, Bea looking everywhere but her eyes. "So what did you find out?" more harshly than she intended. She hated the pain she was so obviously causing Allie, but they needed distance for their safety.

"Nothing. Just that she tried to find out but couldn't." Allie said, reflecting Bea's tone back to her, the pain evident in her voice. "You shouldn't have done that." Bea said flatly to Allie, meeting her glare for the first time. Pain and confusion were etched in the Blondes blue eyes. "Then Kaz said, blondie would come crawling back to her when you're dead Bea." Boomer said happily, laughing that the memory "Blondie said she never would, and they got in to it. She broke her nose." Boomer was reacting Allie's punches, and laughing heartedly. She was clearly impressed by Allie's fighting ability.

Bea looked to Boomer, the younger woman clearly missing the distance between Bea and Allie. The other women at the table sat in silence. "Maybe she should." Bea said with no emotion in her voice at all. It was too much for Allie, she got up tears clearly flowing down her face she went to her cell and closed the door. Bea had tried to tell herself that Allie would understand but she knew she wouldn't.

Boomer was confused, "huh what!" "You're not going anywhere Bea; you'll keep knocking them down like you always do. Plus, Blondie's one of us, yeah?" She looked at Bea like she had two heads. "Maybe" was all Bea replied. Boomer looked at the others, "have I missed something… again?" Doreen and Liz were as shocked as Boomer, Sonia watching it all unfold with a sly smirk. "I think we all have, Booms." Liz replied.

"Where's Maxine?" Bea asked changing the topic. "New work assignments, all the crews have been separated." Sonia replied, Doreen still not game to speak. "I fucking hate it Bea. I'm mopping up after all the bitches in here." Boomer grumbled. "That's enough Booms. There have been some changes since you have been gone love." Liz replied, looking at Bea. "Good, I'm glad." Bea answered coldly. Everyone was looking at Bea; nobody quite knew what to say or do. They had all been excited for Bea's return. But she was different. It wasn't that same Bea who had returned.

"Bea what is going on? Allie has been a mess since you've been gone?" Liz said trying to understand Bea's attitude. Bea knew that she meant well, but she needed to mind her own business. "To be fair, she was a mess before me." Bea answered glaring at Liz, Liz just looked away. She had been around long enough to know when to keep her head down, and now was defiantly one of those times. "Hang on, aren't you two together, like all vagetarian it up and shit?" Boomer answered shaking her head. "No. Were done." Boomer nearly fell off her chair.

Bea stood up and walked to her cell and closed the door. Leaning her back against it, she saw her red blanket and the tears flowed, not that she could stop them. She needed to keep Allie safe, and she couldn't do that bouncing in and out of medical. If they wanted to see her suffer, being apart from Allie was it. She was hurting just as much as Allie, but at least, she knew why this had to be done. She couldn't explain it to Allie just yet.

Bea hadn't expected the crews to be split on work detail, but helped her. She needed to flush out who attacked her and why. She needed to regain her strength and her smarts. She highly doubted that Tina or her crew would be stupid enough to try again. Juice was still barely walking. Plus, this attack felt polished. Almost like they knew how far to push her without actually killing her. It was smart. Bea knew she needed to be smarter.


	28. Broken

As Allie laid on her bed in H1, her eyes were red and puffy as they had been for the week since Bea's return. Bea was still giving her the cold shoulder, and the rest of the women were as confused as she was. She remembered how hurt and angry Bea was when the Freak tried to kill her and blamed it on the Red Right Hand crew, including Allie. Bea had pain and disbelief in her eyes. This time was different. It felt different. Yes, Bea had again ended their relationship without talking to Allie, but she still felt that Bea cared, and she was always watching even if distantly.

Maxine had suggested to talk to Ms. Westfall about it, her appointment was soon, she was just waiting for a guard to come and collect her. She didn't know what to say to her, their weekly sessions had been going well. So far Allie had resisted the urge to go back to the drugs so she didn't have to feel the pain she is in. There was plenty around, Tina's supply was back in full swing, and Kaz was doing nothing about it. This made her angry, again. Kaz was told about the supply and women were losing their shit because of her inaction. Allie wondered why Kaz was so different in prison. She would never have stood for it on the outside.

"Novak!" Ms. Miles called from the gate. Allie jumped off the bed immediately and met her within seconds. "Ready, I don't have all day." Ms. Smiles snapped, although a slight grin crept across her face. "Yeah, let's go." Allie replied, zipping up her jacket, just for something to do. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"You look like shit, Novak." Allie spun around in disbelief. Ms. Miles kept walking, not breaking stride. "Geez, thanks Smiles, looking good yourself." Allie replied sarcastically. "You and Bea off then?" Allie was uneasy, she didn't like discussing this with Ms. Miles. "Yeah…" Allie said, getting lost in her thoughts.

"What's her plan?" Ms. Miles asked Allie in barely more than a whisper, again not looking at her. Allie stopped walking and looked at Ms. Miles as she continued on. "Keep walking Novak!" Ms. Miles said loudly and harshly. Once Allie had caught up with her again, "keep walking and just answer me, you don't want to draw attention." Ms. Miles hissed.

"What plan? I don't know anything about a plan." Allie kept her eyes forward, but looked at Ms. Miles through the corner of her eye. "There's always a plan." Ms. Miles said, more to herself than Allie. Allie was in shock she couldn't believe that Ms. Miles was so blunt. 'Maybe she sees more than she lets on' Allie thought. "Why do you think there's plan?" Allie was desperate to find out what Ms. Miles knew.

"Are you sure you have actually meet Bea?" Ms. Miles snapped. Allie was immediately defensive, "yes, of course!" "Keep you voice down Novak, I don't want to have to slot you!" Ms. Miles again chastising Allie. "They told me you were smart." Ms. Miles continued under her breathe. Allie looked at her again, she was at loss of what was actually going on, and reverted to her natural why of getting information – flirting. "Care to explain, Ms. Miles?" Allie asked, lightly. "When have you ever known Smith to do something without reason, justified or not?" Ms. Miles said with a smirk on her face. Allie was lost in her own thoughts. "And keep that flirty shit to yourself, I'm not gay." Ms. Miles said, she couldn't resist the jab at Allie. Allie countered immediately. "Neither was Bea." A huge cheeky smirk on her face, Ms. Miles also smiled (for once) "I'm not Bea." Allie nodded, seeing the laughter in Ms. Miles eyes. "No you are not."

Ms. Miles tapped on Ms. Westfall office door. "Come in" came Bridget's reply. "Ms. Novak to see you." Ms. Miles said opening the door. "Thanks Ms. Miles." Bridget said. Ms. Miles whispered to Allie as she walked past her, "Remember what I said. Plan." Allie smiled in response. Ms. Miles closing the door softly behind her.

Bridget got up from her desk and sat in her green chair. Allie sat opposite. "How are you, Allie?" Bridget asked starting their session. "Confused" Allie answered honestly. It had been such long week since their last session, and Allie need to make sense of it. "Ok, well why don't you start from the beginning and go from there." Bridget said warmly, giving Allie her undivided attention.

"Right, that is a lot to tackle in one session. Is there anything you'd like to work through first?" Bridget asked, she was impressed with Allie's openness. She had come a long way since the beginning of their sessions, but it was clear now that she was in a fork in the road situation. "Yes. What is going on with Bea." Allie said directly, this above everything else was what was hurting her the most. "I can't speak for Bea, or about her specifically. But we can discuss your relationship from you point of view." Bridget answered, she had observed the distance between the two women, but also knew that Bea was still watching everything that Allie was doing, a fact she was not sure the blonde was aware of.

"Ok, well everything was good between us, great even." Allie said grinning, her face lighting up the memory of her and Bea in happy times. "Yes." Bridget answered. "Then she got attacked again, but nobody is talking. And she come's back, but she's different. Even the girls say she's not that same." Allie said, the pain evident in her voice. "Have you talked to her about it?" Bridget asked, knowing this was always the first step.

"No, she wont talk to me. The only thing said she said was maybe I should go back to Kaz." Allie was crying now, her emotions overflowing. Bridget handing her some tissues in silence. "I don't know why she is shutting me out. She promised me she wouldn't keep anything from me. I don't know what I have done!" All her thoughts and concerns of the past week all cascading out at once. Allie sat back in her chair, sobbing quietly. Bridget looked at her warmly, but with sad eyes. She had dealt with many women in the prison system. But Allie was one of the few who still seemed to see the best in everyone, despite her situation, and her horrendous backyard.

Bridget gave Allie a few minutes to compose herself. "So is there anything that you can think of that happened between you and Bea, that would upset her?" Bridget asked. Allie answered thoughtfully "No we were great. We were out as a couple, physically she was more confident…" Allie stopped suddenly. "Allie what is it?" Bridget asked after a minute or two, curious at what made Allie suddenly stop talking.

"Maybe it was me?" Allie answered, pain etched all over her face. "What do you mean?" Bridget asked, Allie looked uncomfortable and shifted in her seat. "Anything you say in here, stays between us, Allie." Bridget said. Allie was nervous, which again surprised her. She normally had no trouble speaking about this, but since she was dealing with her emotions as they came, it really was much more difficult – at least initially.

"Umm… maybe I pushed her too far physically." Allie's heart had dropped. She was immediately angry at herself, thinking she had pushed Bea too far, and taken what she wanted just like Harry had done. "Did she say that to you?" Bridget asked Allie directly. "No." Allie answered honestly. "Did she ask you to stop?" Bridget pressed. "No" Allie again said immediately. "She look uncomfortable in anyway?" Bridget continued, "No she was amazing." It was Allie's turn to blush. Bridget smiled, "how was she after being physically intimate?" Allie's cheeky smirk returning, her eyes glittering. "She was happy, and affectionate." Bridget again smiling, they really were adorable.

"Did you talk about it with her, later?" Bridget asked, knowing that talking about sex, and relationships in general, was very difficult for Bea. "Yes." Allie answered, remembering their conversation. "Did Bea say or show you, that it was anything but a positive experience for her?" Bridget answered, impressed that Bea had let Allie in that close. It confirmed her suspicions, that Bea's distance had nothing to do with Allie at all. "No she's said it was good and she loved me." Allie's face so full of love. "Good." Bridget answered giving Allie a minute with her own thoughts.

"Then maybe this is not about your relationship." Bridget said, Allie looked back at her questionably. "What, I don't understand?" "If your relationship was as good as you say it was?" "It was." Allie interrupted. "Then maybe this is about Bea, and what she feels she needs to do." Bridget finished. Allie sat with this for a few minutes, "but we were together, we should be able to do this together. I would have supported her. I will support her." Allie said, correcting herself; looking desperately at Bridget, her eyes breaming with tears.

"Has Bea told you about her past?" Bridget asked. "Yes, she had told me everything or at least I think she has?" Allie said, thinking back to their conversations. "Do you mean about Harry?" Allie asked, finally seeing were Bridget was going. "Yes." Bridget answered, she was interested to see just how much Allie knew. "I know he beat her regularly, and took whatever he wanted from her. He is the biggest ass wipe bastard for what her did to her." Allie replied angrily, pain and rage evident in her voice and face. "Good. Now I can not speak for Bea. However, does that sound like a pleasant experience?" Bridget asked, looking at Allie. "No, of course it doesn't." Allie replied like it was obvious.

"Did Bea ever having trouble opening up to you or expressing herself to you?" Bridget continued. Allie looked at Bridget, who sat calmly and with compassion; in her chair, her immediate reaction was to answer "yes" to Bridget's question. But she thought about why Bridget was asking these questions. "Yes. Do you think this has anything to do with Harry?" Allie asked, countering Bridget's questions.

"Again, you'll have to speak to Bea directly about that. But what I will say is this… Maybe Bea is shutting you out, to protect herself and you. The relationship that landed her in here in the first place, was brutal as you well know. Maybe being part of a relationship, that is surrounded by violence scares her or least brings the past back to the present." Bridget finished. "I have never hit her. I would never hurt her. I love her" Allie cried. "I know." Bridget said smoothly, and waited for Allie to regain her composure. "But Bea has suffered a lot of violence since your relationship became public." Bridget finished. "So its my fault?" Allie asked, on disbelief.

"No, its not your fault. Bea has had to fight hard lately just to stay alive. Maybe she sees that by stepping back from you, she's protecting you from the same fate." Bridget explained. She gave Allie some time to process this, she could she Allie's mind working. Her facial expression changed from pain and frustration to sheer determination.

"So what do I do about it?" Allie asked. She would do anything for Bea, and she hoped that she knew it. Bridget looked at her, and smiled genuinely. "Do you still want to be the person that Bea sees when she looks at you?" "Yes." Allie answered immediately and shifted forward in her seat. "Then you keeping working through the things we have been working on. You keeping being there for Bea. Give her the space she needs." Bridget answered honestly. Allie nodded, waiting for Bridget to continue "but make sure she knows that you love her. You do, love her yes?" Bridget asked, already knowing the answer but didn't want to seem presumptuous. "Yes, with everything I have." Allie said. Bridget believed her. "Then show her that, expect nothing in return. Show her that you are there for her, even if you to are not together anymore." Bridget said, knowing that Allie would do it anyway "Love her without expecting anything in return?" Allie answered "Yes." Bridget said. Allie smiled, genuinely smiled for the first time in a week. Love Bea, she could do that.


	29. Friends Advice

"Hey Spunky!" Franky said as she put her keys down at the front door, and walked into the kitchen. "Hey babe." Bridget said walking around to greet her girlfriend. She put her arms Franky's neck, she kissed her briefly, before pulling back. "How was your day?" Franky sat on the couch, "Arrgghh, miles of paperwork, but I was distracted so I didn't get very far." Bridget looked up and brought over two glasses of wine; she sat next to her girlfriend.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Bridget answered watching Franky closely. Franky had come so far, but she still had a lot of defenses up. "Maybe." Franky answered distractedly, Bridget giving her the space to decide. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, until Franky finally spoke. "I'm worried about Red." Franky turned to look at Bridget. Her face full of concern and fear.

"Have you seen her lately?" Bridget asked, "nah… I can't bring myself to see her. I can't get the image of her from the hospital out of my head, her eyes were so empty, she was defeated." Franky replied she felt helpless; a feeling she used to respond to with anger and control. "She's moved past that phase now Franky." Bridget answered. She knew Franky was trying to hard to control her emotions. Franky was fidgeting with the cuffs of her shirt. A trait left over from Wentworth.

"Yeah, how she going?" Franky asked, hopeful until she looked at Bridget. "What? She hasn't been attacked again?" Franky looked desperate, maintaining eye contact with Bridget. "No, she hasn't." Bridget sighed. "She broke it off with Allie." Bridget answered, knowing that Franky would be surprised.

"What! What the fuck for?" Franky yelled jumping up off the couch. Her surprise evident, then she suddenly went quite. Like a wave of comprehension washed over her. She sat back down, and looked at Bridget with a serious expression. "That's just fucking dumb." Bridget smiled, "I know." "I told her not to." Franky said, Bridget was surprised "You knew?" "Yeah, she said as much at the hospital. I told her that'll only hurt Allie. I thought she understood." Franky answered clearly remembering their conversation. "She loves her; you know?" Franky asked Bridget, with a cheeky grin. "Yeah, I got that." Bridget replied simply.

"It's so hard to watch people you care about making stupid fucking decisions." Franky said, out loud. Bridget sat quietly, waiting for Franky to process her own thoughts. "I don't know how you do this everyday. Smart people doing dumb shit." Franky said, almost exasperated. Bridget just giggled, "It is harder with people you care about." Bridget answered without expanding.

Franky looked back at her, "did you feel like this with me?" Bridget searched Franky's eyes. She was thrown by the question, but answered honestly. "Sometimes. It was then that I realized I cared too much for you. More than therapist and patient. But I also knew that I had to let you make your own decisions." Bridget finished. She took a big gulp of her wine. They had never really spoke about their relationship from her point of view before. Particularly from Wentworth. Franky sat back in the couch, "I never really thought how frustrating it was for you." Bridget just nodded, not really sure how to answer Franky.

"How did you deal with it? Any pointers for me, since you're the psych and all?" Franky asked, grinning again. Bridget laughed, "Thanks babe." "But seriously, Bea needs her friends at the moment, so maybe visit her." Bridget answered. "What that's it? Visit her?" Franky asked, raising an eyebrow. Bridget smirked. "That's best you got?" Franky asked, cheekily. "As a psych, yes. Show up, be there for her." Bridget said, seriously, but smile creeping on her face. Franky had moved closer to her. Now almost on top of her, "and as a girlfriend?" Franky whispered, sending shivers through Bridget.

"Show her that shutting people out, and pushing them away only makes things worse." Bridget answered hurriedly; she was rapidly losing her ability to think. "Like you did with me?" Franky asked seductively. Bridget met her gaze, "well maybe used different methods, your mine." Bridget said, before reaching up and pulling Franky down into a passionate kiss. Franky pulled away laughing, "Knew you couldn't resist!" slapping Bridget on the thigh, as she got up to refill their glasses. "Franky" Bridget moaned, sitting up on the couch, watching Franky. Her huge grin radiating from the kitchen.

"You're good for me Gidge." Franky said seriously, catching Bridget off guard again. Franky sat their wine's glasses down on the coffee table, before sitting back down on the couch next to her girlfriend. She had Bridget's legs over her own. "You too, babe." Bridget kissed her again. "I just feel like I should be doing something for Red." Franky said, after a few minutes of contemplation. "I don't want you getting involved in anything Franky." Bridget said firmly, Franky looked over to her girlfriend. It was rare for Bridget to use a firm tone with Franky. "I'll be careful, don't worry." Franky said, trying to reassure Bridget. "Franky." Bridget answered. She would never forbid Franky from doing anything, but she would certainly make her feelings known. "Please, I don't want you to go back inside." Franky could see the tears building in Bridget's eyes, she was pleading with her. It was then, that Franky realized just how much she meant to Bridget.

Franky knew that Bridget was her whole world; she was a better and happier person because of her. But she was only coming to really understand the depth of Bridget's feelings to her. "Babe, I cannot just sit back and do nothing." Franky answered, she hated seeing the pain in Bridget's eyes. "And I'm not asking you to." Bridget said, not breaking eye contact. "I'm just saying help and support Bea. Be there for her. Just don't get involved in anything that will land you back in Wentworth. You've come too far." Bridget said, her voice breaking at the end. She reached for Franky's hands, and linking them with hers. "I'll find out who attacked her and why. She can deal with the rest." Franky said quietly. "Promise me?" Bridget said. Franky looked at her girlfriend, she would lay down her life for her. "Promise." Franky gave Bridget a deep passionate kiss. Franky pulled away when air got a problem, she put her forehead on Bridget's and said "I am not going anywhere, babe. You're stuck with me." "Good" Bridget moaned in response, and as Franky began kissing her again.


	30. Allie confronts Bea

They all sat around the table in the yard watching the other women. The new group of women were playing basketball against Kaz's crew. "Are you going to talk to me yet?" Allie asked Bea, looking directly at her. Doreen and Liz appeared busy, Sonia and Boomer lost in their own conversation about knitting socks for the baby. Maxine talking to Mr. Jackson. Bea immediately stiffened, and looked around. "I have nothing to say to you." Bea said harshly. "Bullshit." Allie replied. She knew that Bea was trying to work out who attacked her. Allie had been watching the other women lately; as she suddenly had more time on her hands, she realized she noticed more. Bea was still the focus of attention for the women; Kaz barely rated a mention in comparison.

Bea glared at Allie, "Leave it Allie." "Why? Why do you get to decide everything?" Allie spat, her anger building it. It had been 2 weeks, since Bea returned and she had not softened in her stance towards Allie at all. Bea huffed and looked passed Allie back to the basketball game. "What you're just going to ignore me now? Real mature Bea!" Allie asked desperately. She reached for Bea's hands, Bea immediately pulled away in almost disgust.

"I said leave it Allie, we are done!" Bea said raising her voice. Bea stood up from the table, Allie also stood. "Back off now Allie." Bea yelled they had the whole yards attention. Kaz was watching but not moving any closer to them. "Or what? What are you going to do?" Allie said, getting into Bea's face. She was crying now, she had had enough of Bea's indifference and she didn't care who knew it. "Fuck off Allie." Bea spat, but took a step back, her anger also building. She did not want a public spectacle. Kaz coming across to be just meters away from them. Allie was undeterred, "Make me!" Allie yelled, again getting in Bea's face. Her blue eyes blazing in anger and pain, glaring down Bea's brown eyes who reflected a similar fate.

"That's enough Allie, I won't tell you again. Now Fuck Off!" Bea yelled as she stepped to walk past her. Allie immediately stepping to block her path. "NO!" Bea grabbed Allie by the elbow, pinching hard. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Bea was in full alpha mode. She was glaring angrily, threatening to erupt at any minute. "What don't like the attention hey Bea? You kicked me to the curb and ran off. You're meant to be a former Top Dog, not a fucking puppy!" Allied yelled, all sense of dignity lost.

"Come with me!" Bea hissed, dragging Allie by the elbow. "Let go!" Allie yelled, mainly for the attention. She knew that no matter how angry Bea got, she would never actually hurt her. Kaz went to intervene then, but at the last minute she shook her head. Bea dragged Allie back to their unit, Maxine ensuring that nobody followed them.

"What the fuck?" Bea said, spinning around to face Allie, glaring and clearly fuming. "I had to get your attention somehow, you won't talk to me!" Allie cried. "So you humiliate me?" Bea responded immediately. "I don't care. You can't just throw me out like garbage Bea!" Allie said, sitting at the table, sobbing. Bea also sat but opposite her, "I haven't thrown you out, and you've always had my attention." She was softening but still on high alert. She wasn't ready to have this conversation but she didn't want another outburst from Allie either.

"Yes you have. You came back different Bea. You decided it was over. No explanation. No conversation. That's it done." Allie cried; her face now totally covered with tears, her eyes red and puffy. "It's for your own good." Bea answered flatly, trying to keep her expression neutral. She hated the pain she was causing Allie. She was trying to justify it to herself, but none of her reasons seemed enough, especially watching Allie sobbing in front of her. "No Bea. You don't get to decide what's for my own good." Allie said in a strained voice. "That's my choice not yours!" Bea hadn't thought about that. She knew that being together was putting both of them at risk, but she never thought she was taking any choices away from Allie. "I'm trying to keep you safe." Bea tried to explain, and even to her it sounded weak.

"Safe? You're keeping me safe by taking away, the best thing that's ever happened to me? That's meant to keep me safe?" Allie asked in almost disbelief. She had not been expecting this; she knew that Bea would have noble reason for ending their relationship, but this. This she never expected. Allie sat back in her chair, Bea looked sheepish.

"I'm not the one being attacked. I'm not the one who has nearly died twice since we have been together." Allie said the anger in her voice replaced with pain. Bea avoided eye contact; she didn't know what to say. "I don't want you to be a target. I don't want you getting hurt." Bea said almost embarrassed. Allie got up and sat next to Bea. "The only one that is hurting me is you." Allie said honestly. Bea swallowed hard, and her face full of pain and regret. "I thought you'd be better off." Bea answered. "No, Bea. We are better together, we are stronger together." Allie said, searching Bea's face. "It'll only end in pain Allie. I am saving us more pain later on." Bea answered as she turned to face Allie.

"If you mean that every time something happens, you're going to shut me out and push me away. Yeah that's painful, it fucking hurts Bea!" Allie said boldly. She was determined for Bea to see just how much pain she had caused Allie. "One day you'll understand." Bea said defeated, it many respects being alone was much easier. Allie sat back in her chair, looked at Bea again. "No I won't Bea. I don't understand how you can treat me like this. How you can just walk away as if I meant nothing to you." Allie was crying again. "You do mean something to me Allie. Surely you know that?" Bea asked, she had not let anyone get as close to her as she had let Allie.

"No, I don't Bea. Before the attack, yes. I love you and you loved me. We had, we have something special here." Allie answered, correcting herself mid-sentence. "I still do." Bea said in barely more than a whisper, looking at her hands. "That's why I'm doing this." A sad smile crept Allie's face "You're not treating me like someone who loves me." Allie answered, her blue eyes meeting Bea's for the first time. "I deserve better." Allie said.

Bea just nodded, she didn't know what to say, all her words were failing her. Bea had never had the courage to tell anyone that she deserved anything. Yet, here was Allie telling Bea just what she deserved. Bea was impressed and self-conscious at the same time. "I know." Bea whispered she felt so small. Allie softened reading Bea's body language, "Bea look at me." Allie said, facing Bea. Bea reluctantly looked back to Allie.

"Do you still love me?" Allie asked, almost afraid of the answer. "Yes." Bea answered in her mind, her love for Allie was never in doubt. "Do you still want to be with me?" Allie asked. "I want you safe." Bea answered immediately. "That's not what I asked." Allie answered flatly. Bea searched Allie's eyes, and knew that Allie was not going to let her get away that easy. "I always want to be with you Alliecat." Bea answered. It was truth, "But I can't keep you safe, and that's what I want more than anything." Allie smiled, "I can keep myself safe thank-you very much. I can handle myself Bea, plus we have the girls." Allie said. Bea smiled her eyes still sad. Allie read Bea's expression. "I don't need you to protect me. I just want to be with you, but believe me Bea. We are stronger together, than apart." Allie said she reached for Bea's hands again; Bea let Allie take them this time.

Bea smiled, "okay." Allie got serious again, "Bea you have to stop pushing me away. Shutting me out, it is bullshit. I deserve better, and I know you are better than that." Allie was not going to be push over. "I'm not good at relationships Allie, you know that." Bea answered. "I know Bea, but all you have to do is talk to me. Tell me what is going on. Together we can work through whatever it is. I can't help you, if I don't know what is going on." Allie answered with strength. She needed Bea to understand that she would be there for her, always. Bea looked up at Allie, and sat back in her chair. She looked at Allie, maintaining eye contact for a while. "I couldn't handle it if you got hurt because of me. I can't handle another Debbie situation." Bea said, almost surprising herself.

"You won't have to. I am not going anywhere for at least 10 years, babe." Allie said, her grin slowly returning. "I still have my reasons Allie." Bea said, she understood where Allie was coming from, but now she needed Allie to understand her. "I know, we will find out who did this." Allie said. "I want to stay separate in public." Bea said strength back in her voice. Allie was confused, immediately let go of Bea's hands "Why?"

"Because, whoever it is will see that they have come between us, and how much it has hurt me. They will see me suffering and that'll bring them out." Bea answered honestly looking at Allie. "You're …you're hurting as well?" Allie asked, looking at Bea and seeing how unsure of herself she was for the first time. "Of course I'm hurting Allie." Bea answered, her voice cracking. Her eyes breaming with unshed tears.

"If you still want a relationship, I promise to tell you what is going on, and make decisions together that affect both of us." Bea said, she had never been more nervous in her life. "Of course I still want to be with you." Allie said with a huge smirk on face. She immediately jumped into Bea's lap, throwing her arms around Bea's shoulders pulling her into a passionate kiss. Bea wrapped her arms around Allie's torso; it had been a long two weeks. Allie pulled back, looking much happier. "You just wait for make-up sex, babe." Bea blushed.


	31. The Plan

It had been a few days since Allie and Bea had reconciled their relationship although privately. Nobody knew that they were back together, not even the girls in H1. It was much harder for them now they were both in the same unit. Both Maxine and Liz had tried to get out of Bea what happened between them, especially after Bea dragged Allie out of the yard. Bea would just reply harshly, it was over and there was no point talking about it. Allie spent much of her time these days with Boomer. Boomers reactions to morning sickness, keeping the blonde amused in her girlfriends absence.

 

Liz accepted the separation more quickly than Maxine, probably because she saw how short Allie had become in the kitchen since the separation. Maxine kept looking between Bea and Allie trying to see if anything was still there, and was doing the same when Bea looked at her best friend, and tried to get her attention. Maxine finally smiled, aware that she had been caught. “Sorry Bea, I’m just finding hard to believe that you two are really over.” Maxine said, trying to coax the truth out of Bea. “Well accept it; no amount of whining is going to change it.” Bea replied harshly, Maxine nodded. 

 

“I have more important matters to be thinking about." Bea snapped at Maxine, "More important than Allie?" Maxine asked, surprised. Allie's ears picked up at the mention of her name, but then remembered that her and Bea were ignoring each other in public, and returned her attention to Boomer. Bea ignored Maxine's question but answered "we need to figure out who attacked me.” Bea whispered lending forward towards Maxine. Maxine raised her eyebrows, and turning to face Bea squarely. She hadn’t been expecting the sudden change in topic, but she also knew that Bea wouldn’t let it go. “Do you have any ideas?” Maxine asked. “Sort of” Bea replied. “Who?” Maxine asked, she had been watching the women lately, and it was clear that some of the women were still scared of Bea.

 

“One of the new crews.” Bea responded immediately. Maxine again looked surprised, raising her eyebrows, but remained silent. “Well, I don’t think it was either Tina or Juice.” Bea said, looking directly at Maxine. “Me either, Tina looked genuinely shocked when she found out and Juice is still barely walking.” Maxine answered. “What about Kaz?” Maxine followed. “Nah, it’s not her style. She’d want everyone to know, and since it’s been over a month. I don’t think it’s her.” Bea answered, sitting back in her chair. Maxine was lost in her thoughts, ‘the new crews seemed plausible but to Maxine’s knowledge neither had any contact with Bea.’

 

“So you really think it could be a new crew? But why would they attack you? Have you even met them?” Maxine asked. “No, but who else could it be?” Bea replied, and the more Maxine thought about it, the more she saw that Bea was right. “Ok, but how do we work out which group?” Maxine asked, Bea smiled when she said “we”. “We don’t, I do” Bea replied. “Oh no, Bea. You’re not doing this alone.” Maxine replied sternly. Bea looked at her response. “I won’t let you.” Maxine finished, glaring at her friend. The glared at each other, both women not breaking eye contact, until eventually Bea backed down. “Ok.” Bea said conceding, but not happy about it. “Good.” Maxine said smiling.

“Each crew is about 4-5 people, each with a couple in laundry and kitchen on work detail.” Bea summarized. Maxine nodded, “what are they in for?” she asked. Bea answered “Franky said one group is in for fraud, and the other group is in for drug trafficking.” Maxine smiled “Got some outside help did you?” Bea scoffed, “shut up Maxine, she’s just helping a friend.” Bea crossed her arms defensively. Maxine laughed, “Don’t be so defensive Bea. I’m just glad you’re taking this seriously.”

 

“Oh, I am. When I get my hands on the fucker that attacked me, they’ll be lucky if the get up again.” Bea replied seriously and with anger. Maxine looked at Bea, knowing that it’ll be probably better for everyone if Bea never finds out who did it. “Ok, what else did Franky say?” Maxine asked. “Nothing she’s looking into their backgrounds. She has to be really careful, because she can’t get caught or she’ll end up back in here.” Bea said.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure Bridget would be pleased with you if that happened.” Maxine joked. Bea laughed, “yeah, I wouldn’t want to piss her off, I bet she has temper underneath it all.” Both women nodding, acknowledging that she must be tough to have tamed Franky. “So what are we going to?” Maxine asked. Bea and her lost in their own, thoughts. Maxine was smiling to herself, as Bea had been unconsciously looking at Allie on the couch. ‘Over, yep sure.’ Maxine thought.

 

“We need to bring them out in the open.” Bea answered. “And how do you plan to doing that?” Maxine asked, searching Bea’s face. She knew that Bea would have a plan; even if it was playing out behind the scenes. “I’m going to lose my shit public, and end up getting slotted numerous times.” Maxine was shocked. “Why?” She couldn’t believe Bea’s choice. Normally she was in control, and making justifiable decisions. This was the exact opposite to what Maxine was expecting. “It’ll bring them out in the open.” Bea replied evenly. “Are you sure Bea, it is not your usual way of doing things.” Maxine was concerned for her friend. 

 

“Exactly.” Bea answered, locking eyes with Maxine. “That’s the point.” Bea finished, again looking back at Allie. Maxine smiled “are you sure that everything is really over between you and Allie?” Bea looked back towards Maxine sharply, unaware that she had been caught. “Maxine” Bea replied, trying not to lie to her friend again , the pain and indecision evident in her face. “I won’t say a thing.” Maxine smiled sadly. She hoped that Bea’s plan worked; because the longer Bea and Allie were kept apart the worse it’ll be for the woman responsible.


	32. Kitchen Duties

Allie was stomping around the kitchen since her break up with Bea. She was downright angry and frustrated, a dangerous mix with sharp knives. The other women, including Liz had been giving her a wide berth, but it had been going on for weeks. The women were getting sick of it. “Easy, love its just potatoes.” Liz said soothingly, although standing out of arms reach of Allie. Allies’ knife skills had defiantly suffered, and the potatoes were going everywhere. “They’re only spuds, Liz” Allie snapped. “Yeah but love we need to keep some on the bench, we can’t afford to keep throwing them out.” Liz replied sheepishly. “Fine! You do it then.” Allie yelled, as she through the knife down and walked to the pantry.

“Guess she’s still pissed off because she’s not getting any anymore.” One of the newbies said to her friend. Unfortunately, Allie was still in ear shot, “what the fuck did you say?” Allie yelled, walking straight up to the woman, immediately getting in her face. “Just that you’re pissed off because your little girlfriend dumped your sorry ass.” The woman replied, not at all intimated by Allie, who was clearly taller than her. “Who the fuck are you?” Allie yelled, almost spitting the woman’s face. “Colleen and you would know that if you got your head out of your ass, long enough to see that there’s plenty of other women here.” Colleen replied, smirking at the now rattled Allie.

“What?” Allied asked, clearly surprised. “Well gorgeous, we have been working together every day for the past month, and you’re still heartbroken over your ex.” Colleen said, clearly flirting with Allie, who immediately took a step back. Liz had been watching the exchange and was now relieved that there was some distance between the two women. “Fuck you, I’m not interested.” Allie replied, trying to regain control of the situation. “Neither is she.” Colleen answered immediately.

“It’s none of your fucking business.” Allie snarled, her fists immediately going into a ball. “I’m just saying that there are plenty of women here that would love to screw you senseless.” Colleen said seductively. “Fuck off” Allie replied; she was thrown by the nerve of this woman. “Well, I’d fuck you” Colleen said, as she stepped into Allie’s personal space. “I have fucking standards.” Allie answered.

“Yeah you fucked a ‘straight’ girl; who kicked your ass to the curb. Maybe you’re the one who needs some education on how to fuck women.” Colleen answered, to giggles of her friend. “This is your last warning, now fuck off.” Allie bellowed. Colleen not moving an inch replied “or what, ‘you’ll make me’?” Colleen said sarcastically, her arrogance entertaining the rest of the women in the kitchen, except Liz. Allie was glaring at Colleen, clearly trying to keep her temper in check “maybe I like it rough…” Colleen replied, playing up to her audience.

“Allie love, just leave it.” Liz said trying to resolve the situation. She tried to pull Allie away, but she wasn’t moving. She kept glaring at Colleen, both women not taking a backward step. “Oh, not listening to the old mother hag…maybe you do need a good fucking then.” Colleen cooed. Allie replied by landing a right hook on Colleen's face. The other women all backed away.

“Now were getting somewhere….” Colleen replied, not at all bothered by the bruise on her cheek “my turn now” She moved towards Allie, attempting to grab her. Allie slapping her away, easily. “Fuck off Colleen, next time you won’t be laughing.” Allie was angry now, the woman wouldn’t take no for an answer. “Oh no! I told you I like it rough, all this foreplay is only turning me on.” Colleen answered, again moving towards Allie. “You’re fucking disgusting, you’re not touching me.” Allie said pushing Colleen away.

“You’re clearly frustrated. Since Bea is not getting you off anymore, I’ll be happy to help out.” Colleen said, pressing herself against Allie, who was backed against the wall. Colleen’s hands roaming over Allie’s arms pressing them against her side. “Back off, and get the fuck off me.” Allie yelled, as Liz attempted unsuccessfully to pull Colleen off her, but did inch her off Allie slightly. “It was must be so hard, knowing the Bea is sleeping just next door and you can’t touch her any more. I bet you can still feel and taste her.” Colleen whispered sarcastically in Allie’s ear, before continuing, “I bet you even remember what it was like to hear her moan because of you.” Colleen was laughing; Allie could feel Colleen’s breasts jiggling against her. “Fuck off Colleen, get of me!” Allie growled. “I wonder if she’ll moan more when I fuck her?” Colleen asked, getting briefly lost in her own thoughts.

Allie finally lost her temper; the extra room that Liz had provided helped her to move her legs enough to get inside of Colleen’s. She changed her footing just like Kaz had taught her when they were on the outside. Allie had managed to get her arms free at the same time, and she pushed Colleen off in her in one move. “Don’t you fucking touch her!” Allie screamed. Colleen was laughing, “Oh hit a nerve have I?” She was thoroughly enjoying this. Allie was now advancing on her; Colleen was quick on her feet. Allie’s anger almost preventing her from being smart.

Colleen’s laugh ringing in Allie’s ears. “Oh, it must have been love…” Colleen almost sang at Allie, further taunting her. Allie swung again at Colleen, but she was ready this time, ducking easily. “Huh, not so good when you’re angry, are you Allie?” Allie was fuming and trying to get closer to the dancing Colleen. “I’ll remember that! Is it just your physical performance that suffers when you’re angry, or does you sexual performance go down too?” Colleen smirked cockily, as Allie again tried to punch her, and again failing.

“Don’t touch her; I’ll fucking kill you if you do.” Allie screamed, giving up on her attempt to hit Colleen. Colleen laughing sarcastically, sensing that she had won. “Maybe I will, maybe I won’t.” “She wouldn’t touch you, anyway.” Allie yelled slowly regaining her temper. “Didn’t say she’d have a choice did I?” Colleen mocked, but was quickly silenced by Allie’s fists, both this time. “Fucking touch her, and I’ll be the last thing you ever see.” Allie screamed at Colleen.

Colleen got to her feet quickly, “You’re a feisty little fucker aren’t you?” She asked, holding her cut lip. Allie was shocked, didn’t this woman ever give up. “Fuck off, Colleen” Allie said. “She clearly doesn’t want you…” Colleen replied, again taunting Allie. “Shut the fuck up!” Allie yelled. “I’d rather have you, but since you’re playing hard to get. Maybe I’ll fuck her first, then I’ll get to compare.” Colleen answered cockily.

“You’re not fucking either of us.” Allie screamed, Colleen again laughing. “You and Bea are no longer an ‘us’.” Allie swallowed hard; she was trying really hard to keep their secret. “Just don’t fucking touch her.” Allie couldn’t think of anything else to say. “It’s such a shame. Such a gorgeous girl like yourself, at least Bea has good taste” Colleen said cockily. “But I bet I can get her to scream louder for me.” Colleen said, again stepping up to Allie. Allie was ready this time, and punched in the face again before, kicking in her the stomach as Colleen hit the ground. “Like I said Allie, only turning me on” Colleen answered getting to her feet.

Allie huffed, and looked at Liz who replied by nodding to the door. “Let’s go, love.” Liz said. Allie just turned to walk to the door, Liz following dutifully. Just as Allie got to the door Colleen yelled with a huge grin “Same time tomorrow Allie, I’m looking forward to it.” Allie stormed out of the kitchen.


	33. Bea's reaction

Allie stormed back into H1 followed quickly by Liz who was trying unsuccessfully to calm her down. Bea was slumped in one of the chairs, Boomer laying on the couch as usual. Sonia and Doreen talking to Bea at the table, Maxine off making cuppa’s. “Who the fuck does she think she is?” “she just kept getting back up?” “Next time I’ll fucking flatten her!” “If she so much as touches her, I’ll fucking kill her!” Allie was yelling randomly as she paced the unit, all the women in the unit now on high alert, Boomer getting up to next to Bea. “What happened?” Maxine asked, Bea was staring at Allie, trying to keep her temper in check, but her body was giving her away. She was clearly agitated, her jaw was tense and her eyes were locked squarely on Allie, watching everything she did.

Allie attempted to answer but just kept yelling obscenities and pacing the unit. Bea snarled at Allie, “Stop pacing and sit the fuck down.” Allie stopped immediately and slumped into the nearest arm chair. Everyone’s attention turned to Liz, who had remained standing. “Umm, there was a little incident in the kitchen today.” Liz said sheepishly to the women, avoiding eye contact with Bea.

“Little incident Liz?” Allie screamed, advancing on Liz. Liz immediately taking a step back, Maxine put the tea’s down and stepped in front of Liz, facing Allie. “Liz is not the enemy, Allie.” Maxine said firmly, but with a hint of warmth. “It was more than that! That fucking bitch, next time I’ll tear her fucking head off!” Allie yelled in her defense. “Ok, tell us what happened.” Maxine said, looking at the women, Bea’s gazed fixed on Allie like a laser. “Too fucking angry, everyone just fuck off!” Allie yelled again, and turned to Bea and finished, “and you! This is all your fault!” “What? I haven’t done anything Allie, and don’t use that tone with me.” Bea snarled again, and stood. Nobody was moving an inch, Allie and Bea squaring off against each other. “Arrghh, for fuck sake!” Allie screamed more in pain than directed at anyone in particular, throwing her arms in the air. She stormed to her cell, and slammed the door.

“Ok, Liz, sit down and fill the rest of us in, on what has happened.” Maxine said to Liz, and as both Liz and Bea sat down. “Yeah, well it must be good. Never seen Blondie so fired up before. She can be a bit scary when she wants to be.” Boomer said, looking at Allie’s closed door, then turning to Bea who was silently fuming. Her jaw clenched, her shoulders tense and looking every bit the Top Dog she used to be. “Ssh, Susan, let Liz speak.” Sonia scalded Boomer.

After 20 minutes, Liz had finished recounting the events of the altercation between Allie and Colleen. The rest of the women were as shocked and confused as Liz. Boomer started to laugh, “getting turned on by being knocked on your ass, that’s hilarious!” Boomer said, slapping the table, before continuing “I swear I’ll never understand you vagatarians”. Sonia, Liz and Doreen all looked down, clearly reading Bea’s face before Boomer. Once Boomer had controlled herself, she looked at Bea, who was wearing an expression that could kill her twice over. “Umm, yeah. Bea, I didn’t mean anything by it.” Boomer was trying to scramble. “Its just that it is a weird way to defend yourself… saying its foreplay… hey maybe’s she’s into 50 shades of grey?” Boomer said, again laughing to herself. “Oh Booms.” Doreen said, although blushing herself. Bea was lost in her thoughts, as she remembered the first time her and Allie were alone in the showers, and it wasn’t long before she too was blushing.

“So what are you going to do about it?” Liz asked Bea. Bea was immediately brought back to the present. “Nothing, Allie can handle herself.” Liz looked at Bea, almost as if she didn’t recognize her. “Ok, I’ll keep an ear out for Colleen, but Allie’s needs to stand on her own two feet.” Bea snarled. Nobody else said anything for a very long time, each lost in their own thoughts.

Later that night, as everyone else was sleeping, Bea crept into Allie’s cell whilst she was sleeping. Bea leaned over her bed, watching Allie sleeping peacefully, her right hand tucked up under her chin. Her knuckles spilt and bruised, but not swollen. Bea looked at Allie, she loved seeing her like this, peaceful and almost childlike. If possible Bea thought, ‘Allie looks even more beautiful when she is asleep’. Allie rolled onto her back towards Bea, almost sensing that she was there, even though it was clear she was still asleep by her soft snores. Bea smiled, her whole body was filled with love and warmth, that only Allie could provide.

Bea inhaled softly and put her hand over Allie’s mouth. Allie woke instantly, her eyes full of fear and apprehension, until they fixed on Bea. Although it was dark, the moon light gave enough light to define Bea’s strong features. Bea’s weight was now fully pressed against Allie, as both women relaxed at feeling the other against them. “Ssh, Allie. We need to be quiet ok?” Bea whispered. Allie nodding her understanding, and Bea could tell that her hand was covering a smirk on Allie’s face. Allie’s eyes now bright with excitement and mischief.

“I’m going to remove my hand, but I’m serious about being quiet Allie.” Bea said firmly, removing her hand, and was rewarded with a huge grin, she already knew was there. “Is this a prison style booty call?” Allie asked with a wink. Bea blushed immediately, and instantly realizing that she had put her whole body weight on Allie, not that she was complaining. Bea’s hand immediately went back to Allie’s mouth. “Allie! We need to be quiet.” Bea replied, trying to be as stern as possible, but feeling Allie’s weight under her own, was making it very difficult. Bea could feel Allie laughing, and was tempted to laugh as well. “Now Allie, are you going to be a good girl?” Allie was desperately tempted to say no, but didn’t want Bea to leave. Allie decided it was safer just to nod. “I’m serious Allie, this is your last chance.” Bea using the very last of her self-control. Allie again nodded, and Bea removed her hand.

Allie decided that since she wasn’t allowed to talk, she would communicate in her favorite way. She wiggled her hands free, and pulled Bea down for a long passionate kiss that left both women fighting for breath. “Alliecat” was all Bea could whisper. Allie was smirking, and decided to answer Bea in a whisper. “Babe, you creep into my bed, in the middle of the night, and I’m not allowed to make a sound.” Bea just nodded, enjoying the banter whilst still lying directly on Allie. “As much as I love the surprise, I think there’s too much between us.” Allie answered seductively. Bea looked down, both women where in their pajama’s and Allie’s doona was between them.

Bea answered by sitting up to remove her clothes, and the doona. Allie groaned at the sight of her girlfriend naked in her cell. Bea leaned forward, “what did I say about being quiet Allie?” Bea whispered into Allie’s ear, before crushing their lips together. Bea pulled apart first, only to strip Allie quickly of her clothes. To Allie’s credit, she was trying very hard to keep her mouth closed, but having Bea naked and on top of her was driving her wild. “trying too… your so hot … its too hard …” Allie whispered in breathes, as Bea had reached down to rub Allie’s clit. Bea silencing her with another passionate kiss. Bea moved her fingers further down, inserting Allie with three fingers. Bea started to pump into Allie, as she bucked against her. “babe…” Allie started to moan. Bea stopped immediately and pulled out. Allie grasping her Bea’s hands, desperate for them to be back inside of her.

“You’re not being quiet Allie, maybe I should just leave you like this, and go back to my cell.” Bea teased, knowing that it would be cruel. “I’m sorry, Bea please.” Allie was begging, “Please... what?” Bea answered enjoying the desperation in Allie’s voice. “I’ll be quiet I promise… just don’t stop.” Bea reinserted her fingers, and quickly brought Allie back up. Bea lent down and took Allie’s nipple in her mouth and began sucking, making it hard instantly. Bea shifted her position so she could reach the other breast, and moved her other hand to continue working Allie’s clit. Allie was biting her tongue so hard, that she thought she might draw blood, not that she cared at all. Bea whispered “Nobody will touch you but me, and nobody will touch me but you.” It pushed Allie over the edge, she bucked her hips against Bea who continued to pump despite Allie’s orgasm. “Your mine Allie cat.” Bea whispered after a few minutes, again smiling, before sucking Allie's earlobe. Bea loved the effect she was having on Allie. Allie gripped Bea’s hand, holding it still as the second orgasm washed over her. Allie’s eyes rolled back in her head, her body going limp, her breathing shallow and irregular.

Once Allie, released her grip on Bea, she removed her hand shifted so she could lay next to Allie. “Are you ok?” Bea asked, Allie just looked at her response. ‘how can one woman be that good and not know it.’ Allie thought, “babe that was amazing.”


	34. Governor's intervention

Vera sat in her office with Bridget, Ms. Miles and Mr. Jackson. Vera had just turned from looking at her computer monitor which showed Bea Smith in an isolation room. "What is going on with her lately?" Vera asked Bridget in a defeated tone. "She clearly hasn't been her herself since the last attack, but I think there's more to it than that." Bridget answered.

"She has been acting out, almost like she is deliberating trying to get herself slotted." Mr. Jackson observed. He had grown increasing concerned for his friend, but every time he tried to talk about it with her, he was told to fuck off. Which, in realty just strengthened his concerns, Bea Smith never spoke to him like that.

"She's not the only one. Novak has been in a right mood since Smith's return." Ms. Miles snarled. "Yes, that's the general feedback I'm getting from all the guards." Vera said, deep in thought. "Is it just a simple as a relationship breakdown? Is that what is responsible for these women unsettling the prison." Vera was not pleased with Bea getting herself slotted very 5 minutes.

"It could be." Bridget answered, before continuing "but it seems so unlike Bea to behaving like this. I would like to understand where that aggression is coming from." Speaking directly to Governor, who simply raised her eyebrows, aware that Bridget had used similar words when she began to see Franky. Bridget matched her glare and didn't back down.

"I agree that there is something behind it. But do you really think she'll open up to you?" Vera asked. She understood that Bridget was good at her job, but she had seen on numerous occasions that when Bea Smith wants something hidden it stays hidden. Bridget smirked, "I can be very persuasive when I need to be. Plus, she might need to say anything." Vera glared at Bridget, knowing that she was referring to time when she convinced Vera to check on her assessment of Ferguson.

"Ok." Vera answered before looking at Ms. Miles, who always enjoyed the professional banter between the other two women. "Are you aware of any incidents, petty or otherwise among the women?" Ms. Miles, "I heard that one of the newbies, tried to crack onto Novak in the kitchen the other day." Both Mr. Jackson and Bridget spun around immediately. Bridget was unaware of this, as Allie had not mentioned it in their session yesterday. "What was her reaction?" Vera asked sternly. "She punched the woman in the face a few times, and the woman answered that it was all foreplay." Ms. Miles finished flatly.

Mr. Jackson starting laughing, "do you think its funny that Novak assaulted this woman do you?" Vera asked accusingly to Mr. Jackson. "Sorry Governor. No, it is not funny at all." Mr. Jackson corrected himself, returning to his serious expression. Both Bridget and Ms. Miles were also smirking. "Why is this amusing?" Vera asked the group. "Its, umm..." Mr. Jackson, answered clearing his throat, "Novak's reaction is the exact reaction Bea Smith would give in the same situation." Bridget and Ms. Miles nodding in agreement.

"Do you think Smith is lashing out in response to this?" Vera asked. "No." Ms. Miles answered firmly. "Why?" Vera asked "Because she was getting slotted before this happened." Ms. Miles answered in a bored voice. Mr. Jackson continued "yes, I slotted her twice before that for verbal abuse of an officer." "Well, if she wants to be slotted that badly, let's see how she likes it when I double the length every time." Vera said. She had had enough of the women thinking that they had control of this prison. "Vera…" Bridget went to speak, "Its Governor." Vera snapped cutting Bridget off. "Yes, of course. Governor, do you really think that is necessary?" Bridget finished, her face ever in professional mode. "Smith is up to something and I am going to find out what it is!" Vera yelled, standing up.

Ms. Miles smirking, clearly enjoying the Governor's harsh tone. Bridget and Mr. Jackson looking at her, both wondering why the sudden change in her demeanor. "That's what we are all trying to do, Governor." Mr. Jackson answered, looking at Vera. "I will not be played." Vera finished, almost surprising herself. She sat back down. "She played Ferguson. She will not play me." Vera said, almost to herself in a softer tone.

"I don't think she is playing you, Governor." Bridget answered. "Yes, if anything she is be playing the women." Mr. Jackson added. "She has done it before." Vera snapped defensively, before turning squarely to Mr. Jackson "Don't you remember Mr. Jackson? It was you that she played at the hospital, wasn't it?" Mr. Jackson glared at Vera. Ferguson had held him accountable and he had paid dearly for it . But it was another thing to have it thrown back in his face by someone who said they understood. "I remember clearly, Governor." Mr. Jackson snarled back at Vera.

"But the people who are attacking Smith are inside the prison this time?" Ms. Miles answered. She always liked Mr. Jackson. She knew he could be on the soft side sometimes, but he always had his heart in the right place. "What?' Vera snapped turning her attention to her. "Well, last time she was after the Holts kid, who killed her kid, right? She has nobody on the outside now, except Franky." Ms. Miles turned to Bridget, "isn't that right Bridget?"

Bridget swallowed hard, "Yes." Ms. Miles smirking, she had put it together a few months ago, but Bridget had never let on. "What! You and Doyle?" Mr. Jackson asked dumbfounded. "The rumors were true?" he was looking at Bridget, like he never saw her before. "No, they weren't. We did not start seeing each other until after her release. And, I would appreciate it to be kept between the four of us here." Bridget said glaring at Mr. Jackson. "Of course." Mr. Jackson nodding, but clearly lost in his own thoughts.

Bridget turned to Ms. Miles "how long have you known?" Bridget was surprised, and also somewhat relieved that she had some other people to share her relationship with. Ms. Miles was smirking, laughter in her voice "not for certain until about a minute a go; but seeing the change in Doyle before and after she left. I thought you might have had something to with that." Ms. Miles answered, clearly happy she was right. "I'll take that as a compliment." Bridget answered, smiling warmly. "Take it whatever way you want." Ms. Miles snapped, but smirking. Bridget frowned.

"Ok well, now that we have established that Doyle and Ms. Westfall are sleeping together, can we move on?" Vera snapped. "Yes, Governor." The other three answered. "So we agree, the people who are attacking Smith are the women inside the prison. She has no connections on the outside that can be used against her." Vera summarized. "Yes." Mr. Jackson answered, still looking at Bridget but now grinning.

"Whoever it is will go after the H1 women, including Novak. Especially if Bea's in the slot." Ms. Miles answered. "Well that makes, sense. Maybe Bea is trying to suss out who attacked her last time." Bridget answered, it had suddenly dawned on her. "I'm not following." Mr. Jackson answered, quickly followed by Ms. Miles and Vera.

"Nobody has claimed responsibility. And Bea would normally go after whoever it was that attacked her or her family. Now she can only do that if she knows who it is. This way it looks like that have rattled her, but I think she is very much in control of what is going on." Bridget finished.

They sat in silence each processing this new information. "Fine, any time Smith gets slotted, its for double the usual period. Plus, I want extra direct and indirect supervision on everyone in H1, especially Novak. Is that clear?" Vera said, firmly and with authority. She felt much more comfortable with a plan in place. "Yes, Governor." Came the chorus from Bridget, Ms. Miles and Mr. Jackson. "That'll be all." Vera finished dismissively.


	35. Maxine and Mr. Jackson

"Why are the screws always around?" Boomer grumbled on the way to dinner that night. "There has been so much unrest lately, they probably don't want anything else to happen." Maxine replied warmly. "Its pissing me off." Boomer replied, she had been grumpy lately, and wasn't afraid of showing it.

"Come on Booms, they are just making sure we are alright." Maxine said. But even she couldn't explain why the H1 women were getting extra close attention these days. Maxine saw Mr. Jackson monitoring the kitchen, something he normally wouldn't do. "You go ahead, Booms. I just want to talk to Mr. Jackson for a minute." Maxine said ushering Boomer to the line, she replied by looking suspiciously at Maxine. "Everything is ok, honestly." Maxine replied, Boomer accepting this and moved to her spot in the line.

"Hello, Mr. Jackson." Maxine greeted him. "Conway" was Mr. Jackson's only reply as he continued to watch the dinning room with an eagle eye. "Is there are any reason why we are getting watched more closing these days?" Maxine asked, in barely more than a whisper as she stood beside Mr. Jackson, almost matching him for height. She was facing the same way as Mr. Jackson, standing shoulder to shoulder, under the pretense she was watching her crew.

"Just doing my job." Mr. Jackson answered without answering. Maxine smirked, "you've always done your job Mr. Jackson." Maxine answered, and decided that being honest with him would probably get better results. "I have just noticed that we are getting extra attention lately." Mr. Jackson huffed, "well you lot have been in the thick of it lately." His eyes squarely on Bea Smith, Maxine smiled in response.

"We haven't started anything, and I think you know that." Maxine said firmly. It was Mr. Jackson's turn for a sly smile, he was impressed by Maxine's ability to remain cool under pressure and be fair to the women despite their obvious prejudices to her. "I know, but it needs to stop." Mr. Jackson replied. "So Bea's length of punishment in the slot, is what? For fun?" Maxine asked, it was becoming clear that Bea was getting harsher punishment than the rest of the women.

"Conway, what do you want?" Mr. Jackson asked firmly, he didn't like talking about prisoners with other prisoners. "Like I said, why are we getting special treatment?" Maxine asked, still watching the room. The woman who had altercation with Allie earlier in the week was still watching her, which did not go unnoticed by Bea. "If Smith keeps acting out she will get punished." Mr. Jackson, who was also watching the staring game between Colleen and Bea. "Fair enough, but what you need to understand is, we don't want this. We are not starting anything. We are only defending ourselves. We are not the problem here." Maxine said firmly but with warmth. "I know… who is?" Maxine smiled warmly then, maybe Mr. Jackson was just as concerned for their welfare… well maybe Bea's welfare after all.

"I can't tell you that." Maxine answered, Mr. Jackson huffed again, eyes roaming the room. "I don't know, honestly." Maxine continued, Mr. Jackson turned to met her eyes, and seeing that she was telling the truth. "How much more can she take?" Mr. Jackson replied showing a rare vulnerability. But also aware that Maxine would not use it against him, probably because she cared about Bea just as much. "I don't know." Maxine again answered honestly. "We are trying to figure it out." Maxine started to walk away, "Extra session with Ms. Westfall, got it Mr. Jackson. Thanks for passing on the message." Mr. Jackson folded his arms across his chest and replied "Don't be late Conway, Ms. Westfall is a busy woman." Maxine smiled.

Once back at her table, Bea was eyeing her suspiciously. Boomer was eating very unladylike, almost spiting out her food talking. "Booms, chew first talk second." Maxine said. Boomer chewed fast and shallowed, "What did he want?" "Just to pass on that an extra session has been organized with Ms. Westfall." Maxine answered avoiding Bea's gaze. "What for?" Boomer looked concerned, "is something wrong?" Boomer now looked panicked. Maxine had been well recently and had been fussing over her since they found out they were pregnant. "Fine, Booms. It's probably just to check about the cancer stuff, nothing to worry about." Boomer looked slightly happier, but still concerned "I promise, everything is fine." Maxine said, reaching over and taking one of Boomer's hands. "You'd… you'd tell me if something was wrong?" Boomer asked, Maxine heart was breaking at seeing her friend so vulnerable, "of course. Always." Boomer seemed very relieved and began talking to Doreen about the pregnancy again.

"So, what was it really about?" Bea whispered to Maxine. "Nothing, don't worry about it." Bea glared at Maxine, and for once won the glaring contest. "Ok, I just wanted to know why we were getting extra attention lately." Bea nodded, "and…" Maxine looked at her friend compassionately, "they are concerned that your involved in the unrest." Maxine replied softly. "That'll be fucking right, it always come back to me." Bea replied sitting back in her chair, starting to get angry. "I said, it wasn't us, but we were defending ourselves." Maxine answered, trying to calm Bea down, before she attracted attention. "Like they'd believe that, fucking screws. Like I don't have enough to worry about, for fuck sake." Bea said, rapidly losing her cool for being blamed, again, for something she didn't do. Maxine put her hand on Bea's arm, "Bea, come on. It's Mr. Jackson. He knows it wasn't you. Trust me." Maxine said warmly, hoping that Bea would understand.

Bea looked at Mr. Jackson, still with his arms folded, and looking stern. Their eyes met briefly, the quickest sly smile from Mr. Jackson, before he continued monitoring the room. "I forgot." Bea said, much calmer. "Don't forget, there are people who want this to stop just as much as you." Maxine said. Bea looked at her friend, and began to feel ashamed. She had never for one second, thought about how much what had happened would affect her. "You're right, I'm sorry." Bea said, sitting up and leaning forward towards Maxine. Looking at Maxine directly. "I'm sorry, Maxine. I know you do." Bea said, with as much love and compassion as she could muster. "I love you too, Bea." Maxine replied. Bea smiled, she loved how Maxine always knew what Bea meant even if she couldn't say it properly.


	36. The Queen Returns

“Thought anymore about my offer Allie?” Colleen asked loudly. It had been a few weeks since their last altercation and Allie was under the impression they had moved on. Clearly not. “Fuck off Colleen.” Allie snapped as she walked past her to the pantry. Liz’s ears picked up instantly at Allie’s change in tone and was closely watching, just as Colleen’s friend Leslie was. The rest of the women giving them a wide birth. “Come on, you must be getting desperate, it’s been months since you and Smith broke up.” Colleen said, blocking the door to the pantry.

Allie was instantly angry at herself, such a dumb move to put herself in a room with only one exit. “I said I’m not interested, now just fuck off.” Allie said, raising her voice. “Now, there’s no need to be like that, I’m just saying you could use a good fuck.” Colleen replied winking at Allie. Her only reply was to stare down the woman.

Liz saw a flash of blonde hair out the corner of her eye, but when she could no longer see it, her attention returned to Allie and Colleen. “Colleen, she said she’s not interested so just leave it yeah?” Liz said evenly, sounding much braver than she felt. Colleen immediately spun around to face Liz, her face a blaze. She stepped forward almost challenging Liz to continue. Her friend Leslie, smirking at the exchange. Allie taking the opportunity to get out of the pantry. Instantly going to Liz’s side. “What’s it got to do with you?” Colleen snarled. Liz not backing down, she wasn’t having Allie assaulted again. “Look, I’m just saying she’s not interested, but there are plenty of other women here.” Liz said calmly, although very aware that this could end very badly for her.

“I’ll fuck who I want, when I want! Is that clear?” Colleen screamed into Liz’s face. And although Liz’s expression was plastered in fake warmth, she was scared as she had ever been in prison. Sensing this, Allie stepped in front of her. “Colleen, I am not going to fuck you, now or ever. So just give up.” Allie snarled. Liz had become like family to her, even more so when she so quickly put herself at risk to help her.

“I’ll fuck you, and you will enjoy it.” Colleen said advancing on Allie. Allie was ready and punched her quickly to the jaw. Colleen falling to the ground instantly. “Careful Colleen, your becoming like Juice. Nobody will get raped, now or ever again in this prison. Is that understood?” Allie was now in full alpha mode; she’d learned her lesson from the last encounter the pair had. Colleen jumped to her feet, “I’ll do what the fuck I like!” She bellowed at Allie. Allie smirked and replied calmly, “You don’t run this prison.” “Neither do you. Even Kaz, saw through your shit and kicked your arse.” Colleen spat, her anger building.

Allie smiled, even though it was the exact opposite to what actually happened, Allie was happy for the prison to think that Kaz had won. “Yeah, you are right I’m no longer in Kaz’s crew, but I do know she will not tolerate the rape of any woman in this prison, and that includes me.” Allie replied, she was enjoying the anger in Colleen’s voice. “Oh, you think the Top Dog will protect you do you?” Colleen yelled, advancing again on Allie who stood her ground. “I can protect myself.” Matching Colleen’s glare, both waiting for the other to back down.

Just as Colleen was about to reply, Bea burst into the kitchen, quickly followed by Maxine and Boomer. She was also in full alpha mode, her hair back in a pony tail, her long sleeves pushed up to her elbow, and anger evident on her face. Maxine and Boomer standing by Liz instantly, who could not have been more relieved. “Oh, look the former Top Dog, and her bunch of street hounds.” Colleen spat. Maxine whispered to Liz “are you ok?”, “yes” Liz replied, she was determined not to show weakness in front of the rest of the kitchen.

Allie was surprised the girls had turned up, but didn’t have much time to think about it. “Leave them alone, it has nothing to do with them.” Allie said, stepping in front of Bea and the rest of the girls. Colleen laughed, “Bea, have you come to enjoy the show? I’m going to show Allie how a real woman fucks?” Colleen said taunting Bea. Bea immediately went to push Allie out of the way, who didn’t badge. Allie glared at Bea, who was confused. Allie turned her attention back to Colleen “I said you are not fucking touching me, and if you rape a single woman in this prison. I promise you, I will kill you.” Allie screamed, almost spitting on Colleen’s face, her anger at everything that had happened to her since her arrival at prison all coming to a head now. The pain and anger at being separated from Bea, her anger at the freak playing her crew, Kaz's betrayal and her anger that this woman could care so little about women’s rights all pouring out from her at once. “I’d like to see you try…” Colleen replied smirking “it’s all foreplay remember?”

Before Bea could react, Allie launched an attack on Colleen, breaking her jaw instantly. Liz winching. Maxine stopping Bea from interfering, “Allie needs to do this herself.” Although Bea didn’t like it, she knew that she was right. Colleen spat on the floor as she stood up, “I’ve still got two good hands.” Colleen replied slurring her words. Allie got right into Colleen’s face then, “if you ever touch me or anyone of my crew, you will have me to deal with.” Allie snarled, her anger over flowing as she easily picked Colleen up and was holding almost by the throat. “And me.” Bea followed, stepping immediately beside Allie.

“And if you are still alive after they have finished with you, I’ll make sure you never touch another person again.” Kaz said. Allie immediately let go of Colleen, who seemed relieved to be out of her grasp. Allie and Bea spun around to Kaz, both unaware of her arrival, followed by the rest of the Red Right Hand Crew. Colleen did not look so brave now. “I’ll do what ever I want. And I want blondie here.” Collen grabbed Allie by the arm, who immediately punched her the stomach. “Don’t fucking touch me.” Allie screamed. She then grabbed both of Colleens arms and snapped them down on the edge of the bench, bending them backwards; breaking both her arms at once. Colleen screamed in pain.

Kaz stepped towards Colleen, bending down to her. “Nobody gets sexually assaulted or raped in this prison. Do you understand?” Kaz was furious, but also proud of the way Allie was sticking up for herself. Leslie stepped forward, “Except Joan Ferguson that is” Both Bea and Kaz stepped towards her, all of the other women were still in shock. “What the fuck did you say?” Bea spat. “Joan Ferguson was raped by Juice and her crew, and you did nothing.” Turning towards Ka at the last part, Kaz was frozen on the spot. “She said Jackson did that, and we punished him.” Kaz whispered, she was racking her brain trying remember everything that Ferguson said. “I bashed him.” Bea yelled, feeling immense guilt at hurting her friend, especially when he was innocent.

Bea pushed Kaz back towards their crews who were standing together. “It was you.” Bea screamed at Leslie, getting right into her face. Maxine, Boomer and Liz all looking towards Allie and Kaz, who looked just as confused as they were. “Of course it was. She said you would figure it out eventually. I must say that I had hoped for better with the ‘great Bea Smith’.” Leslie spat sarcastically. “I didn’t think it would take you this long. Getting soft in your old age, Smith.” Leslie laughed.

“What the fuck?” Boomer asked, looking around. It was clear that only Bea and Leslie, knew what Bea was talking about. Bea tried to explain “Leslie and Colleen, are the leaders of the new crews that have arrived since the Freak left.” Bea said. “Don’t fucking call her that!” Screamed Leslie, almost tripping over Colleen to get to Bea who had moved back to talk to Boomer. Bea laughed, “Looks like someone’s a little protective of the Freak.” Leslie went to attack Bea, who was easily more than capable to taking Leslie out. Bea grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall. “Wait, I still don’t get it?” Boomer said. “Leslie and Colleen and their crews are the ones who attacked me. Although, I doubt Colleen really knew what she was signing up for.” Bea explained, she was surprisingly calm. 

“Oh, fuck.” Boomer replied. Who looked between Maxine and Liz, quite scared for Leslie. Bea turned back to Leslie, “What is she to you? Boss? Friend? Aunty? Mother?” Bea spat, her grip tightening around Leslie’s throat. “Let me go!” Leslie was pulling at Bea’s hands desperate to be free. “ANSWER ME!” Bea screamed, everyone including Kaz and her crew stepped back. “Lo…Lov…Lover!” Bea smashed her head against the wall and let go. Leslie stood up after a minute or two, holding her red throat. “Your fucking dumber than I thought. She’s incapable of love you fucking idiot. She’s a fucking psychopath.” Bea yelled. None of the other woman could come up with something to stay.

“She’s not, she loves me. She tells me that all the time.” Leslie screamed and again launched at Bea. Bea was not so forgiving this time, punching her hard into the stomach, winding her and had buckling to her knees, grasping for air again. “Your just as crazy as she is, and if you lay another finger on me, I’ll break every single one.” Bea screamed. Colleen retreating to be under a bench.

“She split you and Novak up. We attacked you and then you broke up with Novak. Colleen was going to have her all to herself.” Leslie said, almost disappointed at Colleen crying on the floor. Leslie was glaring at Bea, waiting for her to respond. Bea did nothing but glare back at her. “Next time, I’ll just have to make sure you don’t come back.” Bea exploded in rage at her. Leslie was ready, but was no match for Bea’s strength particularly when in full rage. Bea got punched a couple of times in the flurry of fists, but it wasn’t long before Bea was straddling the fighting Leslie. Kaz’s crew joining with Bea’s crew to pull Colleen out from the bench and away from further danger.

Bea was unloading punch after punch onto Leslie’s face, chest and stomach. Her eyes closing rapidly, ribs broken and red welts already forming on her stomach. “The Freak put you in here, knowing very well that if you didn’t succeed, I would kill you.” Leslie was spitting blood know, “she wouldn’t” Leslie said crying, trying to convince herself more than anybody else. “She would.” Bea yelled, before both Leslie’s eyes closed. She was also screaming in pain. “You ever fucking touch me again, I will fucking kill you.” Leslie’s jaw breaking as well as her nose. Bea got up, and looked down at Leslie on the floor. “And as for Allie, we are still very much together.” Bea kicked Leslie for good measure, breaking her pelvis causing her to scream again in pain. As she walked away, Bea stood on both of Leslie’s hands, and turned her feet sharply, feeling the bones snap under her feet.

Bea walked over to Allie, both with matching skinned knuckles, and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend giving her a passionate kiss. Much to the delight of both crews. “What...What you’re still together?” Colleen asked, almost in disbelief. “Yes.” Bea answered and went to go over to Colleen. Allie grabbed her arm, Bea nodded and stepped aside. “I said you were never going to touch her!” Allie punch her again, knocking her out cold.

“Fucking hoe” whispered Leslie, who had obviously not learnt her lesson. “What the fuck did you say?” Allie screamed. “You heard me, you are diseased ridden whore. Just like Ferguson said.” Both Kaz and Bea went to attack Leslie, both were restrained but their crews. “You are just as bad as she is.” Allie screamed stomping hard on both of her knees, and punching her face until she lay unconscious and defenseless on the floor. 

Allie stood up bloodily and exhausted, and walked to be standing between both crews. All of them turned to look back at the two unconscious women on the floor. Bea looked at Maxine, then Allie and finally Kaz. Kaz nodded in reply, and Bea walked over and pressed the panic button.


	37. Wentworth Responds Part 1

Ms. Miles came bursting through the kitchen door, almost immediately after the panic button had been pressed. As she looked around the kitchen she saw three separate groups of people all with different levels of guilty faces. She immediately called for back-up and for help from medical. She looked to her left were the women from kitchen were all huddled in a corner, almost too frightened to speak, all avoiding eye contact. Ms. Miles sincerely doubted that they had anything to do with the two unconscious women on the floor between the two groups. The third group was Kaz and Bea’s crew all standing together as one, but all with heightened senses and looking agitated. Ms. Miles was certain that none of the women would attack her, especially since she had always had a good relationship with them and their leaders. But she wasn’t naïve enough to try and control the situation alone.

Nobody spoke until at least five other guards arrived, including the Governor. She surveyed the scene in front of her. Kaz spoke immediately attempting to explain the situation, the Governor glared at her, silencing her instantly. Bea and her crew knew the Governor’s look and did not attempt to speak or move. The Governor was known for being more approachable and lenient that her predecessor but even she had limits. 

“Get those women to medical immediately!” She ordered. Two guards jumping to attention and dragged the women away in silence. The Governor looked around at the remaining women and asked “Who is going to tell me what happened?” Kaz was the first to reply. “Just sorting out some differences of opinion.” So calmly that everyone including the Governor looked at her in shock. “Sorting out some differences! I’d say it was a lot more than that!” the Governor yelled in response. Ms. Miles was smirking, which didn’t go unnoticed by Liz and Maxine. Kaz just shrugged in answer.

The Governor turned to the other group of women “did you have anything to do with this?” Nobody answered. They may have witnessed the entire encounter but all of them knew better than to lag especially with Bea and Kaz standing right behind the Governor. The Governor was fuming, she glared at every woman in the group, all of them buckling under her scrutiny. “Are any of you injured in any way?” She asked, but the greatest authority. Everyone mumbled that they were not. “You are dismissed. Ms. Miles will lead you back to your cells. You are to stay there until further notice. This is not over!” The Governor yelled at the clearly frightened women, Bea had a sly smile to herself. It seems that the Governor was indeed tougher than she looked.

After the women left, the Governor turned to Bea and Kaz and their crews. “Happy families now is it?” The Governor asked sarcastically, and even Mr. Jackson smirked. “No. Just a similar opinion this time.” Bea answered, meeting the Governor’s glare. “Oh really, and what is that?” The Governor replied immediately. Bea not back downing or giving an inch. “Just that no woman should be touched without their consent.” Bea said evenly but with anger and pain evident in her voice. Her glaze still not leaving the Governor’s. The Governor visibly flinching at Bea’s words. Nobody made a sound. Mr. Jackson’s smirked replaced with concern.

“I will not elaborate any further, and I will gladly take any punishment you and the board see fit.” Bea continued, stepping forward from the group. “As will I.” Kaz added immediately stepping next to Bea. Maxine, and Allie followed straightaway and within minutes everyone of the women were claiming responsibility and ready to take whatever punishment that was dealt. “So you two have hated each other for months and now that two women are unconscious you suddenly agree?” The Governor asked, she was unnerved by the sudden alliance between Bea and Kaz. “On this I agree with Smith.” Kaz replied evenly. Allie smiled.

“And what do you have to say about your knuckles, Smith?” The Governor challenged. “I guess I must have knocked them on something hard.” Bea answered lightly. Allie smirked, Boomer scuffed. Liz and Maxine scolding her. “I’m not in the mood for jokes Smith!” The Governor yelled. “Of course not Governor.” Bea replied evenly. “Why does everything always come back to you?” The Governor asked, getting right into Bea’s face challenging her. “If the shoe fits Governor.” Bea answered. Meeting her glare and not backing away. “I thought you were done with this?” The Governor countered immediately. “I was. This time I am guilty but the last three times was self-defense. But you have already assumed I started it.” Bea answered her with anger. 

The Governor ignored her last statement and turned to Kaz. “What have you been doing to stop the drugs coming in?” Kaz stumbled in her words, startled by the sudden change in topic. “I…I” “I…what Kaz? Speak up!” The Governor yelled. Kaz looked at her, almost in disbelief that being spoken to like that. “I have not stopped it. But I am not bringing them in either.” It was honest and the Governor respected her more for it. “A month in the slot, should give you enough time to think of a way forward.” The Governor snarled at Kaz. “Yes Governor,” Kaz replied, meeting her eye. 

“That’s harsh don’t you think Governor?” Allie asked from between Bea and Kaz. “No. I don’t." The Governor glared at Allie. "It’s none of your business Novak. Plus, You’ll be joining her, for obvious involvement in today’s events.” The Governor snarled at Allie, glaring her bloody knuckles. Allie immediately putting them behind her back. “Wait!” Came the chorus from both crews. 

“And don’t even get me started on you Smith. You’ll be spending 6 weeks there. Certainly enough time to think of a better excuse for ‘you lot’ putting two women unconscious. ‘A difference of opinion’ for fuck sake!” The Governor screamed at Smith. “6 weeks?!” Maxine and Boomer asked in disbelief. “Your getting two weeks Conway, because you’re Smiths faithful side kick and surely not innocent in any of the events of the past few months.” “Your right of course.” Maxine replied warmly. Boomer standing there, looking at her friend in shock. Liz looking like her world was crushing down around her.

“Looks like you’re in charge for the next two weeks, Liz!” Bea said laughing. Maxine and Allie also smirking. “That is if it is ok with Kaz?” Bea said turning to Kaz, she clearly hadn’t thought about that. “Yeah, yeah fine with me.” “We are all fucked!” Liz replied, to amusement of everyone except the Governor.


	38. Wentworth Responds Part 2

Liz and Boomer were escorted back to H1 by Mr. Jackson and the rest of Kaz’s crew back to their unit by Ms. Miles. The walk back was in comfortable silence each lost in their own thoughts. Liz walked in first and sat at the dinning room table, Doreen and Sonia came out from their cells looking for the Bea, Allie and Maxine. “Is everything ok? Where are the others? Doreen asked as she took a seat next Sonia who was opposite Boomer. Who was very quiet. “They are in the slot.” Liz answered.

“What? Why? Are they ok?” Doreen asked. “Yes, they are fine, but there was an incident in the kitchen and they have been slotted as well as Kaz.” Liz answered looking despondent. “What happened?” Sonia asked. Liz recounting the situation as best as she could. She turned to Boomer and said “but what I don’t understand is how you knew we needed you?” Boomer’s face lit up, “well Smiles came and asked where Allie was, and shouldn’t she be finished work detail by now. So naturally Bea went and Maxine and I just tagged along.” “Oh I thought I saw a flash of blonde.” Liz answered, it made sense that Ms. Miles would help them. Liz just wondered how much that was going to cost them. Surely more than her normal fee, but a price Liz was more than happy to pay ten times over. 

“So Bea got 6 weeks, Kaz and Allie got 4 weeks and Maxine got 2 weeks?” Doreen asked in summary. “Yeah but what I don’t get is Maxine didn’t do anything; she didn’t move a muscle at all. She was right next to me the whole time.” Boomer answered she was nearly in tears. “Yes, Susan but like the Governor said she is not exactly innocent either.” Sonia answered looking at Boomer sternly. “What? She didn’t do anything!” Boomer yelled at Sonia. “SUSAN! Don’t you dare take that tone with me…” Sonia glared at Boomer, silencing her immediately. “Today she did nothing, but she did you get pregnant recently. I would say that is not exactly innocent.” Liz smirked, Doreen had sly smile on her face. “Oh yeah? I forgot about that.” Boomer smiled, rubbing her stomach absentmindly. “Oh shit, do you think they know?” Boomer asked, “no love, how could they? Liz answered. “They are probably just assumed that with Bea at the heart of it again, that Maxine was somehow involved.” Sonia said. “They like to punish without much proof.” Sonia finished, the obvious double statement lost on Boomer but not on Liz. 

“Are you sure?” Boomer asked uncertainly. “Definitely. If they knew, Boomer, you’d know. Trust me.” Doreen answered firmly. “You’re not even showing yet, love.” Liz answered reaching forward and taking Boomers hand. Boomer just nodded and smiled “where are me Monte Carlos?” she asked, getting up from the table.

“Wait, if Kaz, Bea, Allie and Maxine are all slotted, who’s Top Dog?” Doreen asked. Liz looked at her now empty hands. “Me.” Liz replied rather sheepishly. Doreen laughed “better you than me!” Sonia raised an eyebrow “I’m sure you will do a fine job Elizabeth.” “Yeah, the whole fucking prison will be knitting booties!” Boomer said, with her mouth full as she returned to the table. “Susan!” Sonia scolded. “Oh sorry, but pretty funny yeah?” Boomer asked. “Yes, very amusing.” Sonia replied with a smirk.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

It didn’t take long for the news to spread through the whole prison, and everyone was surprisingly calm about the events. It was big news that Allie had taken Colleen out, but the prison widely agreed that maybe Colleen wasn’t as tough as she let on. Nobody was surprised however that Bea had single handily taken out Leslie, and put her entire crew on the outer in one attempt. Once the prison become aware of the alliance Leslie’s crew had with the Freak, they were every much in danger themselves. Liz seriously doubted they were aware of the deal they had made with the devil. And instantly put out that they were not to be touched at all. 

There were a handful of whispers that eventually made themselves back to H1, that people were surprised that Bea didn’t kill Leslie. It was something that Liz had thought about a lot about over the past few days, and was very glad that Bea didn’t. ‘She doesn’t need anymore blood on her hands than she already has.’ Liz thought. Boomer was loving her renewed popularity among the women and was eager to fill them in the strength of Bea and Allie. Liz was enjoying watching Boomer be happy, she had it tough for a while now.

“Have you worked out how Tina’s bringing the drugs in?” Doreen asked Liz. “Well, I think it is through the cleaning products like Bea and Maxine thought. But now with Allie and Kaz away from the kitchen, I think she’s bring some in through there as well.” Liz answered honestly. She was tired and although the prison was quieter than normal with everyone digesting recently events, there were always petty squabbles that needed sorting out. Liz felt like a mother again. “Which food do you think?” Sonia asked. “I don’t maybe…the canned tomato’s or something like that. Something with a strong smell and some weight.” Liz answered, she was looking forward to the others getting out so she wouldn’t have to worry about this. “That makes sense.” Doreen answered. She would never get tired of how cunning some of the women were.

“Hey, how do you reckon Bea and Allie are going not being near each other?” Boomer asked, trying to lift the mood in the room. “I’m sure Kaz and Maxine have been kept very amused by their antics, especially Allie’s.” Liz replied. “How often do you think Bea has been blushing?” Boomer asked, remembering Bea’s obvious discomfort in anything sex related. Doreen and Liz laughed. Sonia smirked. “Allie might be too.” Doreen replied with a smirk not that unlike the one Allie sometimes wears. “Allie blush, no way!” Boomer said. “Well, there’s a fair chance that Bea will still be working out in the slot, and Allie will hear all the huffing and puffing. Fair chance Bea will be pretty ripped after 6 weeks.” Doreen explained. Sonia raised her eyebrow at Doreen who looked down. Liz was giggling with the mental images Doreen just described. Boomer roared laughing, “oh I forgot about that. Poor Kaz and Maxine.” Boomer said wiping away her tears. “Yeah, I never thought I’d say this. But I feel sorry for Kaz, two weeks in the slot with only Bea and Allie for company.” Liz said laughing wholeheartedly for the first in weeks. “That’s punishment enough!” Doreen answered through fits of laughter. “Yeah I bet neither of them will be able to walk when Bea finally gets released.” Boomer said laughing, “I’m buying ear muffs.” Doreen said, “me too, love” Liz replied laughing. Sonia smirking, knowingly.

The conversation followed easily that night, and when Sonia and Doreen went to bed. Liz took her opportunity to talk to Boomer alone. “How you going without Maxi, love?” Liz asked, as she sat down next to Boomer on the couch. Boomer was desperately waiting for Maxine’s return, probably more than anyone else. She missed her friend dearly and couldn’t wait to give her a big bear hug. “I can’t wait for Maxi to get back.” Boomer said sadly, “me too.” Liz said. “You know when she first got here, I thought she was weird and different and all that. But now I know her she’s pretty great yeah?” Boomer replied. “Yes, she’s an amazing woman. I have come to love Maxine, and I think you do to?” Liz said, putting her hand on Boomers knee. “Yeah…Yeah... I do… but not in the vagertian way or anyfink like that.” Boomer answered between her tears. “Of course not, love. But she’s pretty special to you.” “Yeah she is… but everyone leaves.” Boomer answered. “She’s not going anywhere soon love. She’ll be back in a week.” Liz answered, and thought maybe this had triggered memories for Boomer. “Yeah I know. I cant wait to see her.”

“Are you missing Franky, Booms?” Liz asked, Boomer looked up surprised at Liz. “what, yeah I guess.” Boomer replied sheepishly. “Maybe you could write to her?” Liz said. “Write, I’m no good at that.” Boomer said, with obvious self-doubt in her voice. “Yeah you could, and I bet Franky loved to hear from you.” Liz said encouraging. “Really? But there’d be heaps of mistakes and everything.” Boomer said, slightly hopeful. “Franky wont care, she’d love it I bet.” Liz said, knowing that Franky loved Boomer and would hate to see her like this. Boomer knew that Liz was right. “Okay, I’ll try” “Good, love good.” Liz replied warmly. 

Liz and Boomer had their differences in the past but Boomer had grown attached to Liz, probably without realizing it. “Well, ummm can I tell you something Liz.” Boomer asked, trying to put her words together like Maxine always seemed able to do. She seemed nervous but determined. “Of course love, you can tell me anything.” Liz answered sitting up on the couch to look at Boomer properly. She knew this was important to Boomer. “Well, you know my family’s like fucked, yeah?” Boomer asked. “Yes, fucked.” Liz answered not really sure where Boomer was going with this. 

“Well, I sort of thought that maybe the girls here are my new family. And when you lagged, it hurt more because you were like family.” Boomer said evenly. Liz swallowed hard, and nodded but was tense. “I know why you did it, although I didn’t at the time.” Boomer finished “I’m sorry Boomer, I really am.” Liz said, reaching for Boomer’s hands. “But now we are good yeah?” Boomer asked, almost afraid of the answer. “Yeah we are good Booms.” Liz answered with genuine love for Boomer. “But we are all going to leave this place.” Boomer said sadly. “Boomer, we may leave this place, but it doesn’t mean we going to leave each other.” Liz said, searching Boomer’s face for recognition. “You’re like a mum to me.” Boomer said through tears. Liz engulfed Boomer into a big hug, which was difficult given the obvious size difference. “I’d be proud to be you’re mum, love.”


	39. The slot versus Maxine

Maxine was content in the first days of being in the slot, as Allie kept everyone entertained with little titbits of running commentary, but even Allie seemed to go quiet after awhile. It was the first time she had felt truly alone since her first few days at Wentworth. Although Bea, Allie and Kaz were also in the slot they were all one cell apart, meaning that the only form of communication for all them was to yell. Which was is fine in one way, but it also meant that everyone hears everything. No secret messages, no hushed whispers, no bonding through the grates in the walls.

The last few days of the first week went by in slow agony for Maxine. She was alone with her thoughts, something that she had spent much of her life running from. She had dealt with some extraordinarily difficult issues in her life, but she had never been alone with her thoughts for such a long period of time before. And although she was physically locked in a room, and silence filling much of her day. She felt like her thoughts were loud and being broadcast from loud speakers. Maybe it was because she no longer had the distractions of prison life and cancer diagnosis.

Maxine felt like she was on a rollercoaster of emotions sometimes lasting minutes and other times lasting hours. She would go from feeling like yelling and screaming, to crying to counting the birds flying past the window in sheer boredom. She was not handling the slot well, and she knew it. Which only added to her frustration and feeling of being a failure. She felt guilty now, about what her and Boomer are doing. Why did she ever think it was a good idea to being a child into this world, especially when one or both of them will be in prison for the first years if their life? Maxine felt ashamed and incredibly selfish. Maxine need to get her thoughts out before they continued to drag her down further into dark hole. She had requested a pen and paper which was denied by the Governor. Then requested to see Ms. Westfall. A request that the Governor could not deny. But the Governor was still playing it tough with women. Maxine was not allowed to go to Ms. Westfall office, but instead had a meeting in a glass sound proof room, that could only be described as stale and unwelcoming. There were two chairs in the room, no table or desk. It felt like an interrogation room.

Ms. Westfall was waiting in one of the chairs on her arrival and greeted her with a warm smile. “Morning Maxine, I’m sorry about the room. It seems the Governor hasn’t gotten over last week just yet.” Bridget said in answer to the obvious sterility of the room. “Thank-you Ms. Westfall.” Maxine answered, she was feeling very uncomfortable despite Bridget’s warm greeting. “Maxine, please call me Bridget. There’s no need for formalities especially here.” Maxine “Ok, Bridget.”

Maxine looked around the room unsure of where to start. “There’s no way that they can hear what is being said can they.” Maxine asked nervously, she was going to be honest with Bridget, but she didn’t want the rest of the prison to know her deepest insecurities. “No. I would never allow that. To be honest this is not something I agree with either, but we need to make the best of it.” Maxine nodded in answer.

“So how are you coping in the slot?” Bridget asked pointedly. Maxine raised her eyes in response. “I’m only guessing that is what you wanted to talk about.” Bridget answered, Maxine unasked question. “Well, its very quiet and loud at the same time. Does that make sense?” Maxine asked. She had regular sessions with Bridget regarding her cancer diagnosis and her feelings towards it. But never about anything more personal than that.

“It makes perfect sense. You are alone with your thoughts, which at times can be very confronting and consuming.” Bridget answered. Maxine smiled. “Yes, I have all these thoughts and feelings that keep coming up but they never stay for long before they are replaced by the next issue. They always change but they always come back too.” Maxine said, trying to explain her constant stream of thoughts. “Is there any particular place you would like to start?” Bridget asked.

Maxine sat for a long time, trying work out where the beginning was, but kept losing where exactly that was. “Am I a good person?” Maxine asked with fear and apprehension in her voice. Bridget’s professionalism helping to keep her own emotions in check, but she was using every last skill she had to do it. “I would say so. Do you think you are?” Bridget asked, searching Maxine’s face for answer, aware that her voice and words might betray exactly how she really feels.

“Yes and no. I have made many mistakes and hurt many people, often deliberately. But I also know that I can be warm and compassionate. Forgiving and understanding.” Maxine answered, honestly. It was clearly much easier for Maxine to reveal the negatives of herself rather than the positives. “You have amazing ability to understand situations much better than many of the women in here, and that shows me, that you are incredibly intelligent and observant as well.” Maxine smiled rather uncomfortably at Bridget’s compliment, but nonetheless appreciated her sentiment.

“I am ashamed of some of the things I have done, and I never want to do those things again.” Maxine said, avoiding Bridget’s eye contact. “Am I right in thinking, that this is not just about attacking your ex-boyfriend?” Bridget asked. “Yes. It’s a little about that, but I don’t ever want to be that angry again. I don’t want to hurt people just because they hurt me.” Maxine answered in barely more than a whisper.

“Maxine, the very fact that you recognize your anger is from a place of pain, shows that you are not that person anymore. You have some things to work on, like we all do. But it is clear to me that you are now ready to do that. I am right?” Maxine smiled, and looked Bridget directly in the eye. “Yes.”

“Ok, what made you attack your ex-boyfriend?” Bridget asked. It is a question that Maxine had been asked hundreds of times before. But this time felt different, like the answer wasn’t going to be used against her but to help her. “Because he didn’t accept me post the surgery.” Maxine said. She looked up at Bridget in almost disbelief. Maxine continued “I felt rejected… again, when I felt I should have been feeling relief. I felt that he took that away from me.” Bridget just nodded, and allowed Maxine to continue. It was the first time Maxine was putting it altogether and Bridget just got to witness it. A special position to watch someone understand themselves. Beautiful but often painful. “I felt angry that he made it about him, and his feelings. That I had to support him through the process, when he should have been supporting me. It is my life, my body, my acceptance.” Maxine said, sitting back in her chair, she felt raw, exposed and vulnerable. But stronger for it. 

“I had made peace with myself, that I was going to finally be the woman I always felt I was. And because I didn’t look like how pictured women to look like. He rejected me. Like I was no longer a male but I wasn’t woman enough for him either. Like I was nothing but still different. Still not worthy of him.” Maxine was visibly crying now, all her unshed tears escaping. It was like she had turned a tap on her emotions and they were literally seeping out of her.

“Rejection is incredibly cruel especially from those close to us.” Bridget answered after a few minutes. “So I attacked him. I wanted him to hurt like I was. I wanted him to suffer like I was. I wanted him to feel rejected like he made me feel. I wanted him to understand the pain I was in, so I inflicted my pain on him.” Maxine cried, and cried, her shoulders bouncing with the power of her sobs. When her breathing became more regular again, Bridget continued “Did it help?” Maxine looked at Bridget, her eyes wet and red. “No. I felt worse, if that’s at all possible.” Bridget nodded sadly.

“All my life I felt like I didn’t fit in, like it was grey and the rest of the world was black and white. I was content with my decision to have the surgery but in his rejection I felt like nothing I ever did, or would ever do would be enough. All I have ever wanted, and still want is to be accepted. To feel like I belong somewhere.” Maxine replied, pausing before continuing. “But I always felt unworthy of him. Like I would always be less than him and everyone else. Like I would always be different, and not matter how hard I tried I would always the wrong piece of the puzzle. I would never be enough.” Maxine said, she was so drained emotionally. Maxine had never let her guard down for anyone, quiet like the way she had done with Bridget. 

“Understanding where that pain is coming from, is a huge step in overcoming it.” Bridget said. After a few minutes, when Bridget felt Maxine was reading to continue. “I am not going to sit here and say I understand the pain of ‘differentness’ that you have experienced. Because I don’t and I never will. What I can say though, is this: You are good enough. No if’s, but’s, or maybe’s. You as a person are enough, you are good enough for everything and anything. And that includes love and acceptance. Most importantly, that fact that you have accepted yourself, means you are enough for yourself. You are woman enough, strong enough, compassionate enough, loving enough. You are good enough. Always have been and always will be” Bridget said.

Maxine just looked at Bridget, like she had never seen her before. Nobody had ever 'heard' Maxine before. Nobody had seen her otherness and raw vulnerabilities, her pain and insecurities; and accepted her with without reservations or conditions. Maxine had never felt more exposed than she did, but she felt the warmth of acceptance rather than coldness of judgement.

Maxine was overcome with gratitude, love and joy for Bridget and herself. Both woman sat in comfortable silence for a long time, well over their allotted time. Maxine finally looking at Bridget, with light in her eyes again, and said “thank-you.” Although there was simplicity in her gratitude. Maxine could never express the importance of Bridget’s words to her. Thank-you didn’t seem to convey everything she was feeling, but it way, it said everything.


	40. Kaz's silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincere apologies for the delay in the new chapter, I have been swamped with back-to-back Conferences for work. But I have lots of ideas moving forward, so the new chapters will be up frequently. Thank-you for your patience and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

It had been a very long month in the slot for Kaz. She had thought many times how she ended up in Wentworth and then in the slot. She had let anger drive her, she based her entire existence on anger and making people pay. Kaz was comfortable being the leader, in speaking up those who felt they couldn’t or shouldn’t. She was equally skilled with her fists as well as her words. Kaz was not comfortable with being alone, in fact she had learned that by being in the slot, being alone was the one thing that frightened her most.

She felt alone when her father took his anger out on her. She felt alone as a child, with the very thing she loved more than herself, her horse was taken away from her, just so that she would suffer. Her father had taught her violence, both physical and emotional. But in her attempt to rid herself of the pain of such a defining childhood, had she become like him? She was prone to outbursts of anger, and through her actions with the red right hand she had made a lot of people suffer just so they could feel vulnerable like those she thought she was protecting. 

Kaz was not looking forward to returning to general population where she would be Top Dog again. Her crew looking to her for the next move, the prison looking to her for direction. She had wanted equal rights for all women, and thought the only way to achieve this was to be Top Dog. But now that she was it, she realized this is not what she wanted. Prison is a violent place, and she had become increasingly violent as a result. She had assaulted many people in her life, but never a woman. Yet, this place was consistently testing her resolve. 

Kaz thought about her predecessor’s as Top Dog, Bea Smith was the only one had actually met. But Franky Doyle and Jac Holt’s reputations’ still lingered within the walls of Wentworth. Particularly for those who had served time with them. Bea Smith’s reign as Top Dog was legend, both inside and outside Wentworth. Kaz had idolized her before she even met her, but her infatuation was again based on violence. She was incredibly proud of Bea’s actions in taking revenge for her daughter. Kaz’s immediate reaction to being ‘shopped’ was again to make the other party (in this case Bea) pay for their actions. She hated Bea and although was scared for her when Ferguson tried to drown her, she didn’t actually try to stop her until it was nearly too late. 

Kaz had realized that despite her attempts to be fair and even with the women in the prison, she was dealing with people who had horrific backgrounds, who had seen and experienced some of the very worst of human behavior and in many cases were the one’s inflicting such harm to others. She had wanted peace and equality. However, she now realized that she was among many women who had never know anything but violence, anger, drugs and alcohol. They lived with violence, they were violent. It was all they had ever known. She was starting to understand the need for strength and control. She now understood Bea’s actions, even though she didn’t always agree with them. 

Kaz had plenty of time to understand that she couldn’t rule the prison with power and control like Bea, because she just didn’t have the same poise and calculation as Bea. Kaz was wondering how she was going to control the women. She understood that if she really wanted the best for the women, she would need to stop the drug supply of Tina. She knew that the drugs were destroying the women, and she was disgusted with herself for own involvement. 

Kaz had many of these thoughts running through her head when she was being escorted back to her unit by Ms. Miles. She was initially so relieved to get out of the slot, but now with everyone fussing over her and running about excitedly. She suddenly felt overwhelmed. Everyone was looking at her, waiting for the next direction. Something she had wanted and fostered before her month of solitude, but now it felt like pressure.

“What now?” Her second in command asked. They had been filling Kaz in on the drugs running rampant throughout the prison. Kaz looked at her, she understood that she needed to step up, but wishing anyone else was in charge. “We wait. They will be expecting me to come out swinging, and I don’t want another confrontation just yet.” Kaz replied. Before she could do anything about the drugs, she needed to make sure she had all the information she needed. She was learning, she thought about those who had a significant impact on her lately, Smith and Ferguson. Kaz had learnt the value of patience, control and plan from both women, who had very different motives.

“Look, I know people are dying from the drugs, but Tina can be dangerous. She has a lot of contacts both in and out of here. We need to be smart, she’ll be ready for an attack now. Let’s just watch and get her when she least’s expects it.” The woman nodded, they knew better to challenge Kaz. “Tina thinks she’s Top Dog.” Kaz’s second in charge answered, “Good, she’ll let her guard down.” Kaz replied. 

“How’s Allie going?” Another asked, Kaz immediately snapped her attention to the woman, it had become an unspoken rule that nobody spoke about Allie to Kaz. Kaz swallowed hard, “she’s ok, she though. But a month is a long time to be in cage.” Everyone was surprised by the warmth and sadness in Kaz’s voice. She was clearly changed by the slot, and they were now concerned about the effect on Allie. Who is Allie when she’s not bubbly, flirty and easy going. Kaz’s crew knew that things were going to be different from now on, but even they couldn’t predict what was going to happen.


	41. Allie's Happiness

Allie bounced out of the slot and sang her goodbyes to Bea, as she was escorted to the yard by Mr. Jackson. He could not help but smirk at Allie’s happiness, and wondered how resilient the young blonde really was. “Thanks Mr. Jackson.” Allie said happily. She was grateful for her friends, and couldn’t wait to see them. As she rounded the corner to the exercise yard, her eyes landed on Boomer, her ratty hair flowing freely in the breeze as she happily argued with Maxine. 

 

“Hey Booms.” Allie said brightly, her face smirking, she really was happy to be back in general population. “Hey!... Blondie your out, I bloody missed ya mate!” Boomer yelled, not even trying to hide her happiness in welcoming Allie back into the group. She easily picked Allie up and gave her a bone crushing hug. “Booms, glad to see you too!” Allie laughed happily. “Welcome back love.” Liz said, also greeting Allie with a hug, but it was full of warmth and love. “We have missed you, hun.” Maxine said, hugging Allie from the side. Allie was starting to get emotional from the attention, she was glad to be back, and it seems they had missed her just as much as she had missed them. Doreen and Sonia mumbled greetings, but they were overshadowed by Boomer’s enthusiasm.

 

“So how was the hell hole? Is Bea ok?” Boomer asked, in rapid succession. “Well a month is a long time, but she’s tough. I think she’s been working out though, there has been a lot of huffing and puffing coming from her cell.” Maxine raised an eyebrow, Boomer laughed. “Are you are sure she was just working out?” Liz smirked, Doreen blushed and Sonia didn’t react.

 

Allie didn’t answer Boomer, but had a twinkle in her eye. She continued “and I think Kaz got sick of my endless chatter.” “I would have thought it would have helped to pass the time, love. She’s been rather quiet since her return this morning.” Liz observed. Both her and Maxine had noticed that Kaz was not the same person since her return; both hoped it was only temporary. “Yeah, well sometimes I got a bit lovely dovey with Bea. I don’t think she enjoyed that very much.” Allie replied laughing. Boomer also laughing, “Did you and Bea try having the slot version of phone sex?” Boomer was roaring with laugher at the mental image, Allie also laughing. Everyone else was smirking, “I tried Booms, I really did. But Bea wasn’t into it.” Both women laughing uncontrollably. “I’m going to be in so much trouble when she gets out.” Allie said wiping her eyes. 

 

“So how have things been here?” Allie asked, trying to sound serious. “Well the drugs are running rampant again; Tina is trying to get people on her side before Bea returns. Not many are stupid enough to side with her especially after what happened a month ago.” Allie nodded her understanding. “Juice has been quiet and the two new crews have been almost hiding.” Maxine finished. “How has the red right hand been?” Allie asked, looking over to Kaz and her crew. Kaz looked small, and focused on something other than her girls. “We haven’t had any trouble; we both have kept to ourselves really.” Maxine answered, looking over to them. “Yeah, why don’t you go say hello love?” Liz said, gesturing towards Kaz and her crew. “Yeah, I will. It’s good to be back.” Allie replied, and almost skipped over to her old crew, and was greeted warmly. Maxine and Liz relaxing instantly; they were glad that Allie got a good reception from her old crew. 

 

“It’s so good Blondie’s back; I missed her hanging shit on Bea.” Boomer said. Maxine smiled, “Bea will be out soon.” Liz and Doreen smiled, as Allie came bouncing back to the H1 girls. “Oh, it’s so good to be out. The sun is so warm, and there is so much I want to tell you guys.” Allie said, happily. Liz was laughing at Allie now; it was really weird for someone to be this happy when in prison. “Hey Blondie, you’re pretty happy to be out yeah?” Boomer asked; she was thoroughly enjoying Allie being back. “Yeah, Booms. I’m as happy as you were when you got your conjugal visit!” Allie replied smirking and then winked at Boomer. “Oh shit, Blondie. Good thing I have been cooking for you. Party tonight!” Boomer replied happily, before adding “but I’ll be on the coke” after a look from Maxine. “Me too Love.” Liz replied. “But I’m all up for music and dancing and junk food.” Boomer replied, Allie’s positivity injecting a new life into Boomer. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The party was in full swing shortly after dinner, Boomer and Allie having dance offs, with Doreen joining in every now and then. The music was loud and ‘too young’ for Liz and Sonia who sat on the couch watching the others blow off steam. “How do you think Bea will react to Kaz being so quiet?” Liz asked Sonia. “I don’t think she’ll be too happy, the women see it was a weakness and will take advantage.” “Yeah, I hope Bea will be ok. 6 weeks is a long time, I bet she’ll just about jump Allie when she gets release.” Liz said laughing. 

 

Allie slumped down next to Liz, as Sonia got up for a refill. “Hey Liz?” Allie said, she was drunk, but luckily she was a happy drunk, and if possible she became a bigger flirt. “Yes, love?” Liz said smirking; it was good to see Allie let her down. “You know, I kinda love you guys.” Allie said as she snuggled into Liz. “That’s good, we love you too.” Liz replied, she thought of Allie as another daughter. “Maybe… you guys are like my in-laws huh?” Allie asked. “Mmm I had really thought of it like that, but yeah possibly. Is that ok?” Liz said, Allie was normally so guarded with her feelings with anyone other than Bea and Kaz. “Of course, you all have been so good to me, looking out for me. I’ll never be able to repay you.” Allis replied, “There’s no need, really.” Liz answered. Just as Allie jumped up and attempted to drag Liz up to dance with her and Boomer. “Dance with me Liz?” Allie said, sounding very young “nah, you dance with Booms. I’m too old for that.” Liz said laughing. “Too old my arse Liz. Maybe you just suck at dancing?!” Allie said teasingly. “Nah, just enjoy watching these days.” Liz answered enjoying the banter, “come on show us your old woman moves, Liz. I’ll even teach you some of mine.” Allie said, dancing around Liz. Liz looked around and said “oh what they hell” and began dancing much to Boomer and Allie’s amusement. Both women high-fiving each other with Maxine, Sonia and Doreen all laughing at their antics.


	42. Bea' frustration

Bea was eager to get back to her unit. It had been a very long six weeks in the slot, and the last two weeks had been torture. It was one thing not to hear Allie’s voice and her endless chatter about nothing, but the silence in her absence was deafening. Bea couldn’t remember a time in her life when she needed to see someone as much as she needed to see Allie, except for Debbie. Bea was surprised by the strong longing she felt to be reunited with her girlfriend.

Bea had used her frustration to her advantage and worked out whilst in the slot. She knew that she looked better than when she went into the slot, her abs were ripped and her arms toned. She looked good and she felt good. She just wanted to put her arms around Allie and never let go. She was so full of emotions as she was let into her unit, after lights out.

All the women got up after hearing her arrival, and she was greeted by the warmest of hugs from Maxine and Liz, both in their night gowns. Sonia and Doreen in the pj’s were less physical in their welcome but still as warm and genuine. Allie was the last to hug Bea, as she watched her girlfriend greet her family, and when she finally got her arms around Bea she felt like she was home again. The feeling was mutual, as Bea wrapped her strong arms around Allie’s waist, and pulled her tight against her. Bea whispered to Allie, “I have missed you.” Allie pulled back, and replied while looking directly into Bea’s eyes, “babe, you have no idea.” Bea responded by kissing Allie passionately. Bea barely keeping her arms from wondering in company. The other women excused themselves, saying they would catch up with Bea tomorrow.

Bea dragged Allie into her cell, smiling when she saw her red blanket folded neatly on her bed. Bea closed the door to her cell and pushed Allie up against it. Bea closed the distance between her and Allie immediately and resumed kissing Allie hard. Bea’s hands were roaming every part of Allie that she could reach in their position. Bea trying to convey everything she was feeling, as quickly as she was feeling it. They broke apart when air became a problem. Allie had a huge grin on her face, her eyes dark with desire, “wow babe…”

Allie lost her voice as Bea had removed her shirt, revealing her tone physique to Allie for the first time in six weeks. Allies hands roamed Bea’s six pack with skill and ease, Bea began moaning instantly. She almost forgotten just how good Allie was with her hands. Allie’s hands moved around to Beas’s back, caressing her muscles as Bea starting to breathe faster. Bea looked at the desire in Allie’s face and pushed her whole body weight against Allie, pinning her against the door. She grabbed both of Allie’s hands and moved them above her head and kissed her hard. Allie returned the kiss with fever, and bucked her hips against Bea.

Bea moved to kiss along Allie’s jaw and down her neck, stopping at her pulse point. Allie moaned and again bucked hips against Bea desperate for more contact. Bea roughly pulled Allie’s top off, and pawed at Allie’s bare breasts, palming them roughly. Allie moaned at Bea’s desperation for contact, and her breathe caught when Bea pinched Allies nipples. Bea was kissing every part of Allie that she could reach, making sure she covered Allie’s entire upper body with wet kisses. Allie was becoming weak at the knees and decided to even the field. She undid Bea’s bra with one hand, the other already snaked in Bea’s red hair.

Bea pulled back slightly, and Allie groaned at the sudden lack of the physical contact. Bea let her bra fall to the floor before, taking Allie’s right breast into her mouth. Her tongue drawing circles around Allie’s nipple, before sucking it roughly. Allie’s nipples becoming erect at the stimulation, and when Bea bite down gently, Allie groaned loudly, and used Bea to steady herself. Bea moved to Allie’s left breast and gave it the same attention, before caressing Allie out of her pants. Allie’s panties were soaked through, and Bea removed them from Allie, with a huge smirk.

As Bea went to stand in front of a now naked Allie, Bea circled her arms just under Allie’s butt. She lifted her easily and carried her to her bed. Allie curled her legs around Bea, and kissed her passionately. Bea gently laid Allie down and removed the rest of her own clothes quickly. Bea resumed kissing Allie with all the desire she could muster, her hands roaming every part of Allie, making sure everything was attended to.

Bea slid down the bed, coming to rest in the now familiar position between Allie’s legs. Allie was wet and swollen and Bea was happy she still had that affect on Allie. Bea slid two fingers up and down Allie’s slit, causing her hips to buck in response. Bea wasted no time in inserting her two fingers and began pumping hard and fast into Allie. Allie was moaning loudly and when Bea inserted another finger, essentially filling her. Bea slowed her pace slightly to give Allie time to adjust before quickly picking it up again.

Bea loved to watch Allie when she was knuckle deep inside of her. Bea felt incredible when she saw Allie’s bare chest rise and fall as her breathing began to become irregular, and Allie’s walls began to clamp down around her fingers. Bea started to suck on Allie’s clit because she knew she was close. Bea flicked Allie’s clit as she found her G spot with her fingers. Bea started to stroke Allie’s G spot as she played with her clit, Allie's moans were deafening. Bea was in heaven. Allie was bucking widely against Bea, but Bea easily kept her in place. It didn’t take long of Bea switching between sucking and flicking of Allie’s clit, before she screamed in orgasm.

Allie’s whole body shook, her legs quivered. Bea didn’t stop, she kept flicking and sucking her clit, and pumping her hard with three fingers, bringing Allie a second orgasm almost as powerful as the first. Allie nearly passed out from it, and held Bea’s head still. Bea stilled her hands as well, and began to lick Allie clean. After she was done, she crawled up beside Allie who still coming down from the back to back orgasms, and kissed her. Allie loved tasting herself on Bea’s mouth and moaned in response. When Bea pulled away, Allie locked eyes with Bea, and said, “Fuck me, babe”, Bea grinned a silly grin and snuggled close to Allie. "I needed that" Bea answered, before they both drifted off to sleep.


	43. Wentworth welcomes Bea

Bea woke with a smile on her face and her lover in her arms. As her eyes flickered open to the morning light streaming through the window, she felt Allie snuggle closer. “Morning babe,” Allie murmured into Bea’s chest. “Morning Alliecat.” Bea responded and pulled Allie in closer. “We must get up for the count.” Bea said, and although she did not want to admit it, she was slightly worried about her reception back into general population. It had been six weeks since her departure, and six weeks was a long time in prison. 

 

As Bea, opened her cell door she was greeted with warm smiles form the rest of the H1 girls, who were all standing outside their cells waiting for the count. Maxine seemed to see behind Bea’s warm smile instantly and walked over and gave her arm a gentle squeeze, “it’ll be fine, love.” Bea’s eyes meet Maxine's, and she instantly wondered just how Maxine could read her so easily. Bea was both impressed and unnerved by her friend’s talent. Bea just nodded in response and led her crew to breakfast.

 

Bea walked into the dining room hand in hand with Allie; everyone looked up at her surprised. There were some faces that were new to her but most were familiar. The leader of each crew in the dining room, approached Bea throughout their breakfast and welcomed her back into the fold. All crews, except Kaz’s who watched the whole exchange without saying a word, and avoided Bea’s eye contact whenever possible. “What’s up with Kaz?” Bea whispered to Maxine. Bea was very careful to avoid Allie’s attention, who was distracted with Boomer. 

 

“Not sure, she’s been like it since she got out of the slot.” Maxine replied, looking in Kaz’s direction. “What? Has she has been like that for two weeks?” Bea answered in shock. “Yep.” Was all Maxine could reply before Allie’s attention returned to Bea. “Who’s been like what for two weeks?” Allie asked. Bea shifted nervously in her seat; Kaz has always been a difficult topic between them. Bea did not know how to answer without lying to Allie. “Mmmm… I just asked if Kaz has been quiet lately.” Bea said, avoiding Allie’s eyes. “Yeah, well she’s been different since she came out, but won’t talk about it.” Allie replied, trying to play it down, but it was clearly a sore point.

 

“We’ll sort it out” Bea whispered to Maxine who nodded in replied. “Right, breakfast is finished everyone out into the yard” yelled Mr. Jackson; who gave the slightest of nods to Bea as she walked past. “Never been told to leave the dining room as quickly before, they must be keen to get you back into general population as soon as possible.” Liz remarked to Bea. It made sense; there was no sense in delaying the inevitable. The women would react one way or the other, and it was best to get it done with.

 

Nobody, no matter how long they had been at Wentworth nobody would have guessed the reaction of the women for Bea’s return. Everyone, regardless of their units or crew surrounded Bea, and began clapping. Everyone. Every single woman stopped and applauded Bea. Bea looked to her crew who was as shocked as she was. They all looked between themselves; unsure of what was happening. The prison was never this united, for anyone.

 

All the guards watched on, on high alert. There had been more rostered on for Bea’s arrival. Clearly the Governor was anticipating a very different welcome back party for Bea. The guards looked around nervously, no-one including Bea knew how to respond. It was unprecedented. The applause went on for a few minutes, and Bea locked eyes with the leaders of each of the crews and nodded. She didn’t know what to say or what to do. She felt completely out of her depth, a feeling she hadn’t had since her early days in Wentworth.

 

When the applause died down, the woman parted and Kaz walked through the pack. She looked pale, and thin. A shell of her firmer self, but still spoke with poise and control. “Welcome back Bea.” Kaz said, loud enough for whole yard to hear, and they were all listening intently. “Thanks” Bea said, as she realized the she had become tense she’s Kaz’s arrival. “Nobody here has forgotten what this place was like when the Freak was in here.” Kaz paused as a few women whimpered in response “and despite our many differences. We don’t think its right to get other people to do your dirty work.” Bea raised her eyebrows in response. It was a long held prison truth that ‘stand together or died alone’. Kaz picked up on Bea’s doubt “we have all been guilty of using other people to get our message across.” Kaz replied with less conviction. “We have?” Bea answered; she really was nervous and didn’t know what point Kaz was getting at. Her explanations were always long winded and tedious – just another thing Bea hated about the woman.

 

“But with the Freak, getting two crews to attack you, gutlessly and without reason, is just wrong. So we stand behind everything you did.” Kaz finished pressing on. There were a chorus of “here, here” among the women. “The one thing we can all agree on is that the Freak was a psychopath and terrorized the women, yes?” Kaz asked, almost rhetorically. “Yes, she’s a fucking psychopath. But what does that have to do with me?” Bea answered, searching Kaz’s face. “You took them out, destroyed them by sheer strength and skill. But you did not kill them. You showed restraint and control.” Kaz explained, whilst Bea continued to nod. “The screws gave you six weeks in the slot but we disagree.” Kaz said, reaching out to shake Bea’s hand. Bea took it and replied “thanks I think.”

 

Bea looked at Maxine and Allie who both looked as confused as Bea felt. Boomer stood with her mouth open, Doreen and Liz standing back watching everything unfold skeptically. Only Sonia stood looking like she understood what was going on. “Right shows over.” Kaz said with finality, and sunk back into the crowd eager to get back to her basketball game. “Well that was interesting.” Maxine said to Bea, “yes, yes it was.” Bea replied as she watched Kaz, she had an uneasy feeling.


	44. The Governor is watching

Vera turned from overlooking the exercise yard to her office. She had just watched Bea Smith's dramatic return to general population before calling a private meeting with Mr. Jackson, Ms. Miles and Bridget. “Ok, will someone please tell me what that show and dance was about?” Vera asked. “I have no idea, but it certainly was an Oscar worthy performance.” Ms. Miles replied sarcastically. “I think it’s probably Kaz’s way of showing the prison that she supports Smith and is not opposed to her actions.” Bridget replied evenly. “She didn’t have much choice did she?” Mr. Jackson replied. “Why?” Vera asked, looking quizzically at Mr. Jackson “The women think Smith’s a hero for taking out the two leaders of the new crews and stopping Novak from getting assaulted. Proctor had to seem like she supported Smith’s actions, even if she doesn’t actually agree with them.” Mr. Jackson answered. 

 

“Right, that makes sense… So you don’t buy her act then, Mr. Jackson?” Vera asked. “Well, I don’t believe she’s entirely happy that Smith has come out looking the goods again.” Mr. Jackson answered. “She has certainly been quiet in the group sessions and doesn’t seem to exciting the women in the same way as before her time in the slot.” Bridget added. She was very concerned about Kaz’s welfare, mainly because of how quiet she had been. Kaz was distracted and Bridget was afraid that made her and her crew vulnerable. “Yeah, she doesn’t strut around the place as much as before.” Ms. Miles added. “Well, I need to bring her in for a quiet chat then, tomorrow, Ok Mr. Jackson.” Vera said, almost prompting Mr. Jackson to remind her. “Of course, Governor.” Mr Jackson answered, nodding in Vera’s direction.

 

“How has Smith’s re-introduction into general population gone?” Vera asked Ms. Miles. “Fine, the H1 women were all happy for her return, but that was to be expected. The breakfast was interesting but nothing of significance to report. She doesn’t appear to have anything planned at this stage, Governor.” Ms. Miles answered. “Good, Good.” Vera nodded distractedly.

 

“We need to interview the women individually. The other two women are going to be charged for the reported attacks on Smith.” Vera said uneasily. “What does this mean for Ferguson, Governor?” Mr. Jackson asked, almost afraid of the answer. “Well, given that the two prisoners are alleging that they were acting on Ferguson’s orders, she will no-doubtedly be interviewed as well.” Vera answered, avoiding eye-contact. “That means we are all at her mercy again, doesn’t it?” Bridget asked. “Yes.” Vera said, looking defeated before they had even began. Ms. Miles whistled in response. 

 

“She has no ally’s left in this place does she?” Mr. Jackson asked, he couldn’t recall any member of staff that still supported her, even if they didn’t entirely disagree with her. “She is a very manipulative woman as we all know. So I am sure she still has some eyes and ears around, we need to be careful and do things by to the book.” Vera said. “Fine Governor.” Came the replies from Mr. Jackson, Ms. Miles and Bridget. 

 

“Bridget I want you to sit in on all the interviews with the women, with their consent of course. We need to keep these women from being manipulated.” Vera said with conviction. “Of course. I will speak to the women and hopefully they will all agree to let me sit in on their interviews.” Bridget answered, checking her schedule. Vera had already scheduled appointments for all of the women to see Bridget over the next week. 

 

“I am also going to be bringing in a forensic psychiatrist to the brief the staff on psychopathic behaviour.” Vera said, not looking at Bridget. “Is that really necessary, Governor?” Bridget asked Vera, she was deeply offended by the decision. Vera took a deep breath and looked directly at Bridget. “Yes, I believe it is necessary. Just about every single person associated with this prison has been affected by Ferguson’s actions, some more so than others in this room .” Vera explained. “Yes, I agree. But I am certainly qualified to provide assistance in this area.” Bridget defended. 

 

“Your qualifications are not in question, Ms. Westfall. But as Governor, I decide what is best for this prison and the people in it. And I believe that we need input from those who specialise in dealing with people which such unique skills as Ferguson.” Vera said sharply and with authority. “Yes, of course Governor.” Bridget replied holding Vera’s gaze. “We have all been played by Ferguson and she still has reach within these walls. We are too close to be objective, surely you know that Ms. Westfall.” Vera continued. “Yes, but…” Bridget went to answer. “Do not challenge me on this Ms. Westfall. You above most should be welcoming the insight that this will be bring.” Vera challenged back to Bridget. 

 

Mr. Jackson and Ms. Miles watching the exchange in silence, but both were surprised at the Governor’s decision. Mr. Jackson particularly, because he knew that Vera and Bridget had a friendship outside the prison. “I think it is unnecessary Governor.” Bridget replied firmly. “Fortunately, it is what I think that matters on this occasion, Ms. Westfall. The forensic psychiatrist will be here by the end of the week. I expect each of you to make yourselves available for meetings and assist wherever possible. Is that understood?” Vera finished. “Yes Governor.” Mr. Jackson, Ms. Miles and Bridget all replied quickly. 

 

“Mr. Jackson, you are to bring Kaz to me tomorrow for a meeting. Ms. Miles keep an eye on Smith and her crew. I do not want another repeat of the bashings in the kitchen. Ms. Westfall I want written reports on the women from the slot on my desk by the end of day tomorrow.” Vera said, addressing each in turn. “That’ll be all.” Vera finished dismissing them.


	45. Franky's Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm so sorry for the long delay with this chapter. I have been caught up with work and family commitments which have been crazy over the Christmas period. But back normal now and hoping to have 2-3 chapters per week, if everyone is still interested in this story.

With everything that had been happening inside Wentworth over the past few months Bridget had not spent much time with Franky. Not that Franky mentioned it, after all Bridget was looking after her friends at Wentworth. But Franky felt like an afterthought on many occasions when Bridget got home, exhausted after another day at Wentworth. Tonight was no different. Franky had dinner ready to go, when the psychologist dropped her bags down, and kicked off her heels. “Hey babe” Franky called out. “Hi, mmm that smells good.” Bridget replied giving Franky a quick kiss on her cheek before sitting down for dinner. Franky couldn’t help but be disappointed. Gone were the days of long held gazes, and lingering kisses.

 

“Lamb shank and potato mash.” Franky said, as she placed it down in front of Bridget. Dinner was amazing as per usual, and their light conversation before moving onto the happenings of Wentworth. Bridget looking more exhausted as the night wore on. As they snuggled on the couch, Bridget was asleep within the first 10 minutes of the movie. Franky was frustrated; she’d like to come home to a waiting girlfriend and a home-cooked meal once in a while too. She was starting to resent Bridget, and didn’t know how to bring it up without causing an argument. 

 

Franky guided the sleepy Bridget to bed and lay there wide awake for ages. She watched Bridget breathing rhythmically, like she didn’t have a care in the world. Franky began to get angry, ‘why can she sleep, and I can’t’? Franky thought. She knew it was unfair, Bridget didn’t know that Franky was upset, but Bridget didn’t notice much these days. The next morning passed the same as any other. Both women rushing off their jobs that they loved, Franky still frustrated, Bridget still oblivious to Franky. 

 

The day had not fared well for Franky, because she just couldn’t concentrate. She felt like every client was more frustrating than the last, and her pile of paperwork just seemed to get bigger. Frustrated and feeling the familiar anger building; she decided to go and let off some steam. Franky decided a hard exercise session was in order and went home to change into her work-out clothes.

 

Franky sent a text message to Bridget letting her know as she would be staying at her own place tonight and she would see her tomorrow. Franky knew she looked good in her tight pants and crop top, with her abs and tattoos showing. Franky’s mood was improving already until Bridget’s reply. “Sure, night babe.” Franky was pissed off, ‘for fuck’s sake! I saw her more when I was inside!' Franky thought as she stumped around her apartment.

 

When she found her earphones, Franky took off for her run. She ran hard and fast initially fighting the demons in her head. She was angry and frustrated. A dangerous combination she had worked damned hard to overcome. ‘Work she had done with Bridget’ she thought, and she was immediately angry again. She could feel it building. So she ran harder still. After a while she began to notice how dark it was getting, the street lights had come on. She had run so long she could feel the cold night air, against her sweaty skin and she was a good hour from home. She slowed to a walk, her anger less with the hard run. She knew Bridget was busy with her work and she also knew that Bridget loved her. 

 

Franky was torn, before Bridget she would have lashed out with her anger and her pain. But Bridget had taught her to feel her emotions and express them appropriately. Franky realized that this was the first time in their relationship that Bridget had made her feel unwanted and unappreciated. And this devastated Franky because Bridget was the one person she thought would never hurt her.

 

Across town, Bridget walked through her door, and dropped her bags like she did every night. But tonight was different. Tonight, nobody was waiting for her; no music was playing softly, no Franky humming along in the kitchen. No delicious food waiting to be devoured and her hot girlfriend absent. The kitchen was dark and empty, the dining room glaring vacant. The house was empty. As Bridget looked around she had become so used to Franky always being there, doting on her and taking care of everything she need. She had taken Franky for granted. Her house was empty. She was alone. 

 

Bridget silently criticized herself, for being so self-involved and ignoring the one person who mattered most to her. She tried to call Franky but no answer, so she sent a text message instead. “Just got home from work, miss you. Love you B x.” Bridget sat down on her couch with a glass of wine and looked around her apartment. She had lived alone for a long time before Franky, but she never felt this alone. This empty. 

 

Bridget was lost in her thoughts, when her phone beeped. “Night” was all Franky replied. Bridget sat looking at her phone, she began to scroll through all the messages between her and Franky. She was surprised to realize that hers were nothing more than responses to Franky. That Franky drove most of their conversations. Franky’s messages were cheeky and playful, and hers were serious and polite. Bridget sat thinking; surely Franky must know how much she loves her. But if Bridget was perfectly honest with herself, she knew she had taken Franky for granted and not just recently. Franky’s absence was speaking louder than any words could. Bridget knew she needed to make it up to Franky, to reassure her that she was still a priority. 

 

Bridget had a restless night, but woke with renewed determined to get balance in her work-home life. She went to Franky’s with a cup of coffee, and waited by her car for her girlfriend to come out. Bridget smiled instantly as she saw Franky fumble her way out the door, juggling bags, keys and folders. “Morning babe.” Bridget said smiling, walking towards Franky. Franky dropped her bags, “Fuck” before looking up at Bridget, “What are you doing here?” It came out harsher than Franky intended, but she wasn't going to let Bridget off so easily. “I just came to give you, your morning coffee and a kiss if that's ok?” Bridget said, handing Franky her coffee after she put her things in her car. Franky gave her a quick kiss before getting in the car. “I’m late”. Bridget knew Franky wasn’t late but was still angry at her.

 

“Did you want to come over for dinner?” Bridget asked, leaning into the open window. “Nah, I can’t tonight, I’m busy.” Franky replied flippantly. “Please Franky, we need to talk.” Bridget said, her eyes searching Franky’s, seeing the pain that she had caused, and she felt sick. “One night away and now you want me back, nothings solved Bridget.” Franky said, she was determined to get balance back in their relationship. She didn’t want to walk away, but she wasn’t ready to forgive just yet either. 

 

The use of her proper name was another slap in the face for Bridget; she longed to hear ‘Gidge’. “I know Franky, if you don’t want dinner tonight, what about dinner tomorrow night?” Bridget asked almost desperately. “Ok, now I really have to go. See you tomorrow.” Franky replied, as reversed out of the driveway.

 

It had been a long two days for Bridget. She really wanted to make it right with Franky and spoken to Vera about scheduling her appointments before 4 pm. Bridget had rushed home, Franky was due to come over at 6 and Bridget wanted everything sorted before she got there. She had Franky’s favorite music playing and had cooked Franky a dinner, something she had only done on rare occasions. She made pumpkin and pine nut risotto, and picked a nice white wine to go with it. Bridget had even set the table and was waiting for Franky to arrive. 

 

 

There was a knock at the door, which startled Bridget. Franky had a key, and would normally let herself in. Bridget opened the door and Franky was standing there. “Hi Babe.” Bridget said, lending forward to kiss Franky, who turned her head so that Bridget got her cheek. “Come in.” Bridget said, stepping back allowing Franky to enter. “Why didn’t you use your key?” Bridget asked walking around Franky back to the kitchen. Franky stopped walking when she saw the table set. “So you think a fancy meal is going to fix this do you?” Franky snarled, almost surprising herself. 

 

“What? No, I just wanted to do something nice for you, and I want to talk to you, to fix this please Franky.” Bridget answered, coming to stand directly in front of Franky, and reaching to rub her arms. Bridget’s eyes pleading with Franky’s. Franky looked at Bridget standing there, and begging just to talk. Her resolve was starting to waver, so she walked around Bridget without answering her and sat at the table and waited to be served, just like Bridget had done a few nights before. 

 

Bridget nodded in response and plated up the food in silence, just the background music playing softly. Bridget served their dinners and sat next to Franky and began her explanation. “I’m so sorry Franky. I did not mean to get so caught up in my work that I neglected you. I did not mean to take everything you do for me, for us, for granted. I love you.” Bridget said, and reached out for Franky’s hand, Franky let her take it, but her posture had only softened a little. She did not answer Bridget. “I appreciate everything you do around here, and I miss you. I know I have been absent lately, for that I am truly sorry. I have missed you so much.” Bridget said, with tears in her eyes. “I was always here, and even when you were here, you weren’t.” Franky replied, with less anger than she had felt for months. “I know I am sorry. I want us to be together, and not just as a couple, but to actually spend time together. I have told Vera, that I will no longer take appointments after 4 pm, and that I will always be home by 6.” Bridget answered. Franky looked at Bridget long and hard. Franky was surprised by restricting her hours at Wentworth; maybe Bridget was taking this seriously.

 

“I don’t mind if you have to work late, but we never see each other anymore.” Franky said, she had missed Bridget, and she knew deep down that Bridget loved her. “I know, I am sorry. I am going to be here more, or at your place whenever I’m welcome. The weekends are about us. I love you Franky and I am so sorry for making you feel unappreciated.” Bridget said. Franky just nodded and began eating her dinner. It was delicious; she forgot the Bridget could cook this well. Not Franky’s standard but she could hold her own. The rest of the night passed in easy conversation, lastly long into the night. Both women went to bed together, and slept soundly, for the first time in months.


	46. Liz's Concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise with the delay, I was struggling to settle on which direction to take in the new few chapters. I hope you enjoy how it unfolds.

Liz sat down next to Maxine on the couch in the H1 unit. Maxine was reading up on pregnancy and motherhood, and even though she gave the impression that she was excited and couldn’t wait. Which of course she was, she was still anxious about it coming out in the open and the repercussion’s that would follow. She was glad the Ms Bennett was Governor, rather than her predecessor. “What’s wrong, love?” Liz asked, in her loving motherly tone. Maxine looked up, and smiled warmly. “Just thinking about the pregnancy and everything," as her gaze difted towards Boomer, who was in an enthusiastic dance off with Allie. “Mmm, Booms is going to start showing soon.” Liz, replied, she had shared her friends concern, aware that the screws probably wouldn’t be as lenient with them as they had been with Doreen. Liz had suspected a harsh response from the Governor. “Yeah, its going to be hard to hide for much longer.” Maxine replied almost grumpily.

 

She had got caught up in the romance of becoming a mother, something she had dreamed about for as long as she could remember. But now that the reality of it was sinking in, she was sacred. “I don’t know how the Governor is going to explain this to the board of directors.” Liz said almost distractedly, Maxine stared at her in response. “Oh, I don’t mean anything by it, love. Its just that this a female prison, and its the last thing the Governor will be expecting. One prisoner impregnating another.” Liz laughed, she was happy for her friends, and knew that they would make great parents, but it was unprecedented and if she hadn’t seen it with her own eyes she wouldn’t have believed it herself. Maxine started laughing as well, “yeah well, we did it our way.” “yes… you did.” Liz replied warmly.

 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, with each woman lost in their own thoughts, Liz looked at Maxine seriously. “I’m worried about Kaz.” Maxine, replied. “Me too.” “The women are losing it, taking advantage of her laying low.” Liz said, as she looked over the Bea who was watching Allie closely, and trying hard to not laugh at her antics. “The prison was safer when Bea was in charge.” Maxine, finished for Liz. Both women didn’t want to admit it but it was the truth.

“The drugs are the worst I have seen them since Jac’s.” Liz said. “The screws must have noticed that half the women are walking around off their face, it wont be long before there is an OD.” Maxine answered. She like Liz had been watched the prison, and was becoming increasing concerned about the women’s welfare. “The tension is brewing, Kaz needs to do something.” Maxine said. She knew about power and the effect of poor leadership. She was scared for her crew. “She hasn’t been the same since the slot.” Liz replied. Although she had not spent a lot of time there, she had seen many women who had, and it changed a lot of them.

 

“Yeah, she’s a shell of who she was on the outside. The Red Right Hand girls are doing their best, but Tina is making a joke of her, right under her nose.” Maxine replied. “And if you add Juice and her boys, threatening every newbie that comes through, we are in trouble.” Liz said. She looked pessimistically around at her friends who were more like family. She knew that Bea would protect her crew to the death, but also knew that with her relationship with Allie now public knowledge, she could easily be provoked to defend her, leaving the rest of her crew vulnerable. Maxine was getting back some strength but was a long way off her domineering best, and Boomer was out of action, not that the rest of the prison knew that yet. Liz thought to herself, ‘thank God for small miracles.’

 

“I don’t think Kaz would appreciate a visit from us, telling her to get her shit together.” Maxine said, smirking at Liz. Liz laughed in response, “no, it’ll be like putting a match to gasoline.” “But she needs to act before some dies.” Maxine said. “Maybe it would be better coming from Allie?” Liz asked Maxine, her tone serious. She knew it was a dangerous game. Allie and Kaz’s relationship was polite at best, and she did not how Bea would react with sending Allie back to the Red Right Hand. “It would help them and the prison.” Maxine said, distractedly, she knew that Bea wouldn’t like what they were thinking.

 

“But we wouldn’t send her there alone, Kaz’s crew would be too defensive. We need Kaz to be open. She wanted to be Top Dog, and now she has it, she has gone AWOL.” Liz said. Maxine, thought about it for a long while, Liz looked serious and tired. Maxine knew that this had been playing on Liz’s mind for a while. But she also knew that the situation needed to handled delicately if they wanted it to succeed. “Ok, well I’ll try and talk to Bea about it in the next few days, and get her on board. We need to keep Allie safe, because it could easily be misinterpreted as a challenge to Kaz’s authority.” Maxine answered. “Yeah that’s why we need to be careful and plan it out before hand.” Liz answered. “Ok, leave it with me.” Maxine answered, and with that she waved goodnight and went to bed.


	47. Under Attack

Bea was lying down on the bed, and she couldn’t believe the last 24 hours. Everything was such a blur, but Allie’s screams for help continued to echo through her entire being. Every time Bea closed her eyes she could hear Allie screaming and begging anyone to help. Bea rolled over on the bed, she couldn’t settle. She couldn’t get Allie’s pain out of her mind. She felt helpless and craved more than anything to be next to Allie. Except she wasn’t, Bea was in the slot, again. And Allie was taken off somewhere, she later found out Allie was taken to medical. The image of Allie being dragged away by the screws, kicking and screaming, tears running down her face, was present every time Bea closed her eyes. Allie was fighting to get back to the woman lying on the ground bloodied beyond recognition at Bea’s feet.  
It all happened so fast. Bea had spent the last 24 hours trying to make sense of everything. They were all out in the yard; there was tension, but nothing more than normal. Or was there, and she was too preoccupied with Allie to notice. Now that she thinks about it, it had been many weeks since she last looked at the prison. Really looked at it, watching the women, and the dynamics. There had been a shift, but it had been subtle, and she didn’t notice. 

One minute everything was normal, and the next there was an all-in-brawl, with someone on the ground, right in the middle. She was getting trampled on. It had later turned out to be Kaz. Her crew had reacted quickly, but they were outnumbered. Allie heard her old crew screaming and yelling, she responded immediately. She could hear Kaz screaming at the bottom of pile. Neither Bea nor Allie saw what happened. Allie reached the brawl she was immediately held back. She was fighting against her captors to get to Kaz, but her captors were too strong. Juice’s boys, had one arm each, and were laughing at her attempts. Taunting her, as she fought in vain against their hold. 

Allie’s high-pitched screams echoing through Bea like a knife. Bea too was being held back, but not by the other inmates, but by the screws. She was pushed back by the new guard; she hadn’t had much to do with. But she can distantly remember him whispering to her, “It’s not your fight Smith.” She tried to push him away; she wasn’t going to let him keep her from Allie. But as soon as she touched him, she was pounced on by the other guards, and dragged away fighting against them. She was confused. She didn’t understand why she was being dragged away when there was a brawl going on just meters from her. Surely that was a more important situation to control, than slotting her for touching a guard. 

Bea had managed to yell to Maxine to protect Allie and the girls. Not that Maxine needed to be told. Boomer reacted immediately as well, pushing Doreen, Liz and Sonia away from Tina’s girls that had begun advancing on them. Maxine had singled handily picked up Tina who had managed to free herself from the center of the brawl to follow her crew towards the H1 women. Although, Maxine was not at full strength yet from her chemotherapy, Tina was no match her. Maxine literally picked her up and threw her like a rag doll, away from her girls. She then towered over her, “if you ever touch one of my girls again, and I’ll break every bone in your body.” Maxine roared, it was instinct. Tina had gone after Boomer, when her back was turned protecting Liz and Doreen. Sonia had scattered away early. 

Bea had three guards trying to restrain her, or more precisely, shepherding her away. But just as she was about to submit to being slotted as they passed her unit, the new guard stopped and assured his colleagues that he was capable of taking Smith to the slot by himself. Once they had disappeared, he lent in and whispered “that should be enough time to get the job done.” Bea looked at him in disbelief. “What?” she asked, “Your dismissed Smith.” Was all he said, before turning and walking away from Bea and the brawl. It took Bea a couple of seconds to process what had happened, before she sprinted back to the brawl. On rounding the corner back to the yard, Allie’s screams could be heard above everyone else’s, except maybe Boomers. 

She found Allie immediately, and sprinted over to her. “Let go of her!” She roared to Juice’s boys, who obeyed immediately. Clearly their last encounter with Bea was still fresh in their minds. “Are you ok?” Bea asked, “Yes, that’s Kaz at the bottom.” Allie snapped, as she started pushing people away trying to get to the center of the fight. Bea immediately began doing the same. She was in full Top Dog mode, and she easily pushed people away. Nobody dared push back to Bea, but some did to Allie. Bea let them know in no uncertain terms that Allie was not to be touched. A few elbows to the face made sure the message was clear. Boomer and Maxine joined Bea and together with Kaz’s crew the women began to take control of the situation. All were worse for wear. 

After what felt like an eternity to Allie, they finally got to Kaz who was unconscious, and covered head-to-toe with blood, she was unrecognizable. She clearly had fractures arms and a broken nose. She had been shived multiple times as well. Bea was fuming. “That’s enough!!!” Bea roared, as she dragged the last of the women off Kaz. She circled Kaz, facing the women. Only Kaz’s crew and her’s were brave enough to make eye contact. Allie crying and on her knees trying to help Kaz. Bea screamed and bellowed at the women, that whoever was responsible would pay. Even Liz, swallowed hard, it had been a long time since she had seen Bea this angry. The guards were also hesitant, to move forward. All except Mr. Jackson, he made eye contact with Bea, each glaring at each the other. Sizing the other up. Bea knew that Mr. Jackson wouldn’t hurt her deliberately. But her adrenaline was raging, her and Allie’s safety had been in compromised. She was protecting her own. “Smith…” Mr. Jackson said, tentatively but with conviction. Testing the waters, giving Bea respect. He knew she didn’t start it, but she certainly finished it. 

“What?” Bea screamed, more out of frustration than anything Mr. Jackson had said or done. She was still circling Kaz, defending her encase any of the women tried again to attack her, even as she lay unconscious. Kaz’s crew, looked thankfully towards Bea, but frightened at the same. None, other than Allie had seen Bea’s Top Dog mode first-hand. All were apprehensive and scared of Bea, even though she had helped them. Bea in full flight was a scary prospect even when you’re the one she is helping.

“Protcor needs to go to medical.” Mr. Jackson replied, meeting Bea’s glare yet again. Bea stopped and looked at Kaz and Allie on the ground. “I’m not stopping you.” Bea snarled. Still squaring her shoulders at Mr. Jackson and the guards behind him. Maxine stepped next Bea, “It’s ok love, its over for now.” Maxine whispered to Bea. Bea looked at Maxine, who also had cuts and bruises all over her face and arms. But her eyes showed warmth and compassion.

“Fine.” Bea said, stepping away from Kaz. The guards including Mr. Jackson at attempted to move Allie away from Kaz. Who began screaming and kicking back at them. They easily overwhelmed her. Bea snapped to attention again. Allie was screaming “let me help her…stop…she needs help! I’ll fucking kill whoever did this… let me at them…” between her sobs. Allie was hysterical and Bea made to free her from the guards. Mr. Jackson stepped in to block her. “Smith, we aren’t trying to hurt her. But we need to get to Proctor.” Bea just nodded, as Allie was dragged away by the guards. Mr. Jackson bent over Kaz, who still hadn’t regained consciousness. Mr. Jackson easily picked her up off the ground, and single-handily began to carry her to medical.

Just as he was about to leave the yard, the new guard that had escorted Bea away from the brawl reappeared. His uniform was torn and he had cuts all over his arms. “Grab her!” He yelled pointing at Bea. Bea squared her shoulders; her back up and glared at him. Mr. Jackson stopped dead in his tracts and turned to face who the guard was referring to. His eyes landed on Bea. “Smith attacked me whilst I was trying to slot her for touching another guard.” Bea looked around, as the guards pounced on her, ramming her into the ground. “What! I never touched him.” Bea yelled. As she lay on the ground, the guards on top of her. Bea looked at Mr. Jackson, Mr. Jackson searching Bea’s facing for innocence. Bea nodded. With that Mr. Jackson, turned and continue to carry Kaz off to medical. 

Bea shook her head, again. Allie’s voice still ringing in her ears. Even though it was quite in the slot, her recollection was defending. She wasn’t the only one slotted, but nobody was making a sound. She hadn’t heard Allie in the slot. Mr. Jackson had dropped by to slip her a note, saying that Allie had to be sedated and was in medical. Kaz was taken to hospital still unconscious. Bea stood back up and started pacing again. She couldn’t get Allie’s voice out of head, her pain and desperation, made Bea shake with chills. Bea vowed that someone would pay and pay dearly.


	48. The Fall Out Begins

Allie returned from medical two days later, Bea was still in the slot. Maxine was the first to welcome her into the unit. “Allie love, how are you?” Maxine said standing up from the dinning table. “How the fuck do you think I am?” Allie snarled in response storming into the unit. Maxine looked surprised, she knew that seeing Kaz attacked would upset her, but did not expect this. “Come on love, we are just worried about you, that is all." Maxine replied. She paused before continuing "the bloody screws aren’t telling anyone anything.” Maxine replied, attempting to make contact with Allie. Allie pulled away, almost in disgust. "Worried about me, I wasn’t attacked until I was unconscious. Kaz was, she almost died! You should be worried about her not me!” Allie yelled to nobody in particular, she couldn’t understand why nobody was doing anything about the attack on Kaz. “We are worried about her Allie. We are, but nobody is talking. Nobody is talking at all.” Maxine replied, maybe when Allie gets back to general population, she would understand.

“Where is Bea?” Allie asked, with obvious anger in her voice, as she scanned the room. “She’s not here.” Liz answered getting up from the couch. But before she could continue, Allie cut her off. “Of course, she bloody isn’t. Where is she?” Allie snapped, and she turned to leave the unit. “Bea is in the slot.” Liz answered, looking at Allie. “Well she deserves to be.” Allie said, turning back towards her cell. Maxine looked at Liz, both were as confused as each other. “Why should Bea be in the slot? She saved Kaz?” Maxine asked, her defense’s starting to flair. “Save her!” Allie yelled, her eyes dark with rage.

“I yelled and screamed for someone to help me, whilst Juice’s thugs were holding me back. But she didn’t come. I saw her, she was walking away. In fact, none of you come. You all let Kaz get beat to an inch of her life, and you all did nothing. NOTHING!” Allie screamed. Before, Maxine or Liz could reply Allie ran into her cell, and slammed her door so hard; the noise rang through the entire H block.

Ms. Miles came running in and spotted Maxine right away. “That better not have been you Conway!” Ms. Miles snarled, knowing full well it was Allie, as she had just dropped Allie off. Maxine just raised her eyebrows, “Ms. Miles you know it wasn’t.” Ms. Miles also raised an eyebrow in response. “But why you are here, how is Bea?” Maxine asked, as her and Liz moved to join Ms. Miles at the door of their unit. “Conway you know better than that.” Ms. Miles. “Of course. My apologises Ms. Miles.” Returning quickly with some cash. “Bea is fine physically.” Ms. Miles replied and went to walk away.

“What that’s it?” Liz asked in disbelief, Ms. Miles had always came through for them before. “The rest is extra, Birdsworth.” It was Liz’s turn to get the cash. Maxine and Ms. Miles remained silent whilst waiting for Liz to return. “She’s worried about Novak.” Ms. Miles said, sarcastically knowing that was not what she was paid for. Liz replied sarcastically, “I could have told you that!” Ms. Miles smirked finding Liz’s reaction, amusing although predictable.

“You have been around long enough Birdsworth; surely you can work it out.” Ms. Miles tone sharp but suggestive. “Blood genius if you ask me.” Ms. Miles replied, sounding bored but impressed. She walked away, smiling to herself enjoying the confused looks on Maxine and Liz’s faces. Sometimes it was too easy for Ms. Miles, as her thoughts returned to the cash she just pocketed ‘Pokies or dogs, it doesn’t matter if it was the prisoner’s money;’ Ms. Miles thought as she walked away.

Maxine and Liz were left to digest everything that had just happened in the last half an hour. “Would you like a cuppa love?” Liz asked Maxine. “Yeah sure, thanks Liz.” Maxine replied, lost in her own thoughts. The prison had been deadly quiet since the attack two days ago. Nobody was saying anything about anything. Maxine was surprised nobody had claimed responsibility yet.

“Isn’t it strange that nobody is talking?” Maxine asked, “Yeah it is. It’s like the prison has been put on mute. I have never seen it this quiet.” Liz replied with worry in her voice. Nothing every good came from a quiet prison. “I know we have talked about the attack a lot since it happened. But I still can’t get my head around it.” Maxine, replaying the attack over in her mind for what felt like the hundredth time. “Which part?” Liz, was curious, something felt off to her as well. “That Bea was shepherded off so early.” Maxine replied. Liz thought about it for a while, “it worries me more that she was allowed to come back after most of the damage was done?”

Maxine sat for a while processing it, before she reluctantly broke out into a grin. “Ms. Miles was right, it was genius.” “What is love?” Liz asked. “I have to talk to Bea first, but if I am right things are worse than we thought… Much worse.” Maxine stated her dark eyes almost black with concern.


	49. The Silent Prison

Allie was still grumpy the next morning at the count. Liz was the first to approach her, “Morning love.” Liz said warmly. “Fuck off Liz.” Allie snapped, clearly her mood had not improved overnight. “Allie there is no need for that.” Maxine said warmly but firmly to Allie. Her height towering over both women. Allie looked at Maxine and then at Liz. “I haven’t forgotten that you all let Kaz get bashed.” Allie snarled. 

 

 

“You listen here Allie; we all understand that you’re worried about Kaz. But you need to know we didn’t let anything happen to Kaz.” Liz replied angrily, in her best mother’s tone. Liz glare at Allie. “We didn’t lay a hand on her or her crew. In fact, we helped to stop the fight.” Liz finished using the same tone Allie had used on her. Liz thought Allie needed to be told the truth and she was damn sure that she wasn’t going to let Allie get away with speaking to her like that.

 

Allie responded by flared her shoulders, “and before you start snarling at us again. You might want to get your facts right, ask around, talk to “your crew” then you might realize we are not the enemy.” Liz finished angrily. Yet, before Allie could respond. Liz turned on her heals and headed for breakfast. Doreen and Sonia followed silently. Allie looked at Maxine, not quite believing that she had just been told off by Liz. Liz had always been so warm and welcoming. “She’s right.” Maxine replied, and smiled a false smile, before also leaving for breakfast, leaving Allie alone in their unit. 

 

Allie looked around; the place seemed so empty without Bea. She thought about skipping breakfast but she was hungry and she hadn’t seen her old crew since the day of the fight. She wondered alone to breakfast. For the first time since her search for drugs after Bea nearly drowned, she was alone. And being alone in a prison is definitely not a good place to be. She looked around, and despite her grumpiness at everyone, the prison did have a different feel to it. Like nobody quite knew what to say or do since the fight.

 

Allie walked into the dining room, expecting it to alight with conversation. The silence was deafening. Nobody was making a sound; the guards were all on high alert. The tables were full, but even the scrapping of cutlery seemed muffled. There was no eye contact between tables, even amongst the women at the same table. Allie found the red right hand table immediately as she walked in, and even they just looked at her and back to their obviously very interesting breakfast. Allie was stumped. It felt weird, and suddenly she an uneasy feeling. Like the veil of protection had been removed and she was seeing the prison with all its warts for the first time. Allie knew that tension in a prison is one thing, and she was familiar with dangerous situations, but silence was unknown to her. Silence was nobody’s friend.

 

Allie walked up behind the H1 women in line to get their breakfasts’, and Maxine just nodded to Allie noting her arrival. None of the women spoke to her or even each other throughout breakfast. Allie was stunned, how could no-one be talking, about the fight or about anything. Allie looked around the room almost begging anyone to make a sound or meet her eye. All she saw was a room full of women very interested in their breakfasts and the guards, who Allie noted had doubled in numbers since the fight, looking between themselves, obviously as confused as she was.

 

Allie naively thought that work detail would be different, but once it was her turn in the kitchen. The silence continued. Nobody else seemed surprised by this except her. Liz and the other women just got to business and provided lunch to another wave of silent women as they flowed through the dining room. Allie felt she was about to scream. Clearly the rest of the prison had been doing this for days, but to her it seemed unbearable.

 

The free time in the yard was again a quiet affair. No basketball games, no basketball's dribbling at all. Nobody was working out in the gym, so the sound of clunking weight plates was also missing from the normal noise that she had become so accustomed to. Everyone was sitting in their crews, but nobody was talking or communicating at all. It was like everyone was just trying to stay unnoticed and counting the seconds before they could get back to the safety of their units.

 

Maxine and Liz were watching the women closely, and Sonia was doing the same although more discreetly. Boomer and Doreen were just sitting on the bench looking at the abandoned basketball in the center of the court. The guards all looked around, not quite sure how to manage the situation. Allie seriously doubted if any of them had dealt with a similar situation in the past. 

 

The silence continued to be deafening to Allie, and it made her more agitated. She was pacing around the yard, she felt like a caged bird. ‘What the fuck happened?’ is the thought that kept replaying on loop in her mind. ‘How had the prison changed so dramatically and so quickly?’ She certainly didn’t see it coming. Her anger at Kaz’s bashing had subsided slightly, purely beside she felt like she had returned to a different prison. The walls and guards were the same, but everything else was different. 

 

She tried to talk to her ‘old’ crew, but the red right hand looked at her in shock. Not quite believing she had the nerve to speak. They didn’t answer her, and even turned their backs on her. She was again left to pace the yard, dumbfounded at the situation that she was in, that the entire Wentworth prison was in.

 

She was very relieved when it was time to return to her unit. She silently followed everyone else in and stood outside her cell for the count. This again was conducted in silence. Even Ms. Miles didn’t have a sarcastic comment or even a raised eyebrow to offer. She closed the door and the sound of the lock clicking in place never sounded so loud.

 

Maxine and Liz sat on the couch, Doreen and Sonia at the table, playing cards in silence. Boomer was the only making a sound, opening up the new packet of Monte Carlos she had brought. It was too much for Allie, “ok what the fuck is going on?” Allie yelled in desperation. Her voiced cracked from lack of use. Liz answered first but clearly had not forgiven Allie yet, “we tried to tell you, nobody is talking.” 

 

Liz got up to make herself a cuppa, “I didn’t think you meant literally.” Allie replied, her tone softening. “It’s fucking weird isn’t?” Boomer added with a mouthful of biscuits. “Yeah it’s weird.” Allie answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Allie, are you still angry at us?” Maxine asked, she needed to know where Allie stood, now more than ever. “I don’t know what I am anymore.” Allie answered, honestly slumping down in a vacant armchair. She was confused and bewildered by the situation. 

 

“Look, I know you don’t believe us but Tina and her crew came at us during the fight. We had our hands full.” Maxine tried to explain, “and Bea was being dragged off by the new guard, I think his name is Mr. Stewart” Maxine finished firmly. “I didn’t see any of that.” Allie wasn’t certain what to believe anymore. “Well before you go shooting your mouth off again, maybe you should get your information straight first.” Doreen said. Everyone looked at her in disbelief. She normally kept out of everyone’s business and was totally obsessed with getting Joshua back and helping Boomer with her pregnancy. She really hadn’t commented on anything else in months.

 

“What did you say?” Allie asked Doreen clearly as surprised as everyone else. She had always got on well with her, not that they had much in common. “I said you should get your information straight… You can be hot headed and react without thinking.” Doreen said firmly, even she was unsure why she had said anything in the first place. “Allie, just ask yourself this: What would we gain for having Kaz bashed? Bea doesn’t want Top Dog, and in case you haven’t noticed we have enough going on her to keep us occupied without causing an all-in-brawl.” Doreen finished. Sonia looked between Allie and Doreen, with a small smirk on her face.

 

“Umm, I don’t know…”Allie answered she hadn’t given it any thought; she was just as angry as hell and wanted revenge. “Well maybe you should think about that.” Doreen said with an air of finality and returned to her card game with Sonia. Both Maxine and Liz looked at each other; it had been a long time since Doreen showed her protective side. Allie looked at them for support. “Look Allie, we are a family here, and we don’t turn on each other. You either want to be part of that or you don’t. Now we can understand why you are worried, we all are. But turning on each other is not going to help.” Maxine explained. “I know but Kaz…” 

 

Liz had enough “Look Allie! Kaz got bashed, but this is prison. She has been weak for a while, ever since the slot. You can’t be Top Dog and show weakness. I am not saying she deserved what she got, but something was bound to happen.” Liz finished. Allie had been in a loved up state since her and Bea had come out as couple, and maybe this reality check is what she needs. “Prison can be a hard place, brutal and unforgiving at times. Kaz is learning a lesson; we all have had to at some point, including Bea.” Liz said, looking Allie squarely in the eyes. “Now, it’s up to you whether you learn it now or later. Wentworth can be dark and dangerous.” Liz continued. Maxine looked at Liz, surprised by her candor with Allie, especially when Liz was normally always warm and forgiving, but grateful that Liz respected Allie enough to be straight with her. Bea would be too, Maxine thought. 

 

“Kaz will show the prison what she is made of when she comes back from this, and you will to. But I think you may have forgotten that some of the people in here see vulnerability and pounce on it. Any sign of weakness is seen as something that needs to be punished. This is a prison, with people who can be cruel and brutal. This is a lesson that you need learn. You have been protected by Kaz and Bea, but they aren’t always going to be around. Like now for example…” Liz said, making a point to Allie that her normal protectors were either in medical or in the slot. “Prison can be a harsh teacher” Liz said distractedly. Maxine looked at her friend, and knew without a shadow of a doubt Liz was wishing she had been this strong her own daughter when she was lost in Wentworth. Allie didn't answer but also got lost in her own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the direction of this story. Its changing slightly as it evolves, but I'm hoping everyone is still enjoying it. Please let me know good or bad. :)


	50. The pieces fit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> Thank-you so much for your interest and patience with this story. I am SO sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have started back at university this year. Lots has changed since I last went, so I have been trying to manage uni life with full-time work and family commitments. I am sorry again, hopefully you like the update. I still have lots in mind for these characters, now that I am on track at uni, the updates should be regular. Thanks again for your patience and I hope you like the new chapter.

Bea had known the prison had been quiet since the fight, and she had a very good idea why. Who would be stupid enough to take responsibility for an attack that landed the Top Dog in medical? Her crew would kill them or come very close. The Red Right Hand crew had been all about women’s rights both inside and outside the prison, but to see their leader torn down so brutally was a shock for them. Kaz had always been so in control, the pillar of strength and revenge. The sight of her laying broken and unconscious, sparked so much anger and hatred that her crew were about the explode at any second. Anger and capability were a dangerous mix in prison. 

Bea knew she had a lot to do when she walked back into the yard. Mr. Jackson left her in the silent yard with everyone looking at her, and waiting for her to lead the way back to normal. She could feel the judgment from the women. Bea looked around, everyone was avoiding her eye. All cowering away from her. 

She walked up to her girls, who all kept silent. Bea knew that they too had been watching the prison, but also knew that silence was deadly. Allie’s attitude was less than warm to Bea, and she knew that Allie blamed her for what happened to Kaz. Bea nodded to Maxine, who instinctively followed her back to their unit, again in silence. The rest of H1, following shortly after. 

Once in the safety of their unit, Bea turned to Maxine. “So what do you know?” Her gaze piercing Maxine’s. “Nobody’s talking Bea. No-one has been game enough to mutter a word since it happened. Even Tina and her crew have been laying low.” Maxine answered sitting at the table. “Just as I thought.” Bea answered. Maxine was surprised, “What do you mean?” “Kaz was mulled like a dog…” Bea replied. Maxine looked at her, “and the only one smart enough to pull that off is no longer inside, right?” Maxine was stunned; Bea had put it together from the slot, while the rest of the women are still processing it.

“Yes. She has taken down Kaz, and made it look like I was behind it.” Bea continued, wondering when she will ever be free of the Freak. “I don’t understand.” Allie said as she sat at the table with Boomer. Sonia, Liz and Doreen taking the couch and arm chairs. “Smiles, was right its genius.” Maxine answered. 

“The Freak still has people on the inside working for her.” Bea explained. “She must be behind the drugs, because the quality has increased dramatically since she left…” Bea continued. “I bet she even has some guards on the take as well, especially that new one. What’s his name?” Bea continued to the women. “Mr. Stewart.” Liz answered, Bea was right. This was above what Tina and Juice were capable of, she thought.

“Of course, you would say that. You were walking away from the fight with him. I saw it.” Allie snarled; the pain evident in her voice. “No. That’s what they wanted you to think.” Bea said evenly, although her heart was breaking. She had expected it, but it still hurt her to see Allie in so much pain. “Think about Allie. When I have walked away from a fight, especially when a woman was in so much trouble?” Bea was hurt that Allie would think she would let Kaz get beaten so badly, just because they didn’t like each other.

“Not recently. But you were walking away. You cannot deny what I saw.” Allie replied, although her resolve wavering. “I was being taken to the slot, until Mr. Stewart changed his mind. But the damage was already done by the time I returned, just like he said it would be.” Bea answered, remembering Mr. Stewart’s words. Everyone looked at Bea is shock. None of them had had a chance to speak to Bea before she was slotted, so this was news to them. “What are you talking about?” Allie asked, her shocked expression, matching the rest of the women in H1.

“That should be enough time to get the job done.” Bea recounting Mr. Stewart’s exact words back to the group. All of them shocked, none more so than Allie. “But why?” Allie asked, it had been a big week, and she was mentally and emotionally spent. “Isn’t it obvious?” Maxine asked, giving Bea an out. “No, its bloody not.” Boomer replied angrily. She didn’t like it when everything around her was ‘out-of-whack’. Maxine smiled and placed her hand soothing on Boomer’s.

“Kaz was taken down brutally and in front of everyone. Bea was seen ‘walking away’, and not helping until the very end. Kaz is lucky to be alive and Bea’s seen as the ‘mastermind’ of it all. The women now doubt Bea and her intentions, and Kaz can no longer be Top Dog.” Maxine explained. Liz and Sonia smirked, Doreen nodded. Allie sat in silence processing it all. 

“But Bea would never have wanted that to happen, would ya Bea?” Boomer asked, almost praying the answer was no. “No, of course not.” Bea answered, she didn’t like Kaz, and that was no secret but nobody deserved what she got. “It doesn’t matter, because the women have enough doubt.” Maxine finished for Bea. “The Freak used Kaz mine’s history against us. Dismantling us together.” Bea answered sadly, not because of the women were doubting her. But because Allie doubted her.

Allie hadn’t said anything to Bea, but had been distant. Bea knew how it looked and had seen the distance between her girls and Allie. Bea turned to Allie “can we talk?” And walked into her cell without waiting for an answer. Everyone looked at Allie, who silently got up and followed Bea into her cell. Bea was looking out her window, when she felt Allie enter her cell. She always knew when Allie was near, something that initially scared her, but she had come to depend on it. “Close the door.” Bea said, without turning around. She had no idea what had happened since the fight, but she had sensed a shift between them. Allie did as she was told, and turned back to face Bea.

Bea turned around to a very frightened Allie. Bea would never lay a finger on Allie, but they both knew that the bond between them could cause more pain than any physical injury could. “What is it?” Bea asked. She was concerned for Allie, but given the dangerous situation the prison was in; she needed Allie’s head in the game, for both of their sakes. Allie looked to the ground. “It’s nothing.” Allie replied; she was so scared that Bea was going to kick her to the curb, and she wouldn’t blame her. 

“Allie it is not nothing. You need to talk to me.” Bea said, softly but firmly; taking a step towards Allie, so that she was nearly in arms reach. This more than anything Bea said, relaxed Allie. “I just don’t know what to believe anymore. Everything is so messed up.” Allie replied not meeting Bea’s eye. She looked so young and innocent; Bea’s heart broke at her girlfriend, who was normally so strong and sure of herself, now looking so weak and vulnerable. Bea loved Allie even more, for allowing herself to be so raw and exposed in front of her. Bea again stepped forward, and now within reach of Allie. “Allie look at me.” Bea almost whispered, and reached Allie’s chin and gently guiding her to meet her eye. “I would never hurt you, or the people you care about.” Bea said, almost pleading to Allie. Allie just nodded. “That includes Kaz.” Bea finished. Allie’s eyes immediately filled with tears. It was another thing that Bea loved about Allie, her eyes were so expressive. 

“I just don’t know who to believe anymore.” Allie answered, and broke eye contact with Bea. Bea sighed, and again turned Allie to face her. “I love you, Alliecat…” Bea replied, “…but you need to believe me. I had nothing to do with this.” Bea said firmly. She wasn’t going to take the blame for something she didn’t do. “You walked away.” Allie said, desperately hoping she was wrong. “No. I was being dragged away.” Bea answered. She knew that abandonment was a major issue for Allie, not that she blamed her.

“I couldn’t get to her Bea. She was just lying there bleeding everywhere.” Allie broke down crying loudly, Bea going to her immediately and wrapping her arms around her, and guided her to the bed. Allie sobbed into Bea’s arms for what felt like hours. “We are all vulnerable in here Allie, even more so when you’re at the top.” Bea tried to explain. Words were escaping her; she would give anything to take Allie’s pain away. Allie snuggled closer to Bea, her shirt tear stained. Bea didn’t care.

“I know have been done things because of anger in the past, and hurt many people. Some of which I regret and some I don’t.” Bea said seriously. Allie sat up, sensing Bea’s serious tone. Allie wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. Bea continued, “But I would never do that to Kaz, especially when I know how important she is to you.” Bea stared intensely at Allie, hoping for once her eyes could convey for sorrow for Kaz, just like Allie’s did. 

Allie sniffled again, “I was hoping deep down it wasn’t you, but I just couldn’t think of anyone else who hated her enough to do it.” Bea sighed loudly, “Kaz and I differ on a lot of things, but two things we agree on.” Allie, laughed sarcastically, “yeah what’s that?” “We think the women’s rights are important and …” Bea paused before continuing, “… and our love for you.” Bea finished, looking away from Allie.

It was Allie’s turn to get Bea to meet her eye, “… you still love me? Even after everything?” Allie asked, looking at Bea, desperate for her answer to be yes. “Of course, I still love you Alliecat.” Bea replied smiling, and pulled her into a tight hug. Both women leaned into the embrace, for it been almost week since they had any form of physical contact, and both women craved it.

“Allie you need to trust that I would never leave, or hurt you.” Bea said, trying to convey as much as love in those words as she felt. “Everyone always leaves.” Allie replied. Allie knew that Bea loved her, but everyone has their limits. “I will never leave. But you need to trust that. The girls and I will always be here for you.” Bea said. Allie tensed up. “Ummm, about that…” Allie said. “What?” Bea asked now curious, “Well I accused them of abandoning me and letting Kaz get beaten.” Allie replied, sheepishly. Now with Bea back, and everyone back on the same page, Allie knew how wrong she was. Bea laughed, “mmm, that would have gone down well.” Allie replied, “Yeah, fucking great.” Allie answered sarcastically. 

“Ok, let’s sort this out then.” Bea said. She stood dragging Allie back out to the lounge of their unit, before she could say anything. Bea stood next to Allie, but looked at her family. “Allie has something she would like to say.” Bea said commanding everyone’s attention immediately. “Right, yeah well… I’m sorry for doubting you guys about the fight. I know it was wrong and I am sorry.” Allie said, quickly, not sure where to look. Maxine stood first, “its ok love, we are family, aren’t we Bea?” Bea just smiled and nodded. Boomer was next, “there’s no bloody way we’d hurt ya, Blondie or those red hand bitches.” Slapping Allie hard on the back. Allie smiled, she had missed Boomer as well. 

Doreen and Sonia just nodded. Leaving Liz the last one way to answer Allie. She had been watching closely, and Allie felt sick. Liz had been like a second mother to her. “I know you haven’t had the easiest life Allie.” Liz said, walking up to face Allie. Allie reaching for Bea’s hand instinctively. Bea left her take it. Allie nodded in reply. “Like Maxine said, we are family. And that means we look out for each other, right?” Liz said firmly. “Yes” Allie replied, feeling she was being told off by her mother, and possibly for the hundredth time. “We all stuff-up Allie, every one of us.” Liz said. Allie looked around to the rest of the women, who were all nodding in agreement, including Bea. “But we must not doubt each other no matter how it looks. You need to trust that.” Liz said firmly but with warmth. “I really am sorry Liz.” Allie said with tears in her eyes. “I know love. It’s done now and together we move on.” Liz said touching Allie on the arm. Allie immediately let go of Bea and hugged Liz tight. “Together” Allie whispered through tears to Liz.

Allie stepped back, Bea taking her hand reassuringly again. “Tomorrow we work out a plan for this mess.” Bea said indicating the plight of the prison, before a smirk crept across her face, “but tonight I’m going to be distracted. Good night.” Bea winked at Maxine, before pulling Allie back into her cell. Bea was instantly rewarded with a huge cheeky grin from Allie.


	51. Franky's Surprise

Franky had organised a girl's night for Bridget. Bridget had been under so much pressure at Wentworth, Franky knew that she needed to let her hair down and have some fun. It was Friday night, and Franky was all dress ready to go when Bridget walked in. She had thrown her bags down at the door, and was removing her shoes when Franky walked in from the kitchen. Franky knew she looked good. Skinny black jeans, with boots to match and singlet that showed off her tattoos perfectly. Bridget stopped. "Wow, babe you look amazing. Where are you going?" Bridget asked, giving Franky a quick kiss as she went to head to the kitchen.

Franky grabbed her arm and turn her around and kissed her passionately. "We are going out tonight." Franky said cheekily, she loved how easily she could affect Bridget. Bridget stumbled on her words, making Franky chuckle. "But babe, it's been a long week. I just want to lie on the couch with a nice glass of wine." Bridget whined, but looking at Franky's amused look, she knew she had already lost the battle.

"You're too young to be lying on the couch every week, come on. We are going out." Franky said laughing, knowing that Bridget hated the fact she was so much older than Franky. Franky lead Bridget through to her bedroom, where Franky had already laid out a little black dress with matching lingerie out on the bed. Franky looked very pleased with herself, Bridget replied cheekily "haven't put much thought into this, have you?" Bridget asked, before stripping off until she was standing in front of Franky naked. "Maybe a little, but it's been ages since we went out." Franky said, and it took all of her resolve to push Bridget towards the shower and not the bed. "Really, shower?" Bridget asked, winking to Franky. Franky groaned, "I'm leaving while I still can. I'll wait in the lounge. Don't be long." Franky turned and walked away, as Bridget laughed.

Franky had drank a couple of glasses of wine whilst she waited for Bridget, and when she walked from down the hall. Franky whistled. Bridget may be older, but she was still hot. "Babe, you look incredible." Franky said, walking up to her and kissing her passionately again. It was Bridget's turn to moan. They broke apart shortly after, "are you sure we have to go out?" Bridget asked Franky, her eyes dancing thinking of all the things she would to do to Franky if they stayed in. Franky took a step back, mainly to put some distance between them, 'this is going to be harder than I thought' she thought to herself. "Yep, let's go." She had already called the cab when she heard Bridget putting her shoes on before she came down the hall. Franky knew she that it was the very last thing Bridget would put on before she came out of the bedroom.

The cab ride was short, and as they entered the restaurant Bridget was surprised to find that two of her dearest friends Sam and Amy, from university were there. "You did this for me?" Bridget asked, touched that Franky had gone to so much trouble to make her happy. "Yep." Franky replied beaming. She really enjoyed making Bridget happy, and she was glad that some of her Wentworth friends couldn't see her being so 'soft'. Franky was proud of all that she had accomplished in the last year or so, and she was in no doubt, that it was because of Bridget.

Dinner passed easily with light banter among the women, who had accepted Franky easily. They liked how Franky kept Bridget on her toes, something they said, her past partners hadn't been able to do. Franky also adored them because they liked to tease Bridget just as much as she did. Lots of wine and good food, ensured the dinner was a success. Bridget's best friend Sam had suggested dancing at a nearby club. Bridget agreed instantly, much to Franky's approval.

They got into the club quickly and whilst Franky and Sam sorted out some drinks, Bridget got dragged into the middle of the dance floor by Amy. Franky watched on from the bar, enjoying Bridget finally letting her hair down and having some fun with her friends. It was a side of Bridget that Franky didn't get to see every often, and tonight she was glad she had made Bridget come out. She was clearing enjoying herself.

Franky stayed at the bar just watching Bridget enjoy herself, and resisting the urge to dance herself. Tonight, was about Bridget. Bridget kept looking for Franky and finding her every few minutes. Franky was happy about that, she knew that Bridget was getting a lot of attention, to which she was oblivious. Franky was starting to get jealous. She knew that Bridget would never cheat on her, but some of those guys were getting to close for her liking.

Bridget was not aware of the attention she was getting, and just focused on dancing with Sam and Amy. Sam however, had picked up on the attention Bridget was receiving, and given Franky's past was a little worried about she would handle it. Sam excused herself and found Franky at the bar. "She doesn't want it, you know?" Sam said reassuringly to Franky, sensing correctly that Franky's mood had turned sour. "Yeah, well she's a hot woman." Franky snapped. Sam laughed, "yeah well that's our Bridge." Franky downed her glass before turning back to watch Bridget again. Franky was not liking how close some of them had gotten and it seemed that Bridget had finally noticed.

Bridget kept turning her and Amy away from the guys who were trying to get their attention. She was worried how Franky would react, but she needed to trust that Franky knew she would never cheat on her. Sam was watching both the dance floor and Franky. "Bridget only has eyes for you Franky." Sam said assertively, "it doesn't matter what those morons do. She'll never be interested." Sam finished trying to reassure Franky. "That's because they are guys, it might be different if they were women." Franky snapped. She was not enjoying the club at all, and was starting to think the whole night was going to be a bust. "Bullshit, and you know it!" Sam snapped back at Franky, catching her off guard. Sam was one of Bridget's oldest friends, and she wasn't going to let Franky get away with doubting Bridget. "I just meant because she's a lesbian." Franky said in her defence, and she knew instantly it sounded dumb. "She could be surrounded by naked women and she still wouldn't want it. She is with you. And if your doubting her loyalty, that's your issue. It has nothing to do with Bridge." Sam answered, and glared at Franky.

"I know she wouldn't cheat." Franky said, and if she was completely honest with herself, she knew it was true. But this was the first time she had really become aware of just how much attention Bridget got when she went out. "No. She wouldn't, and think about it Franky. Bridge has been going out long before she met you and long after, and she still choses you." Sam said, like it was completely obvious. Franky thought about that long and hard. She was used to women hitting on her and see that other people wanted Bridget just as much, was a huge compliant to Bridget. Franky started to feel proud of herself and Bridget. She looked back to Sam, who was smiling at Franky, "yeah well I choose her too. Excuse me." Franky said, putting her drink down at the bar, and went to Bridget.

Franky went up behind Bridget and started dancing up to her. Bridget not realising it was Franky, instantly pulled away and up to Amy. Amy laughed at Bridget's reaction. "Its Franky." Amy said with a huge grin. Bridget turned to face a very happy and relieved Franky. Franky knew there and then, that Bridget was not going to let her down, even when she thought Franky wasn't looking. Franky kissed her hard, her hands roaming immediately. Bridget loved the way Franky had came and claimed her. Judging by all the whistles and claps so did the crowd. "Let's go home babe." Bridget said, she couldn't wait to get Franky home and thank her for the night.


	52. Kaz's release

Kaz sat in the chair opposite the Governor's desk. Kaz looked around, she hated this office. So devoid of personality, almost like Governor Bennett knew she was on borrowed time. Kaz was annoyed because the Governor had kept her waiting. Kaz hated to be kept waiting, and even more so when she a revenge to plot.

Vera sat down, and looked straight at Kaz, it wasn’t a good look when the Top Dog gets bashed. “How are you?” Vera asked firmly, she was in no mood for pleasantries. “How do you think?” Kaz spat back. She was tired and still in a lot of pain, not that she was going to let that show.

 

“Right, well I will get straight to the point. It is clear you have lost control of the women.” Vera started flatly. Kaz snarled in response. “I haven’t lost control of the women, its Smiths fault.” Vera cocked her eyebrows in response.

 

“How do you figure it was Smith’s fault?” Vera asked challenging Kaz to continue. It was not really a surprise to Vera, because she had heard the rumors. And as much as it would be easy to blame Bea, it just didn’t sit right with Vera. “Really?! I thought you had more sense that than Governor.” Kaz replied in a condescending tone. 

 

“Do I need to remind you, Karen, who you are talking to?” Vera replied harshly, Kaz was already on a thin line with her and it wouldn’t serve her to continue to push Vera’s buttons. Vera matched Kaz’s glare, which after a tense stare down, Kaz broke eye contact. “She walked away, she let me get bashed. There are witnesses.” Kaz said firmly.

 

“I have watched the footage and began investigating the incident, it appears you are mistaken Kaz. Smith did not walk away.” Vera said, sitting back in her seat. Kaz laughed sarcastically, “Of course you would say that, she’s you little lap dog.” Kaz replied, her blood boiling. ‘The screws are all the same’ she thought. “I do not have to prove anything to you Kaz, but ask yourself this. With everything you know of Smith, good and bad, has she ever walked away when a woman was so clearly outnumbered?” Vera explained.

 

Kaz just sat in silence. She hated Smith, she was the reason she was in here in the first place, and now she had taken Allie away from her. Why would Smith care if she got bashed? Vera pressed on, “I know you and Smith don’t see eye to eye…” to which Kaz scoffed, “that’s the understatement of the year.” Kaz replied sarcastically. Vera just nodded, before continuing, “…and it’s easy to blame the person who you hate the most. But on this she is innocent.” Vera finished. “Smith has everyone fooled. Everyone thinks she is a hero, but she is nothing but a murdering lunatic.” Kaz lashed out.

 

Vera didn’t flinch, “I seem to recall you once thought very positive of Smith as well. Looks can be deceiving Kaz.” Vera answered firmly. “Yeah of course. She’s little fucking red riding hood.” Kaz snarled. She was so over Queen Bea and all the people swooning over her. Vera laughed in response, much to Kaz’s surprise. “Look, I know Smith’s methods aren’t for everyone and I don’t condone some of her actions. But she always has a reason, whether you agree with it or not.” Vera answered, hoping Kaz wouldn’t be so hot heated.

 

“She’s a controlling narcissist, who manipulates the world around her for her own agenda.” Kaz replied, challenging Vera right back. Kaz sat upright in her chair, her anger bubbling away just under the surface, ready to explode. Vera was unmoved by Kaz’s outburst, and clearly Kaz was not listening to her. “Clearly nothing I say about Smith will change your mind.” Vera explained, and when Kaz didn’t offer anything to the contrary she continued “if you want to get the women back onside, you need to shift your focus off Smith.” Vera said.

 

“Also, given you are so fond of revenge…” Kaz raised an eyebrow “…its well documented Kaz. Pick your target carefully, the women wont appreciate the Top Dog, bashing everyone just make sure she get's the right one.” Vera said forcefully. The last thing she needed was medical full because the Top Dog was working her way through the prison.

 

“You aren’t telling me not to take revenge.” Kaz asked surprised. “You wouldn’t listen even if I did. So I am not going to waste my breathe.” Vera answered truthfully. “But I am warning you, you need to get control of the women and now. Otherwise, there will be chaos, and I want be able to help you or your crew.” Vera said, hoping that Kaz would at least listen to that.

Kaz just nodded, in reply. “You’re hot headed and react without thinking. Smith was brutal at times, but she always had a plan, even if you couldn’t see it. There’s a reason she was successful for so long.” Kaz glared at the Governor again, ‘another fucking comparison to Smith’ Kaz thought. Vera knew she was pushing her luck, with the comparison, and although Kaz could be a real pain she meant well.

 

“Look, we both want what’s best for the women. For them to get out of here and hopefully in better shape than when they came in.” Vera said, her tone had softened, knowing that she had Kaz’s attention. “But this is prison. And as much as I hate to admit it, violence is just part of it. It’s your choice to use it to your advantage or not.” Vera replied.

 

“Kill or be killed. Is that what you’re saying Governor?” Kaz asked. “No, I’m not saying kill anyone. You used violence to your advantage on the outside, maybe consider here to.” Vera answered; she was treading on thin ice. “You’re giving me permission to hurt the women?” Kaz asked, she had always seen the Governor as soft, until now. “No, of course not. And if you say I did, I will adamantly deny it. But what I am saying Kaz is this…” Vera sat forward meeting Kaz’s eye, neither woman flinching. “Prison is a harsh teacher, learn your lesson now, or you might not get another chance. The women need to be kept in line. And it’s your job as Top Dog, to help achieve that.” Vera said firmly and with conviction.

 

Kaz knew she had been soft and she was paying the price, emotionally and physically for it. She just didn’t like it being pointed out to her. “I will take on board what you have said Governor. Is that all?” Kaz said standing. Vera stood as well, “let me know if I can be of assistance.” Vera replied before signaling the guard to escort Kaz back to her cell.


	53. Th Guards Unite

“Thank-you everyone for coming.” Vera said more formally than she would like. She had invited Mr. Jackson, Ms. Miles and Ms. Westfall to her house for a dinner, to discuss the recent events of Wentworth. “Come on Vera, we are not at work, can we please be less formal?” Ms. Miles quipped whilst taking a ship of her wine. “Of course, Linda.” 

Both Will and Bridget smiled. They all were surprised by Vera’s offer to host the evening, given normal professional conduct. Bridget had been to Vera’s house numerous times before, but never in the company of other Wentworth staff. Bridget did note that Vera was trying to be a good host, but looked more anxious than she needed to be. 

“So, Vera, what can we do to help?” Will asked, he too had picked up on Vera’s anxiety. ‘Not that she needs to be worried’, he thought. It was the first time both he and Linda had ever been invited to Vera’s house and he was determined to be a good guest. “Mmm, if you could please take the salad to the table, that would be great.” Vera answered, sliding to salad to within Will’s reach. “No worries.” Will said standing and doing so immediately. 

Bridget continued “what can I do, Vera?” “The fish just needs to be plated, but if you could help Will with setting the table, I’d really appreciate it.” Vera answered, she wasn’t used to her guests being so helpful, she had waited on her mother for as long as she could remember before she died. “I’ve got the wine and the glasses.” Linda said as she cheekily refilled her own glass before grabbing a new bottle from the fridge and headed to the table with her arms fulling loaded.

Vera couldn’t help but smile as she looked at her guests, maybe this evening was going to be better than she thought. ‘I have no reason to be nervous, I have known these guys for years.’ She thought as she finished plating up the food and sat down next to them for dinner.

The meal itself was delicious, everyone complimenting Vera on her excellent cooking skills. Bridget thought to herself, only Franky can make better seafood than Vera. She was defiantly full of surprises. The conversation flowed easily with Linda often having the group in stitches of laughter about her recent dating experiences. Vera found herself joining after a while, even offering a few of her own disasters. 

Bridget was the first to bring the conversation back to work, mainly because it was getting late. “Vera, did you want to talk to us about something.” Bridget asked, giving Vera the floor. “Yes, well as you all know, things have been quite eventful at Wentworth lately.” Everyone nodded in agreement, before Linda added sarcastically “which part?” “My point exactly. There has been too much happening, and it needs stop … someone might get killed next time.” Vera said, this sobered the mood considerably. Despite their different approaches, all four were always concerned about the women’s welfare, first and foremost. 

“What would you like to do?” Bridget asked, Vera’s body language had changed. She was sitting up straight and her expression now steely. “I think given that so much has happened, their must some guard involvement.” Will whistled in response, Linda chocked on her wine and Bridget didn’t react. Not that she wasn’t surprised by Vera’s frankness, she had her own suspicions about possible guard involvement.

“You think of us are helping the women?” Linda asked. ‘This night just got better and better, she thought.’ “No, I don’t think it’s anyone at this table. But there is no other explanation for the amount of drugs that is coming in.” Vera answered. She trusted Will, Linda and Bridget, but there weren’t many more than that. 

Will looked at Vera, “are you sure about this?” He didn’t like thinking that one of their own was part of the problem. To him this was a personal insult, to his profession and women they were trying to reform. “Not 100% no. However, it is entirely plausible if not probable. It has happened at other prison’s, it can happen at Wentworth.” Vera answered honestly. She had been around long enough and had enough experience to know that guard’s wages weren’t great and it didn’t take much for guards to be doing favors for some extra cash on the side.

“What are you going to do?” Bridget asked, she could tell that Vera had something in mind. And judging by the dinner or ‘meeting’ they were having, it was clear this was not going to be by the book. “Well, I do have a plan. It’s rather unorthodox.” Vera finished, not meeting anyone’s eye. “What is it?” Will asked, he was curious, given Vera’s normal stance of policy and procedure.

“I want to spy on our guards, and draw them out. I also want to use the women that we can trust to do the same from their end.” Vera stated. She looked at her guests, Will and Linda looking as shocked as Bridget felt. She was just better at hiding her emotions. “Wait! What?” Linda asked. “I want to get close to some of the guards, building trust. But basically, spying on them.” Vera answered. Staring directly at Linda.

“That’s illegal.” Will said. “Yes, it is, but so is bring in drugs and other contraband into the prison.” Vera answered, her steely resolve covering the nervousness she felt. Will, nodded in response. He was taking all this in, the dinner had taken a different turn than he was expecting. 

“How exactly do you want us to help?” Bridget asked. She was smirking, it wasn’t the first time she had flirted with what is right and wrong at Wentworth. Plus, she didn’t have Franky as the prize at the end of it. “Well, I was hoping we could pair up and work together.” Vera answered looking around the table. 

“Pair up?” Linda asked. “Yes, I would like you and Bridget to talk to the women. Use your rapport to our advantage.” Vera said. “I think Bridget will be able to use her group sessions to our advantage.” Vera looked at Bridget for confirmation. “No.” Bridget said, much to Vera’s surprise. 

“You won’t help?” Vera disparately. She was counting on Bridget’s support. “That’s not what I said.” Bridget answered firmly, and Vera released a breath she didn’t realise she was holding. “I will help, but I will not compromise my care or professionalism.” Bridget said meeting Vera’s eye. Vera raised her eyebrows, questionly. Bridget knew she was being tested, she knew that Vera never believed that she started seeing Frankly after she was released. “I never crossed that line, and I never will.” Bridget said, glaring back at Vera.

“Fine, what do you propose then Bridget.” Vera asked, glaring at her. “I found being straight with the women, is always a good place to start.” Bridget answered meeting Tera’s glare and tone. “What women do you think will help you?” Will asked, trying to dispel some of the tension that was between the two women. They normally had such a good relationship but Franky was always a sore point between the two. “Bea Smith for starters, and I’m the rest of her crew will help as well.” Vera answered turning her attention to Will. “Not Kaz?” Will asked, it was clear why Bea was the obvious choice, but by choosing Bea over Kaz, Vera had inadvertently made it clear that she no longer trusted Kaz to be Top Dog. 

“Smith has the same views on drugs as I do, as we do.” Vera said, correcting herself mid-sentence. “So who is supposed to help Bridget with this?” Linda asked. “You. I know you get along well with the H1 women, and a few of the other crews in D block.” Vera answered. “They will want something in return, especially those in D block.” Linda answered immediately. “That seems to be your area of expertise. So, I leave it to you. What I don’t know about, I can deny honestly.” Vera answered honestly. She knew that Linda often flirted with the line of boundaries, but it was another thing to tell her directly to do it. “Really?” It was Linda’s turn to look surprised. “You may be subtle, most of the time Linda, but not always. And if Channing or anyone else from the board ask if I have knowledge of boundaries being crossed, I’d rather plead blissful ignorance.” Vera said firmly. 

Bridget was smiling again, she liked seeing Vera be assertive and taking control. Wentworth was better for it. “So, Linda and I are trying to get the women on side, that leaves you and Will to work with the guards?” Bridget asked. “Yes, and this is where it gets tricky.” Vera answered. 

“Yeah because getting the women to lug is going to easy, right Bridget?” Linda said, sarcastically. Bridget smirked in response. “No, not easy, but easier.” Vera countered immediately, before continuing. “Will, I am going to bringing policy changes that will require change of locations and responsibilities for the guards. Their stations will change as well as their rosters.” Will nodded and waited for Vera to continue. “What?” Linda interjected. Vera pressed on. “We will work in two teams to bring these changes in. I will lead one group and you will lead the second. That should be easy enough to sell, given you’re the deputy Governor.” Vera finished.

“The aim is to pair the newer guards up with the more experienced ones for mentoring.” Vera continued. “I’m not working with a newbie.” Linda complained. Vera ignored Linda for the second time is as many minutes, and continued “I will convince the newer guards it’s for safety concerns whilst the reshuffle happens, and explain to the experienced officers that it’s part of their professional development, and will be looked on favorably for career progression.” Vera finished.

“This is highly deceptive and against everything you have stood for in the past Vera.” Will said, “do you disagree with the plan, Will?” Vera asked. It was key for all four to be on board and fully committed to their role for the plan to work. “It’s not what I would have chosen, but I agree we need to do something.” Will said honestly, and although he didn’t think the plan was great, he couldn’t come up with a better one on the spot. 

“If you want something you've never had, you must be willing to do something you've never done.” Vera quoted. She had read the quote recently, and although she couldn’t recall who first said it, it had stuck with her nonetheless. “Touché.” Bridget added. “Look, I know the plan is not fool proof, and we will no doubt need to adjust it along the way. But we need to stop the drugs and the rest of the contraband coming in.” Vera said. 

“And you honestly think one the guards is part of this.” Will asked again. “As much as I don’t like it. Yes.” Vera answered meeting Will’s eye. Both staring at each other. “Okay.” Will answered before breaking eye contact. 

“Right, so Bridget and I are on women, and you and Will are on the guards?” Linda asked, recapping. “If we all agree, then yes.” Vera answered looking between them. “Agreed.” Bridget said, followed shortly by Will and Linda. “Well, I better get going, especially since I have an early start tomorrow. Thank-you Vera, dinner was great.” Linda said standing and waving goodbye as she exited. 

“I best be off too. Thank-you again for dinner Vera, it really was delicious.” Will said, standing. “Your welcome.” Vera answered. “Are you sure we can’t help you clean up, it’s really the least we can do?” Bridget asked. “No, it’s fine. I think you’ll both be doing enough for me. Thank-you for coming over.” Vera said as she walked them both out.


	54. You're Pregnant

Boomer wakes up in medical, and looks around with unfocused eyes. ‘What happened?’ she thought, ‘how did I end up here’ she wondered. She started to sit up, her eyes slowly adjusting the bright lights. The nurse was nowhere to be seen. But a lone figure walked from behind the curtain. The Governor was glaring at Boomer, with a look to kill. Boomer was confused. Normally she wasn’t scared of the Governor, but now she was down-right petrified.

“Oh hey, Governor. What happened?” Boomer said. She was incredibly thirsty and still had no idea how she ended up here. The Governor stepped closer to Boomer, her expression still one of rage. “Do you have something you’d like to tell me, Jenkins.” Vera almost spat.

“Huh, what? I don’t even know how I ended up here.” Boomer was confused. ‘Why was the Governor so angry with her.’ Boomer thought scratching her head. “Think Jenkins.” Vera yelled. “Oi, what have I done?” Boomer’s own anger rising.

“Really, you have NO idea what I am talking about?” Vera said glaring at Boomer. “No, I fucking don’t.” Boomer replied angrily. “Well, what is the last thing do remember?” Vera asked sarcastically. She didn’t have time for games.

“Well, I was in the laundry folding sheets, I think.” Boomer answered. Her memory was fuzzy, but she remembers feeling hot and seeing lots of white. “Yes, Jenkins. Then what happened?” Vera asked, her patience wearing thin. “I don’t know… I woke up and you started asking me all sorts of stupid fucking questions.” Boomer snapped angrily.

“Do not use that language with me.” Vera snapped. “Yeah, right. Sorry Governor.” Boomer said, she normally didn’t mind the Governor, but today she was getting on her nerves. “I will ask you again Jenkins. Is there something you want to tell me?” Vera asked glaring at Boomer. “Look, I don’t know what you’re on about.” Boomer, ‘she much be really thick’ Boomer thought.

“Ok, Jenkins. If you don’t come to see me at 10 am tomorrow, and confirm what I already know. I will start urine testing every single woman in this facility. Starting with H1. Is that clear?” Vera said, it was more of a statement, than a question. “Yeah, well I don’t know what you’re on about, but seeing as though I have nothing better to do. See you tomorrow.” Boomer said, sitting up.

“We are done here, Jenkins. The guard will escort you back to your cell now. 10 am tomorrow.” Vera repeated before walking out as Ms. Miles walked in. “Come on Jenkins, I don’t have all day.” Ms. Miles snapped, in her usual tone. She found the whole situation amusing, and was not at all surprised by Boomer’s confusion.

“Do you know what that was all about Ms. Miles?” Boomer asked as she followed her back to her unit. “I’m sure you’ll work it out… eventually.” Ms. Miles answered. “Why can’t anyone just tell me what is going on?” Boomer grumbled. “Maybe ask Doreen about the urine tests ... anyway this is far enough.” Ms. Miles said, as she walked away from Boomer.

Boomer walked back into her unit again, but was immediately embraced by Maxine. “Oh Booms, are you ok?” Maxine said stepping back from Boomer. “Yeah, you gave us a fright there love.” Liz said, as she too hugged Boomer before heading back to her tea. Boomer looked around at her very concerned friends. “Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on!” Boomer bellowed, much the surprise of her crew. “That’s enough Boomer.” Bea snarled. “Yeah sit and we can explain.” Maxine said guiding Boomer to the table, where Liz was placing a hot cup of tea in front of her.

“What do you remember, love?” Maxine asked. “I remember being in the laundry room, and then waking up in medical and the Governor was really angry with me.” Boomer answered.  
“And what did she say?” Bea asked, curious. “Vinegar tits kept asking me if there was anything I wanted to tell her.” Maxine looked at Bea, but didn’t say anything. “And what did you say?” Bea asked. “No, and I didn’t know what she was talking about.” Boomer answered.

“Did she say anything else?” Bea asked, she had known this day was coming. “She kept saying to tell her, but I don’t know what she fucking wants to know.” Boomer said in frustration. “Are you sure she didn’t say anything else?” Maxine asked warmly. “Nah, she kept asking the same fucking questions, I kept giving the same fucking answers.” Boomer grumbled again, burning her mouth on tea. “Careful love its hot” Liz said. “you reckon.” Boomer said panting trying to cool her tongue.

“I don’t know what she’s on about. I even asked Ms. Miles on the way back.” Boomer said, and “what did she say love?” Maxine asked, touching Boomer’s hand. “Well, she said ask Doreen about the urine tests.” Boomer said, still not having a clue about what was going on. Maxine let go of Boomers hand and looked between Bea and Doreen. Bea said, “She knows.” Before pacing around the unit. “Well, I fucking don’t.” Boomer said. She looked around at the women of her unit. All of them clearly had caught on to the significance of the urine tests. Doreen avoided eye contact, clearly not enjoying being brought into the conversation. Sonia and Liz smirked whilst Allie whistled.

Maxine sat forward, “Booms, why do you think Ms. Miles suggested that out of everybody here, that you talk to Doreen?” Maxine asked gently. “Well duh, she’s been pregnant before…oh” Boomer answered, before her thoughts trailed off. The realisation finally hitting her. “But she can’t know yet. I’m not even showing.” Boomer finished. “No, but you have been drinking loads of water recently, and eating for two. Plus, your feet are huge.” Allie said. Bea’s faced looked shocked. “Boomer did the Governor say anything else, anything at all?” Bea said seriously, her tone firm and glare steely. “I have to see her tomorrow at 10, or she’s going to urine test everyone starting with us.” Boomer said.

“Ok, you will go and I will go with you. You must be honest with the Governor, about everything, is that clear Boomer.” Bea said firmly, she rarely took this tone with her crew. Allie was as shocked as anyone, and felt for Boomer who looked almost scared of Bea. “Bea what is it?” Allie asked, touching Bea’s shoulder finding her body tensed. Bea ignored her and turned her attention to Doreen. “Doreen, at any time during your pregnancy did you have to see the Governor, or go straight to medical.” Bea asked, trying to look Doreen in the eye, but the younger woman refused. “Always, medical.” Doreen answered, quietly. Bea sat back in her chair.

“Ok, Bea your scaring us. What is it?” Liz asked. “Boomer I think we need to be honest tomorrow. You need to fess up to being pregnant, but do not elaborate on how it happened. But ask to see obstetrician as soon as possible.” Bea said firmly. “Maxine, I don’t want you going, because they might link you to the pregnancy.” Bea said, Maxine just nodded. “Ok, Bea what is it, is something wrong?” Maxine asked, she rarely seen this side to Bea, and was very surprised that Bea was saying to tell the Governor.

Bea again chose not to answer, “Boomer how many weeks pregnant are you?” Bea asked, she herself, had lost track, “mmm about 20 weeks, why?” Boomer asked. “Ok, well I think given you collapsed already, and they might have noticed that you’re drinking a lot more than you used to and peeing heaps. They might be worried about Gestational Diabetes.” Bea said.

Everyone but Boomer looked worried, especially Maxine. “But I don’t have diabetes.” Boomer said. “You can get diabetes for just when you’re pregnant, love.” Maxine explained. “Bea’s right, tell them everything, except for how it actually happened. Let’s get you sorted before we go putting that image on the Governor’s computer screen.” Maxine said with a smirk. Much to the amusement of her crew. “So, what do I do now?” Boomer asked. “Nothing until we see the Governor tomorrow, but if I was you I’d lay off the Monte Carlos for a while.” Bea said, relaxing a little. Boomer groaned like a child “no more Monte Carlos! This sucks”


	55. Boomer's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter. : )

“What do you think they will do to Boomer?” Allie asked Bea as she was drawling circles on her stomach under her shirt. “I don’t know. Ferguson wasn’t happy when Doreen got pregnant, so I can’t imagine Vera will be thrilled about Boomer’s.” Bea said distractedly. She had thought about it a lot, and she couldn’t work how Vera would handle it. She would be angry of course but Vera wasn’t as vindictive and cruel as Ferguson. 

“They’ll have to do something won’t they?” Allie said. She had been around long enough to know there would be consequencs. “Yeah, they have to.” Bea said diplomatically. “Boomer will still get all the medical care she needs, and that is the main thing.” Bea replied deep in thought. “Not for me.” Allie answered, and she knew she was being selfish.

 

Bea looked at her shocked. Allie was close to Boomer. “What? Boomer is family Allie.” Bea’s eyes focused on Allie, and immediately saw the guilt. “No, I know…And I want both her and the baby to be healthy. I do. I really do.” Allie said, almost desperately. Bea was looking at her, trying to read her face. “I just don’t want to be separated from you.” Allie replied almost sheepishly. 

Bea’s heart swelled. “Neither do I. But Boomer and the baby need to be safe.” Bea said seriously. “I know, and I want that to, I promise.” Allie replied. “I just want to wake up every morning like this.” Allie finished. “Me too, Alliecat.” Bea replied, kissing Allie, before pulling her red blanket over them and snuggling in. Both women resting comfortably, before being called for the count.

 

It was confession day for Boomer. Bea was going with her and they had requested that Bridget be present when they face the Governor. Bea had to fight to go with Boomer, because normally the peer worker would go, but luckily for Boomer, Bea still had some favour with the Governor. 

Bea and Boomer where lead by Mr. Jackson into the Governor’s office, and they were greeted with a polite nod and small smile from Bridget, who was already there waiting for them. The Governor stood and looked puzzled by their presence. “What do I owe for this meeting, Smith?” Vera said firmly. She had barely registered Boomer’s presence until she flopped loudly into the chair next to Bea.

“Morning Governor and morning Bridget.” Bea started, and was immediately answered by Bridget. “Yes well, now that’s done, what do you want Smith?” Vera pressed on. “Boomer wants to tell you something Governor and she wanted mine and Bridget’s support.” Bea said, looking at Boomer, who looked like she was going to vomit at any second. Bridget looked on in pleasant amusement. 

“Yeah, well, umm, you see…” Boomer began nervously, much to the frustration of Vera. “Come on out with it Jenkins.” Vera snarled. Boomer shifted in her seat and looked at Bea for help; Bea nodded and waited for Boomer to continue. “Well, I’m up the duff.” Boomer said hastily, and sat back in her chair. Vera looked at her, in disbelief, not reacting at all. All four women sat in silence, in what felt like an eternity for Boomer. “I don’t think I heard you properly, what did you say?” Vera asked Boomer. Bea and Bridget exchanged knowing glances. Vera was rattled. “I’m up the duff” Boomer repeated, like it was the most obvious thing.

 

“That’s impossible. This is a women’s only prison and there have been no male’s here, except for the guards for months.” Vera exclaimed. She looked at between Bea and Bridget, both women just sitting there, offering Vera nothing. Bea had known for months, and Bridget had suspected something, but not this. “Well, I am!” Boomer answered, getting frustrated, because she felt like Vera didn’t believe her. 

 

“Well, you are mistaken.” Vera answered immediately. “There is no way”. “Nah I am. I defs am. You see, my tits are huge, yeah? And they are as sore as fuck, yeah? Plus, my bellies getting bigger, and I have all these weird arse cravings for shit yeah?” Boomer tried to explain how she was feeling. Bea smirked and Bridget stifled a laugh. Boomer was being genuine, but maybe she took it a little too far by rubbing her boobs and showing Vera her swelling stomach. The colour was draining from Vera’s face by the second. Boomer continued, oblivious to Vera’s reaction. “I mean who puts salt on their Monte Carlos. Yeah that’s just weird yeah? Plus, I haven’t had my period for months, yeah. So I must be pregnant.” Boomer finished, sitting back in her chair. Vera still hadn’t said a word, like she was frozen on the spot.

 

“But you can’t be pregnant. You just can’t be.” Vera said, trying desperately to find an explanation. “Well, I fucking I am, alright. My tits are as sore as fuck, and I’m puking my guts up ALL day.” Boomer answered, raising her voice and rubbing her stomach to emphasize her point. “But there have been no new males here.” Vera said more to herself than anyone else. “Did you have sex with one of the guards Jenkins?” Vera then asked. ‘If this was true, Boomer needed medical assessment’ Vera thought. “No fucking way, there dogs yeah?” Boomer yelled immediately. Bridget giggled.

 

Vera countered immediately. “I would appreciate it, if you lowered your voice and remembered who you are talking to Jenkins!” Vera yelled. Boomer apologised under her breathe. “You will not refer to the guards in that manner in my presence is that understood?” Vera continued with venom. “Yes, Governor.” Boomer answered, again shifting in her seat. 

 

“Well, that is settled. If you did not sleep with one the guards, then you cannot be pregnant, Jenkins.” Vera started, looking very relieved. “Well, I fucking am! Alright.” Boomer yelled. “Boomer.” Bea said, warningly. “But Vinegar Tits doesn’t believe me!” Boomer replied. “Well, Jenkins, if you didn’t have sex then you can’t be pregnant.” Vera said, looking very pleased with herself.

“You are wrong Governor.” Boomer said trying her best to stay calm. “Jenkins, I am well aware of how people get pregnant. Do you need sex education from the nurse?” Vera asked sarcastically. Both Bea and Bridget smirked. “No fucking way; am I listening to that Blonde tart give me advice on anything. I fucking know, how people get pregnant alright? He puts his dick in ya, and fucks ya hard and then you get preggers yeah?” Boomer said, standing and giving a demonstration that nearly had Bea and Bridget rolling out of their chairs laughing.

Vera was trying desperately to hold onto her professionalism, but was failing to her keep her anger under control. “Well, as you put it, if you haven’t been “fucked” you are not pregnant.” Vera answered. Bea said, "ok, let’s just say that Boomer is telling the truth. That she is pregnant and she hasn’t had sex with anyone. We, Boomer and I, would like for her to be assessed by a doctor.” Bea said evenly. 

 

Vera just looked at Bea, in disbelief. “You believe her?” Vera asked, trying to get a read on Bea. “Yes, I believe Boomer, are you going to allow her to be examined by a doctor?” Bea answered firmly. Vera looked back to Boomer, “how exactly did you get pregnant?” she asked. Boomer looked at Bea for a response. They had discussed this. “I did it myself.” Boomer said confidently. “Yourself?” Vera asked. “Yes.” Boomer answered.

 

“But you need sperm.” Vera countered immediately. “I had some.” Boomer answered. “You what!” Vera yelled. “I had some.” Boomer snarled. Vera laughed, “You just found some lying around a women’s prison did you?” Vera asked sarcastically. “No.” Boomer answered. Bea nodded her approval. “Governor, about the Doctor…” Bea began, “not until Jenkins can explain how she got herself pregnant.” Vera snarled at Bea. Had Bea not been enjoying the exchange between Boomer and the Governor, she would not have put up with the Vera’s tone.

 

Bea looked at Boomer and nodded. “Oh, right. Well Governor, I just got the spoof and shoved it up there, and now I’m up the duff.” Boomer finished. Bridget laughed out loud, Bea joined shortly after. And what colour was left in Vera’s faced drained immediately. Vera stared at Boomer blankly. “If I may, Governor. Given that Boomer is so confident that she is pregnant, why not get her assessed by a doctor and remove all doubt.” Bridget offered. ‘This has got to be the best meeting I have had at Wentworth’ she thought. 

 

“Ummm, well, I can’t deny a woman the right to be examined by a doctor.” Vera said distractedly. “And when they have finished she can see you, and maybe you can find an explanation for this.” Vera finished looking at Bridget. “I don’t need to see a fucking psych! I shoved it up myself. Here, do you want me to show you?” Boomer said standing and began to demonstrate. “Boomer!” Both Bea and Bridget yelled in unison. Vera fainted into her chair.


End file.
